The Eighth One Stranded
by manyreasons
Summary: This is a story about a girl who finds herself marooned on an island with only her guitar and song book. Not but a few days later, she meets a group of seven people who have been stranded longer than she has. How will she deal with these people? Will she learn to open up to them? Will she tell them who she really is? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1-Another Marooned

**So this is my first Gilligan's Island fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. I am not following any particular episode, I'm really just adding my own adventures. Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the original characters(main cast and guests included). Here's chapter 1!**

* * *

Ginger and Mary Ann walked through the forest enjoying the day. The sun was in the middle of the sky, indicating it was noon. The two were laughing as they spoke of Gilligan's latest snafu. Mary Ann stopped in the middle of her sentence. She turned to her friend.

"Do you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?"

"Shh."

Mary Ann tiptoed through a few bushes with Ginger in tow. As they drew closer, the movie star's eyes widened.

"Oh! I hear it. Is that singing?"

"I said shush," Mary Ann whispered.

She pulled back some branches and gasped. A woman, around the age of the other two, was lying in a woven hammock singing. Her hair was long, curly, and chestnut brown. She wore a yellow, no sleeve, shirt and white shorts. Her shoes were also a yellow color. She did not seem to have noticed the other two, for her eyes were closed. The girls stepped away and looked at each other.

"Who's she?" asked Ginger.

"I was gonna ask you."

"Should we get the boys?"

"We could say hello," Mary Ann suggested.

Ginger nodded in agreement. The two retraced their steps and went back to where the woman was.

"H-Hello," the ebony haired girl called out.

The woman snapped her eyes open. She quickly sat up and caught sight of the girls. Her emerald eyes widened.

"Oh, now I've got to be imagining things," she said.

"Why would you say that?" Ginger asked.

"Well, I'm looking at two other people on this here deserted island." She chuckled.

"Oh, we're real," Mary Ann affirmed. "My name's Mary Ann."

"I'm Ginger."

The woman stood up and walked over. She grinned as she shook their hands.

"Pleasure to meet you both. My name's Sora," she paused, "How'd you two end up here?"

"All seven of us were on a boat when a really bad storm hit. We crashed on to the island."

The woman raised her eyebrows. "Did you say seven?"

Mary Ann nodded. "Sure did. How'd you get here?"

"Same way, except it was a typhoon. I went on the boat alone."

"How long have you been here," the red head asked.

"A couple weeks I'd say."

Mary Ann's eyes widened. "Why don't you come meet everybody, and if you like it, stay with us!"

"You would let me?"

"Of course! You seem like a lovely girl."

Sora blushed. "Thank you," she paused in thought, "Alright. I'll go."

Sora picked up the few things she had with her: a navy blue jacket, song book, and guitar. The two girls grabbed Sora's arm and led her to the camp. They spoke of all their adventures and explained who everyone was. Personal commentary was, of course, not withheld. Sora listened politely as she walked with them. Her bright eyes widened as she caught sight of some huts covered with palm trees. Her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my word," she gasped. "This is where you're staying?"

"Yeah. Wonderful, isn't it?"

"I'll say! Compared to my little spot, this is heaven!"

Mary Ann's eyes lit up. "Come meet our friends, they're right over there."

The three girls walked over to the makeshift table where everyone was listening to the radio. Ginger and Mary Ann stood in front as if to hide their new friend. Gilligan noticed them first. The radio had been turned off.

"Hi girls," he said cheerfully.

"Hi," they replied in unison.

"We have a surprise for you all," the ebony haired girl continued.

"Oh yeah? What would that be?" asked the Skipper.

The two girls moved aside to reveal Sora. She curtsied. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"We found someone," Ginger pointed out.

The Skipper took off his hat and stuck out his hand. "Hello miss..."

She shook his hand. "Sora. I'm Sora."

"Call me Skipper."

"Sora...that's Native American for songbird." She nodded.

"That's the Professor," Mary Ann added.

"Do you study Native American culture?" asked the brunette.

"I have before, although, that isn't my main area of study." They shook hands.

"Pleasure."

"How funny. Your name means songbird and we found you singing," Ginger mused.

"You sing?" Sora nodded.

"How do you do? I'm Thurston Howell the third, and this is my wife."

Sora shook hands with the two. "Pleasure to meet you both." She turned toward the boy in a red shirt. "That would make you Gilligan."

His eyes widened. "How'd you guess that?"

"The girls told me of all your adventures," she explained. She shook his hand.

"Is that a guitar?" the goofy boy asked.

She grinned as she took it off her back. "Why, yes it is."

"Do you play," asked the Skipper.

She nodded. "I've known since I was a little girl."

"Care to play something for us?" asked the Professor.

"Only if none of you mind."

"I say sing away."

"Me too," the others said in little scrambles.

"Well, alright. You may stop me if you like."

They nodded. Sora sat on an empty seat and started to play her instrument. She closed her eyes and began to sway slightly as her humming began. Soon, a full and melodious voice lifted gently into the air.

"Oh my lover has gone far away. Leaving a sore pain behind. Refusing to follow, my chest all but hollow, my lover has left me for another dame. Oh, oh, oh, oh. The moon is a'rising. No trace of him yet to be found. Refusing to follow, my chest all but hollow, my lover has left me for another dame…in the heavens."

She continued to play it out as the others watched. The swaying soon stopped as her emerald eyes opened. The other seven began to clap thunderously. Mrs. Howell, Ginger, and Mary Ann wiped small tears away while smiling. Sora bowed her head.

"Thank you." The clapping stopped. "So, you liked it?"

"Liked it? I loved it," the Professor exclaimed.

"I'd take Lovey and myself to see that professionally," Mr. Howell agreed.

"It was so lovely," Mary Ann grinned. Ginger nodded in agreement.

"And sad too," Gilligan added. "Did the woman's lover die?"

"Yes, he did."

"Well, why did he die?" asked the Skipper.

"The other verses explain how he met a beautiful angel that he followed. Although, that's just what the lonely woman speculates. It's written as what she may have been thinking."

"It was wonderful, happy or sad, Sora."

"Thank you Mrs. Howell."

The chatter continued as the day went on. During lunch, Sora explained the instances of how she came upon the island. She told them the things she had been through already, including sleeping on a tree branch to avoid a gorilla. When lunch was done, Sora took a walk with Gilligan. The others sat and listened to the radio. They laughed together as they observed the island.

"You know," she said, "you remind me of someone."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"A dear friend of mine. We were childhood friends and nearly inseparable. All we did was look at each other and laugh."

"You must've had some pretty funny faces."

Sora giggled lightly. "I guess so."

"What happened?"

"He moved away. One thing I do remember is that he loved the sea. We both did."

"What was his name?"

"I don't remember his real name. I only remember calling him Teddy. Is that wrong?" Her eyes looked at him innocently.

He shook his head. "No."

Silence followed. The two continued to observe the jungle. A smile graced Sora's lips. She grabbed Gilligan's arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad we took this walk."

"Me too. Now I know you a little better." She giggled.

The two decided to head back to camp. They came back to see dinner just about ready. Gilligan ran over to Mary Ann. Sora walked over and sat down between Ginger and the Professor.

"Sora! You're in one piece," the actress exclaimed. "I thought for sure something would've happened."

The emerald eyed girl giggled. "Oh come now. He's not that bad is he?"

"Gilligan sort of attracts trouble," the Professor grinned.

"Didn't you learn anything from the stories Mary Ann and I told you?"

"I believe in making my own opinions," she responded lightly.

"So, what would your opinion be of staying with us?" asked Ginger.

Sora's eyes glistened. "I would love to stay in the camp."

"Oh goody!" She stood up. "Mary Ann! Gilligan! Sora says she's staying!"

The two ran over, Mary Ann with the food, and congratulated the girl.

"Did I hear someone's staying?" yelled the Skipper as he walked out of his hut.

Sora nodded. Skipper gave her a fatherly hug. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, the brunette turned to see the Professor holding out his hand. She shook it.

"Welcome to our little piece on the island."

She blushed slightly. "Thank you."

"Let's start building her hut," Skipper proclaimed.

"Oh no! I don't need you all to go to that trouble!"

"It's no trouble at all!"

"Please, isn't there some room in the huts you've already built?"

"Well, there's four huts with two people in each except the Professor's," stated the newly entered Mr. Howell.

"For everyone to live comfortably, you could room with the Professor," finished Mrs. Howell.

After a moment of consideration, the blue eyed man stood up. "That'd work wonderfully. What do you say, Sora?"

"Uh," she paused feeling nervous. She didn't know if it was alright to room with a man she had just met. Then again, she wasn't going to overcrowd the others and they were definitely not going to make another hut. She smiled. "Alright, but only if you're truly okay with this Professor."

He nodded. "I'm alright if you're alright."

"Alright."

"Now let's have some dinner," Mary Ann proclaimed.

The eight gobbled up the food that had been prepared. When they finished, the Professor showed Sora which hut they were sharing. A small bamboo wall was in the middle.

"I had a feeling that you'd be rooming with me if you decided to stay. I built it while you were walking with Gilligan." He looked at the maiden as she eyed it. With a quick step, he moved to the edge of it. "It's moveable. That way when we need to, we can move it to the side."

He demonstrated by moving it slightly. She smiled at him.

"Thank you Professor. It's wonderful."

He turned around and pulled something off a bamboo table. Her emerald eyes widened as they caught sight of a makeshift pillow and blanket.

"The Skipper made the pillow and Ginger made the blanket. I hope this is enough."

"It's more than enough." She hugged him. He seemed a little hesitant. "I truly am grateful," she whispered. The two let go. "Goodnight Professor."

"Goodnight Sora."

He watched as she moved behind the dividing wall. He slowly laid down onto his bed. The corner of his mouth twitched into a smile. On the other side of the wall, Sora cuddled under the blanket as her head lay on the pillow. She was beaming with joy. The two soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 1; I hope you enjoyed it! If you feel inclined to do so, please R&amp;R! I know it sounds crazy, but I love feedback. Have a wonderful day!**

**manyreasons**


	2. Chapter 2-Compatible with Who?

**And here come chapter 2! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Sora's eyes fluttered open. She looked out the window and smiled. Silently, she picked up her bedding and folded it up. Placing it next to her guitar and songbook, she walked to the edge of the divider. She glanced over to see the Professor still asleep. The maiden pushed it the way she had been shown. Without noise, she crept out of the hut and into the jungle. Not seeing anyone else up, she decided to go on a walk. She whistled as she walked. Passing some palm branches and stalks of strange grass, she made her way to the lagoon. Her whistling had transferred into a humming. Unaware that a friend had followed her, she removed her sweater and fell back onto the sand. Her eyes shut as she continued to hum.

"Hello Sora," her friend called.

Without moving she answered, "Hiya Skipper. Out for a morning stroll?"

"Actually, I fish in the morning."

"And Gilligan didn't join you?"

"Not today. He'd rather sleep."

She chuckled. "Some sleepyheads. Thank you for the pillow."

"My pleasure." The Skipper went and sat on his normal fishing rock. Sora sat up and hugged her knees close. The two were silent as the round man tossed his rod. "So, where are you from?" he asked.

"A small town called Rocky River, Ohio."

"No kidding. The Professor is from Cleveland."

"Hm, how funny. Where are you from?"

"Hawaii. I actually did tours. That's how the seven of us became stranded."

"So you're telling me that the Howells brought packed luggage on a boat tour?" She giggled lightly.

"Not all of it was on the boat."

"How's that?"

"Every now and again, crates wash up with all sorts of things."

"I see. They are some silly darlings."

The Skipper laughed with her until his rod tugged.

"Oh! I think I got something!"

"Well, reel it in," Sora encouraged.

She looked around and found a net. She picked it up and ran to her friend's side.

"I think it's a big one," he exclaimed.

As he reeled it in, he began to see shiny scales. "Here it comes!" He lifted up the pole just as the fish whipped his tail at the Skipper's face. He began to fall backwards.

"I got it! I got it!"

Sora reached out the net just as the fish unhooked itself. The thrashing fish fell into the net's clutches. The brunette turned her head to see the Skipper still on the ground. She began to laugh.

"Are…you alright?"

"Did we get it?" he asked.

She held the net in front of him. "Look for yourself."

He shot up. "Gee wiz! We got him!"

"You still gonna fish?"

"Three fish is the record."

* * *

Elsewhere...

Ginger helped Mary Ann as they made breakfast. Mrs. Howell sat off to the side.

"I noticed something," the actress stated.

"What's that Ginger?" asked Mary Ann.

"The Professor never mentioned a family."

"Neither did the Skipper," she answered.

"Yes, but he's got Gilligan. Who does the Professor have?"

"No one really," Mrs. Howell added. The girls looked at her. "I've got Thurston. You two have your respective families, and the Skipper and the boy are best friends."

"How awfully sad," Mary Ann pouted.

"Well, there is still hope," Ginger grinned.

"What do you mean?" asked Mrs. Howell.

"Sora. She doesn't have anyone either, that we know of, and the two are already rooming together. It's practically fate!"

Just then the Professor walked by fiddling with the radio.

"Morning girls, Mrs. Howell," he greeted.

"Hello Professor," Mary Ann replied. He continued to go and sit at the table.

"See what I mean?" Ginger reiterated. "Everyone needs a distraction, and he doesn't have one."

"Maybe he needs a little, push," the rich woman suggested.

"Ah, maybe." The two girls grinned mischievously.

Loud laughter caught their attention. Sora was laughing as she and the Skipper walked over to the girls. Sora held a filled net. Gilligan walked out of the hut. His eyes widened at the catch.

"Hey Skipper, I don't think you need me to fish."

"Huh? Oh! I didn't catch these, she did."

"Well, he caught the first one." She began to giggle again. "It actually hit him in the face." She turned to the girls. "Where do you want them?"

"Right over here will be fine."

Mary Ann smiled. Sora laid them next to where the girls were set up. The brunette, Skipper, and Gilligan went and sat at the table with the Professor.

"Gee Sora, I still can't believe you caught that many."

"Believe it little buddy. She's a fine good fisherman."

"You caught some fish?" asked the Professor.

She nodded. "Yes. They're over by the girls if you wanted to see."

He leaned back and looked at the net.

"Impressive," he complimented.

"Where'd you learn to fish?" asked Gilligan.

"I used to fish with my father on Lake Erie. It was our summer trip for a long time." Her eyes glistened. "He would wake me up at five just to guarantee a plentiful catch." She giggled. "Mother wasn't such a fan."

"Do you live by Lake Erie?"

"Listen to this, Professor. Sora says she's from Rocky River, Ohio," replied the Skipper.

His eyes brightened. "Really? I know where that's at."

"Do you? Not many people are familiar with the town."

"I passed through it on my way to a scientist convention. That river is beautiful."

"Sure is." She fell silent. "Excuse me."

She stood up and ran into her hut. Mary Ann just set down some fish onto the table as Mr. Howell sat down.

"What's wrong?" asked Mary Ann as she looked in the direction of her friend.

"We were talking about her home," Gilligan replied guiltily.

"It's not your fault little buddy."

"Somebody should go check on her."

"I will," said Ginger. With that, the actress followed the brunette's path. She walked into the Professor's hut and ran into the dividing wall. Holding her nose she whispered, "When did that get there?"

She continued to follow it around until she found the end. She turned the corner and saw Sora under the blanket. "Sora?"

"Please," she cried, "I want to be alone."

"Oh sweetie, it's alright to miss home."

Ginger sat on the ground next to her. The blanket unraveled just enough for the girl's head to be visible. Silent tears fell down her face. "I miss home all the time."

"Do you have a family?" Sora squeaked.

"Yes. They don't live in Hollywood, but they support me." Sora stayed silent. Her eyes glazed over in thought. "The only thing that's helped me through are these people. They act like my family and they truly care."

"Really?" she asked.

She disliked herself for sounding so needy.

"Really, and they care about you too." Ginger held out her hand. "Won't you please have breakfast with us?"

Slowly, Sora grabbed the red head's hand and stood up. Wiping her tears away, she followed Ginger out of the hut. Gilligan ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm really sorry for making you so sad. I didn't mean to." Sora let out a burst of laughter that sounded like crying. "Oh boy, I did it again."

She giggled and held him at arms length.

"I'm all right. I was happy that you hugged me; I didn't expect it."

He scratched his hat. "Well in that case, let's eat."

She beamed at him. The two sat next to each other as the food was laid out. A tap in front of her plate brought Sora's attention to the Professor. He smiled at her.

"I'm glad you're feeling all right."

"Thank you Professor." She lowered her eyes as she felt her cheeks redden.

The castaways ate their food quickly. The conversation was happy and light-hearted. When they finished, Sora helped the girls clean up. They showed her what they did and how they cleaned things. They made idle talk as they went through their chores. Ginger gave Mary Ann a look as she nodded to the oblivious Sora. The ebony haired girl smiled.

"Sora?"

"Yes Mary Ann?"

"Did you have any boyfriends back home?" Noticing the girl blush, she continued. "We won't tell anyone."

Her emerald eyes stayed focused on the chore. "I had one."

"What was he like?" urged Ginger.

"Tall, handsome, strong. Smart too. We used to go see movies at the drive in all the time. We wouldn't even watch it at times."

"Well, what happened?"

She sighed. "He joined the military and said he needed to focus. When he returned, he married another woman."

"Oh that's just awful!"

"It worked out. I figure, I'd rather die alone than marry a man who looks for others," she paused, "How about you two? Any boyfriends?"

"Well," Ginger smiled sensually, "I had a few."

Sora giggled. "And you Mary Ann, darling?"

"I never had an actual boyfriend, though, he was sweet on me."

"That's adorable."

"How is rooming with the Professor?" asked Ginger. Mary Ann shot her a look.

"Just fine. He doesn't snore, so I'm not up at all hours. Oh! I forgot to thank you, Ginger, for the blanket."

"Oh it's no trouble. Find anyone cute?"

"Ginger, how silly of a question. She's been here one day."

"It's all right darlings."

She fell silent as she thought freely. Her fingers became still as her mouth curved into a shy smile. Her cheeks turned rosy. Mary Ann nudged the actress. The two gave each other a knowing glance. Shaking herself out of the trance, the brunette continued to work.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Gilligan slowly walked over to the lounging Howell's with a tray of coconut drinks. They began to tip, so he moved his body under it. It tipped to the other side, so he moved again. This pattern continued all the way to the chairs. He slowly set the tray down.

"Thank you dear," Mrs. Howell announced as she grabbed a cup. "Won't you join us?"

His eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder. "You talking to me?"

"Of course. Who else would she be talking to?" asked Mr. Howell.

"I was thinking a coconut sir."

"Just sit down boy."

With a quick step, Gilligan walked in front of them and sat down. He scratched his hat.

"How'd you like to help us with something?" asked the misses.

"Sounds great," Gilligan responded sarcastically. "Do I have to wash the sand or dust the leaves?"

"Neither," Thurston paused to look at the boy strangely, "Neither of those. You wouldn't be helping us, really."

"Who would I be helping?"

"Hmm. Well I'm not entirely sure."

"All you have to do is ask everyone questions," she explained. "It's a little survey, if you will."

"So I have to interview everyone separately?"

"Yes dear. Ask everyone the same questions, including yourself."

"What am I asking?"

Mrs. Howell pulled out a small stack of papers. "They're right on here. They can just fill it out."

Gilligan looked over the papers. "Okay. You two go first."

"Excuse me?"

"You said everyone. And no cheating."

"But-"

"Ah! No buts! Write."

Gilligan smirked as he waited for them to finish. He eyed them as if to keep them from cheating. When they were done, they handed him the papers. He smiled.

"Thank you very much. You'll get your results in a few days."

"Oh such slow service these days."

"I concur, Lovey."

* * *

"Mary Ann, Ginger, Sora?"

"Yes Gilligan?"

"Would you three mind filling out a survey? It'll just take a minute."

"I guess so," sighed Mary Ann.

"Alright," Ginger agreed.

"Sure thing," Sora answered.

Gilligan handed them each a paper and makeshift pencils. The girls wrote down their answers.

"Gilligan?"

"Yes Sora?"

She scrunched her face. "Why do you need to know how many outfits I have?"

"Yeah," the actress wondered, "Or who I find attractive?"

"These are strange questions."

Gilligan looked at a paper. "Would you look at that, these are strange."

The brunette lifted her head. "You mean, you didn't write these?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

Mary Ann cocked her head. "Then who did?"

"The Howells."

Ginger gazed at the paper. "Now why would they need that?"

Sora smirked as her eyes glinted. "How about we…create our answers."

"What do you mean?"

"This is obviously some sort of test; a compatibility is my guess. Why don't we skew the score?" She turned to the boy. "Did the Howells fill them out too?"

He nodded as he handed them to her. She smirked.

"What are you looking for?" Mary Ann asked.

"Just as I thought. Mr. and Mrs. Howell have nearly identical answers."

Ginger moved next to her friend. "You were right! Gilligan, who else has answered these?"

He scratched his hat. "No one.

"Well, let's save them some time and do it for them."

"I like the way you think Ginger." The emerald eyed girl smiled at the red shirt boy. "Do you wanna help?"

He grinned and nodded as the four set to work.

"And when we're finished, we tell the others. That way it'll confuse them even more," Mary Ann added cheerfully.

"Maybe, we could set up four tables for dinner, two chairs each, and write names at each spot."

"Then, we start acting as if it's a romantic dinner!"

"Bingo," Sora yelled.

* * *

The Next Evening...

Four makeshift tables stood in the middle of the camp. They were covered with tablecloths and candles that the Professor had made earlier. Each table also had two makeshift chairs. Gilligan set a piece of paper on each seat with a name written on it. He walked back into the Professor's hut. Everyone except the Howells stood there.

"Everyone ready?" he asked. They nodded their heads.

"Oh," Mary Ann exclaimed, "The food!"

Quickly, the ebony haired girl grabbed the already prepared food. In a waitress like fashion, she set each meal at the spots. When she finished, she ran back to the hut.

"Alright, Skipper and Ginger, you two start." Gilligan looked at Mary Ann. "Let's go find the Howells."

"What are we supposed to do," asked Sora.

"When the Howells come, go to the tables as if you were on a moonlit walk," the Skipper suggested. Sora and the Professor nodded.

"Show time," Ginger exclaimed.

Mary Ann and Gilligan hurried off to the Howells. The Professor and Sora went to hide behind some palm branches and waited. The Skipper and Ginger stood in the middle. She grabbed onto his arm. After a few moments, they could hear their friends. The actress tapped the Skipper's elbow as if to signal him to start. The two walked slowly to the table.

"Oh look," the Skipper spoke loudly, "Our names are at the same table."

The Howells looked on curiously.

Ginger smiled sensually. "Aren't I the luckiest girl on the island."

The Skipper led her around the table by a hand and gently set her into the chair. He bowed before making his way into his chair. Mr. And Mrs. Howell gave each other a baffled look.

"What's going on?" asked Thurston.

Gilligan leaned and whispered, "The survey matched Skipper and Ginger. He asked me to set this up."

Mr. Howell leaned over to his wife. "I don't think this was a good idea, Lovey."

"As long as we're matched, it should be just fine."

Just then, the Professor and Sora slowly walked into the open. Sora giggled in a light hearted way as the Professor smiled softly. Her eyes widened at the sight of the tables.

"Oh! What a romantic idea! Don't tell me you set this up Professor." She smirked in a playful way.

He laughed. "I pulled some strings." He clapped his hands. "Shall we look for our names my dear?"

"Why, of course."

The two walked to the table next to the Skipper. The Professor led Sora to her chair and pulled it out slightly.

"For you, mademoiselle." He pushed her closer to the table.

"Merci beaucoup." Sora giggled lightly as he sat into his chair.

Mr. Howell straightened up and held out his arm.

"I suppose we should look for our names."

Mary Ann quickly grabbed his arm and batted her eyelashes.

"I'll show you where you sit. It's right by my seat."

"Pardon?"

The ebony haired girl pulled Mr. Howell to the table. Mrs. Howell looked at Gilligan. He shrugged.

"I can't believe it either."

"There must be some mistake. Let me see those papers."

"No can do Mrs. Howell."

"Why not?"

"I fell into the lagoon earlier helping Skipper. They were in my pocket." She eyed the younger boy. "We can still eat," he suggested.

"I suppose so. I am famished."

The two sat in the last two chairs which were at the edge of the table group. Mr. Howell glanced desperately around on the other side of the group. Mrs. Howell gazed over the three tables. Ginger and the Skipper sat close and grasped each other's hands. Sora hummed lightly as her finger traced the Professor's open palm. Her free hand held on to his. He continued to whisper to her in French. Mary Ann batted her eyelashes at Mr. Howell as he struggled to decline the advances. They all quickly ate.

"Some survey," Gilligan muttered.

"Yes, a poor survey indeed."

"Mrs. Howell, you made it."

"Oh, that's right."

Mary Ann reached her hand forward and tightly gripped Mr. Howell's hand.

"Isn't this lovely?" she asked innocently.

"Why yes. I think it would be much lovelier if I was with my wife." She tightened her grip. "Or, it's lovely over here."

She grinned. "I have you to thank."

"What do you mean?"

She leaned in closer. "Gilligan told me what the survey was for. I couldn't be happier with the results."

His eyes bugged out. "You couldn't?"

"Not when something is so irresistible," she whispered.

Mr. Howell reached with his free hand to tap Sora on the shoulder. Without turning, she waved her hand at him.

"Not now, Mr. Howell. I'm in the middle of a grande evening."

The Professor leaned in. "Nice touch."

"Thank you."

Mary Ann pulled Thurston back. He picked up a small pebble and threw it over his shoulder. It hit the Skipper on the forehead. He rubbed it.

"Ow." His eyes shot to the now standing Mr. Howell. "Look! They're dancing! What a fantastic idea." He grinned at Ginger. "Care for a dance?"

"Why, of course."

The two stood up. The Skipper quickly ran into a hut and grabbed a record. After turning it on, he led Ginger into the more open space and began to dance. Mary Ann hastily followed their lead as she forced Mr. Howell to dance. After some urging from Mrs. Howell, Gilligan joined the other two and began to dance. The Professor looked up at them from his table.

"Ah, seems that we've moved onto dancing." He stood up and held out his hand to Sora. "Care for a dance."

She beamed at him, blushing slightly, and grabbed his hand. "Of course."

A few songs later, the four couples still danced. Mary Ann decided to kick it up a notch. She slowly tried to move closer. Noticing this, Mr. Howell began to add distance between them.

"Now, Mary Ann. We mustn't be so hasty."

"I just can't help myself Mr. Howell. You're such a good dancer." She moved in closer. He quickly let go of her hands.

"Why are you doing this?"

"That survey said we had the same answers. That means we were meant to be," she explained.

Mr. Howell turned to his wife. "Lovey, tell them what that survey was for before they go mad!"

"Why should I? You were having a great time."

"Lovey, darling, I was merely incapable of leaving. She was breaking my hand," he explained.

"It's true, I have a strong grip," the ebony haired girl added.

"Alright. The survey was merely for Thurston and I to see who might end up as a couple."

Sora smirked as the Professor spun her in front of the Howells. "I knew it!"

"You did?"

"It was easy to figure. Once I saw you two had the same answers, it was simply a matter of connecting the dots."

"So what does that mean?" asked Thurston.

"It means, we faked the entire thing," the Skipper finished.

"You mean, Mary Ann doesn't like my Thurston?"

"I would never steal another woman's husband," she admitted shyly, "Even if I did find him attractive."

"Next time," the Professor began, "Just ask."

The Howells nodded in agreement. After a few laughs, everyone began to disperse. Sora stayed planted as she watched her friends leave. She spun on her heels and began to pick up the dishes. She finished two tables when a voice startled her.

"Need any help?"

"Oh!" She jumped slightly. "You scared me Professor."

He laughed slightly. "I apologize. Is there anything I can help with?"

"No, it's quite all right." She continued to pick up the dishes and blow out the candles.

"I did enjoy our evening, Sora."

She blushed and spoke without turning, "It was wonderful. They all have outdone themselves." She turned around. "For a moment…," she stopped herself. "Oh, nevermind. It's silly."

"No, please, continue," he urged.

The emerald eyed woman sighed. "For a moment, I forgot we were stranded." The brunette looked into his blue eyes for a moment. She averted her gaze. "I'm sorry. That was silly of me. I must be getting island madness or something. I should go do the dishes. Thanks again Professor."

She sped away in the direction of the basin. He sighed and sat at the table.

* * *

**I just love the scene with Gilligan and the Howells. Anywhoosal, thank you kindly for reading. You're all awesome for doing so! Please R&amp;R, feedback is always appreciated.**

**Question of the day: Who is your favorite character and why?**

**I would love to read your answers because I'm genuinely curious. Have a lovely day!**

**manyreasons**


	3. Chapter 3-Music Fever

**AH! Chapter 3 is approaching! Here it comes!**

* * *

Some weeks later...

Sora sat at the table as she thought. Her hand rested under her chin as her emerald eyes were glazed over. From a distance, she seemed to be a statue. It was a full moon and hardly a cloud was in the sky. Her mind wandered around her home before she had come to Hawaii. She refused to think of her family after that. She pictured her grandparents, parents, and siblings. A small smile crept onto her face. A sudden scream aroused her from her trance. She scurried toward the Skipper and Gilligan's hut. When she arrived, the Skipper was trying to wake him up. Sora ran to help.

"Gilligan, wake up."

"Wake up, little buddy."

His eyes snapped open just as he began to fall out of the hammock. Thinking quickly, Sora gripped his waist and pulled him toward the Skipper and herself. After saving him from the fall, she let go. Gilligan looked at them.

"Wh-What happened?" he asked.

"You had another nightmare Gilligan," the round man explained.

"Oh boy was it scary! A giant turtle was stomping around the island-"

"Gilligan."

"And he left giant footprints that were canyons-"

"Gilligan!"

Sora rolled her eyes as she put her hand over the boy's mouth. His mumbling soon stopped.

"Gilly, calm down." She removed her hand. "Get some rest."

"But I can't sleep," he complained.

Skipper rolled onto his own hammock.

"If you ask real nicely, I'm sure Sora will sing you to sleep."

His eyes widened. "Could you please?"

The brunette smiled softly and ran her fingers through Gilligan's hair.

"Alright. Promise you'll fall asleep?" He nodded. "Good." She began to hum and slowly rocked the hammock.

"The star shone bright, throughout the night. Peace searched for you. Here you are, here you dream, of sweet serenity. Sleep will come, night will pass. Dawn will be your friend." She continued to hum until Gilligan's eyes drooped closed. She smiled as she bent down.

"Goodnight Skipper."

"Goodnight Sora. Thanks for singing to him."

"Pleasure."

With that, the emerald eyed girl tiptoed out of the hut. She turned to sit at the table when she saw the Professor. Grinning, she sat down in front of him and eyed him.

He looked at her. "What?"

"Oh, just wondering why you're not asleep."

"I could ask the same question," he paused, "I heard Gilligan screaming and then you singing."

She raised her eyebrows. "Ah. You couldn't fall asleep after that?"

He shook his head. "Doesn't seem so. Why can't you sleep?"

She shrugged as she circled the wood with her finger. "Beats me." The Professor yawned. She giggled. "Are you sure you aren't tired?"

"Not at all," he mumbled as his eyes slowly began to droop.

She moved from her spot and walked over to the Professor. She gently put his arm around her neck and gradually pulled him up. Slightly leaning on her, the intelligent man stumbled his way to their hut. Sora guided him to his bamboo cot and rolled him onto it. She then pulled the blanket over his shoulder. She began to walk toward her own cot.

"Sora," he whispered.

"Yes Professor?"

"Could you sing to me, like you did Gilligan?"

She gazed into his pleading blue eyes. Here was a grown man, an intelligent one no less, looking as frightened as a lost child. Now that Sora thought of it, he was never able to show fear. He had to keep his cool: he couldn't afford to ask for comfort. She offered a gentle smile as she sat next to his cot. She began to rub her fingers through his hair. Her hum filled the midnight air. She sang a lovely tune. After noticing the man asleep, she quietly walked to her own cot. She sighed as sleep finally consumed her.

* * *

The Next Morning...

The Skipper wandered around the forest. His face was formed into that of a disgruntled man. He mumbled to himself as he looked for his goofy friend. He decided to try and call out for him.

"Gilligan," he bellowed, "Oh Gilligan!"

"Over here, Skipper!"

The round man glanced around. "Over where?"

"In the cave!"

"In the-? Why are you in the cave?"

He peeked his head out. "I'm cooling off."

"What are you talking about? The weather is fine."

"You have more protection, especially around the middle," he teased.

The Skipper glared at him and reached for his hat to whack his friend.

"Skipper," a voice scolded.

His anger quickly turned into that of fear. "Wh-Who said that?"

"It's just me," Sora answered.

She was hanging upside down from a thick tree branch. Her brunette hair hung from her head.

"How'd you get up there?"

"I climbed."

She lifted herself up and grabbed the branch with her hands. She slowly lowered her legs and began to swing.

"Watch out," she warned.

The emerald eyed woman dropped to the ground. She faced the boys with a wide grin that quickly turned into a frown.

"Skipper, why were you about to hit Gilly?"

He held onto his hat and averted his gaze. "Well, he made a comment about my weight."

"Is this true Gilligan?" He nodded. "Shame. You know he's sensitive about that." She paused as she looked around. "Why are you in a cave?"

"Because the sun makes the island hot."

A small breeze swept through. Sora and the Skipper looked at each other. They shared a worried expression. The woman looked at her friend.

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah."

Sora placed one hand onto his forehead and the other around his neck. Her eyes widened.

"You sure don't feel all right," she expressed worriedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she started, "Your forehead is really warm." She grabbed his wrist. "Come on, let's go talk to the Professor."

"Good idea Sora. He'll know what to do," the Skipper replied.

The trio walked back to the huts. Sora and the Skipper were silent as Gilligan talked randomly. They quickly made it to the huts. The brunette let go of her friend's wrist.

The round man viewed the camp. "I don't see him anywhere."

"Professor," the emerald eyed girl called. "Oh, Professor!" She went silent as she listened. Her ears perked up. "Come on," she whispered.

The three headed toward the edge of the camp. Sora pulled back some palm leaves to reveal the intelligent man inspecting a wooden crate.

"Hey there Professor."

He jumped slightly. "Oh, hello Sora."

"I was calling for you."

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't hear you."

"It's alright." She glanced back at Gilligan. He was sweating. "Professor, I think something's wrong with Gilly."

He paused his inspecting and looked up worriedly.

"What do you mean?"

"He was in a cave because he was too hot to be outside."

"Too hot? But it's one of the coolest days we've had!"

"I know. I felt his forehead, and I think he has a fever." She hushed her voice to a whisper. "And with no medicine, I'm afraid it'll get worse."

The blue eyed man frowned. He waved his hand at the goofy boy.

"Gilligan, come here for a moment." He trudged next to the Professor. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Really warm. You know when my butt was on fire? Warmer than that."

"Why don't we go back to my hut, and I'll see what's going on."

Gilligan nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Later...

The girls and the Skipper paced back and forth outside of the Professor's hut.

"Oh, I wish the Professor would hurry," the round man worried.

"I hope Gilligan's okay," Mary Ann whined.

Just then the door opened. The Professor walked to the table and sat down. He wiped his forehead as the four hurried over to him.

"How is he Professor?" asked the Skipper.

"Is he sick?" asked Ginger.

"It seems that Sora's suspicions were correct. Gilligan seems to have a fever."

"Don't we have any medicine?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Ginger."

Mary Ann's eyes widened. "Does that mean he's going to die?"

"I wish I knew."

The ebony haired girl let out a soft sob before running away. Ginger soon followed. The Skipper fell onto the table chair with a depressed look on his face. The Professor hung his head. Sora glared at them. She threw her hands in the air.

"That's it? You're not even going to try?"

"Well I'm sorry Sora."

She crossed her arms. "That's not good enough. I'm not letting this happen; not to Gilligan."

She stomped into the hut. The goofy boy was laying on a bamboo cot sleeping. She moved swiftly to the bookshelf her roommate had made. She scanned through the book titles until she came to one that had a flower on the spine. She grabbed it and started flipping the pages. Her eyes quickly read the desired pages. With her blood boiling, she stomped back outside. Angrily, she slammed the book onto the table. The Skipper and the Professor jumped.

"Page sixty-one under medicinal herbs and flora, third paragraph."

The Professor opened to the page quickly. He began to read out loud, "'Hibiscus Sabdariffa L., commonly known as Roselle, is a member of the Malvaceae, or mallow, family. It originated in Egypt and can now be found growing in warm places around the world including India, Africa, Sudan, Jamaica, China, the Philippines, and the United States.' I don't understand."

"Keep reading."

"'Hibiscus tea, or sour tea, is tart tasting and rich in antioxidants. It can protect the liver, stimulate the appetite, and help reduce fevers.'" His eyes lit up. "This could save Gilligan! Sora, how'd you know it'd be under this chapter?"

"My name isn't the only thing that's Native American. My great grandmother taught my mother."

He furrowed his brow. "But no one knows how to make tea."

"But we can learn, can't we?"

"I don't know Skipper. The book doesn't give any instructions."

Sora rolled her eyes. "If you want something done, do it yourself," she muttered.

The brunette proceeded to walk in to the jungle. Her eyes wandered from bush to bush seeking the flower. Meanwhile, the Skipper and the Professor brainstormed as they were completely oblivious to Sora's exit.

"We could-no that wouldn't work."

"It's possible that-we don't have the right ingredients."

The two sat silently for another few minutes. Mr. Howell leisurely walked up to the table. His presence caused the other two to glance up.

"Hello Mr. Howell."

"Hello Skipper. Tell me, what are you two up to?"

The intelligent man answered, "We're trying to find a way to cure Gilligan. He has a fever."

"I see."

The Skipper widened his eyes. "Hey! Where'd Sora go?"

The wealthy man smirked. "I saw her walk in to the jungle. It must be how women deal with things."

"She must be looking for the flower. But, I thought no one can make tea."

The Professor sighed. "At least she's doing something. It's better than what we have."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Thank you for letting me use your tea pot, Mrs. Howell."

"My pleasure dear," she paused, "Sora?"

"Yes?"

"What do you need it for again?"

The brunette smiled. "I'm brewing tea that will make Gilligan feel better."

"Really?" a familiar voice squeaked from the window.

Sora chuckled. "Yes Ginger."

The actress came inside. "You mean, Gilligan will be all right?"

"He'll be back to his goofy self before you know it."

"Wait until Mary Ann hears this," she exclaimed while running out of the hut.

After a few moments, the two girls came running back in. The ebony haired girl hugged Sora tightly. She giggled. Soon thereafter, she was done with the tea. She turned to the wealthy woman.

"Mrs. Howell, do you have a bamboo cup I can allow Gilligan to use?"

"Why, yes dear." She grabbed a cup from her side table. "Here's one."

"Thank you darling. Would you like to help?" she asked sweetly.

Mary Ann and Ginger nodded their heads. The blonde woman grinned.

"You three go right ahead. Thurston and I are golfing today."

"Alright. Let's go girls," the actress replied.

"Thanks again Mrs. Howell," Sora called.

The three girls walked through camp to the Professor's hut. Walking right past the men, they went inside. The men gave them a funny glance. The goofy first mate was still sleeping on the bamboo cot. Ginger started shaking the boy.

"Gilligan," she whispered, "Wake up."

His eyes opened. "Hi girls," he said weakly.

"Mary Ann, can you help him sit up." She nodded and propped up the sick boy. Sora poured a glass of tea and smiled at him. "Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better."

He took the bamboo cup and slowly drank the brew. When finished, he licked his lips.

"That tastes real good. May I have some more?"

"Of course Gilly."

"Drink up," said Ginger happily as she handed him a full cup.

Sora patted his leg and stood up. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Professor," she called.

His head popped up. "Yes?"

"Do you happen to have a thermometer?"

His hand dug into his pocket. "Yes I do." He tossed it to her.

"Thank you." She turned back into the hut, closing the door behind her.

"Apparently, she knows how to make tea," stated the Skipper. The Professor nodded in agreement. "Hey, what ever happened to that wooden crate you found?"

His blue eyes lit up. "I completely forgot about that box."

"Let's go look at it!"

"What if the girls need us?"

The Skipper smirked. "I think they're capable of taking care of my little buddy. We'll be more useful by the crate."

"I suppose you're right Skipper."

The round man puffed out his chest with pride. The pair quickly retraced their steps to where the crate was. The two men circled it. The Professor stopped when he saw writing.

"What's it say Professor?" asked the Skipper.

"It just says M-O-T-I."

"I wonder what it means."

He shrugged, smiling slightly. "Let's bring it back to the others."

* * *

In the camp...

Everyone, save Mary Ann and Gilligan, stood around the box. Sora had her hands clasped in excitement. Mrs. Howell and Ginger guessed excitedly what would be in the crate. Mr. Howell clapped his hands with glee. The Skipper and Professor started to open it.

"Oh, I just can't wait to see what it is," Ginger squealed.

"I hope it's the new summer collection," Mrs. Howell proclaimed.

Just then, the box snapped open. Everyone's eyes widened as the Skipper pulled out some hay. Sora squealed with delight as she dug her hands into the box. She pulled out a shiny violin and it's corresponding bow. She began to play it vivaciously as she danced around her friends. She stopped and set the instrument on the table.

"What else is there?" The group stared at her. "What? I'm part Irish."

They shook their heads and continued to pull out instruments. There was a flute, a saxophone, two tambourines, another violin, a cello, a harp, and a trumpet. Sora's eyes gleamed.

"Why, they're just instruments," Skipper said.

The brunette gasped. "Just instruments? I dare say you're wrong." She picked up the trumpet. "These are beautiful things that create music."

She blew into the horn, therefore, creating a jazz sound.

Ginger grinned. "I like that sound."

Sora giggled as she set it down and picked up the saxophone.

"Then you'll love this." She began to play a bluesy vibe. Grinning, she set it down. "Don't you see? Music is a beautiful thing."

The Professor's eyes brightened. "Would you know what these letters mean?" he asked while picking up the top.

"M-O-T-I. Hmm. That could be the Music Of The Islands."

"What's that, my dear?" questioned Mr. Howell.

"It's a band that was starting in Hawaii. I saw them a couple days before I was shipwrecked. Their instruments were old, so maybe these are the ones they ordered."

"That seems awfully important to a band."

"That's right Mrs. Howell," the Professor exclaimed. "That means the band would be looking for these."

"The radio," the Skipper chimed in. "I'll go get it."

"How are instruments going to help us get off the island?" asked Mr. Howell.

"I don't know yet, but they may have reported it."

Sora eyed the harp eagerly. Without saying a word, she snatched it and headed in to the jungle.

"I wonder where she's going," the actress muttered.

Just then the Skipper arrived with the radio. A huge grin was painted on to his face.

"Here it is Professor."

"Quick! Turn it on."

He turned the dial just as the announcer spoke.

:And now, for the oddities. The band Music Of The Islands, otherwise known as Moti, has just reported a missing crate from their newest shipment.:

"That's it," Ginger squealed.

"Hush," the Professor ordered.

:They believe the crate to hold a variety of instruments including a custom made harp. The shipping company believes to have lost the crate off the coast of Hawaii. Although Moti has asked, no search will be conducted for the equipment.:

The Skipper angrily turned it off.

"Of course they wouldn't search for instruments," he muttered.

"Oh well," the Professor started, "It was a little foolish to think they'd look for them."

Mary Ann walked up to the sad group. She gave them a curious look.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently.

"Oh nothing, Mary Ann. What do you need?" the Skipper questioned.

"I was wondering if Sora could brew some more tea for Gilligan. He drank up the first batch already."

The actress sighed. "She went in to the jungle somewhere."

"I'll look for her," the intelligent man offered.

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

In the jungle...

The blue eyed man trekked through the forest. He called out for his missing friend. The Professor had made his way near the waterfall. His ears perked up as he heard giggling.

"Sora? Is that you," he whispered.

He crept around a few bushes to see the emerald eyed girl. She was playing the harp to two small children. The little boy and little girl seemed to be a part of a native tribe. The intelligent man watched from afar. The sound of the waterfall was quiet enough for him to hear her.

Sora pounded her chest. "Sora." She then pointed to the girl. "Your name?"

The little girl smiled as she understood. She pounded her little chest. "Aniani."

The boy pounded his chest. "Haku."

The brunette grinned. Aniani pointed to the harp and then her throat. She raised her eyebrow.

"You want me to sing?" she asked. She giggled at their confused faces. "Sing."

She proceeded to sing a few notes. This made the children smile.

"Sora sing," Haku stated.

"Okay."

Her fingers delicately plucked at the harp. A melodious tune developed quickly. Sora started to hum.

"There goes the beautiful butterfly. Wings soaring up so so high. Dancing and flashing her colors. Caring less about the far off dangers. Free from the shackles on the ground. Her spirit flying all around. Nothing can tie the beautiful butterfly down."

Sora played the harp as the noise faded. The two children's faces were beaming with joy. Aniani gave the woman a hug. Even from where he was at, the Professor could tell how happy it made her.

"Haku sing? Aniani sing?" she asked the two.

They giggled as they shook their heads in the negatory fashion. The Professor decided he should make himself known.

Acting as if he hadn't seen them, he called out, "Sora, where are you?"

The emerald eyed girl turned in the direction of his voice. The two children suddenly became fearful. Sora hugged the two in a calming way. She smoothed her hand over their heads.

"Over here Professor," she replied. She turned to the children. "It's okay. Professor good man."

The man in the khakis walked in to the open. He smirked when he saw the children. The blue eyed man slowly walked over. He lowered to their height when he was only inches from Sora.

"Found some new friends, huh?"

"Yeah. They saw the harp and just walked over." The lady giggled. She turned to the children. She pointed to herself. "Sora." She pointed to the girl. "Aniani." She squeezed the boy. "Haku." She nodded her head at the man. "Professor."

The children looked at her hesitantly. After giving them a reassuring smile, the children started to poke the man.

"Professor," said Haku.

He nodded. "Yes."

"Professor sing."

Sora let out a giggle. The Professor smirked.

"No. Professor not sing."

The children laughed boisterously. They began talking to each other while climbing over the adults.

"What did ya need Professor?" Sora asked while giggling.

"Gilligan drank all of the tea. Mary Ann wanted you to make more."

Her eyes sparkled. "If he drank all of it, he should be just fine. It was a strong brew." She paused as she smiled at the children. "What are they saying?"

"Well, they can't stop talking about your song. Something about a butterfly."

Sora gasped. "They understood the song!"

"They also say you're a beautiful lady with a lovely voice." The woman blushed.

"What else?"

"Uh, um."

She gave him a curious glance. "What?"

"They think we're married."

Her face began to warm. She knew she was as red as a tomato.

"Oh."

Just then, the little girl pulled on her hand while she spoke quickly. Sora glanced back to her friend.

"What is she saying?"

"She wants you to meet her tribe."

Her eyes widened. "Tell her we can't. It's not an option."

"Why not?"

"We have to get back to our own camp. Besides, tribes aren't always as friendly as children."

The Professor pondered this.

"Alright."

He lowered to the ground again. He explained to the little girl that they couldn't go. Her happy smile turned in to a small frown. She hugged Sora's knees.

"Sora good," she muttered.

Haku ran over and hugged her knees as well. The woman picked both of them up.

"Aniani good, Haku good." She kissed both of their foreheads and set them down. She waved her hand as they started walking away. "Bye bye."

The children were soon out of sight. After some hesitation, the Professor hugged her as she wiped small tears away. After a few moments, they let go.

"We should head back," she muttered.

"Agreed."

* * *

At camp...

"There they are," Mary Ann exclaimed as her two friends emerged from the brush. She rushed to them. "Do you have more tea?"

Sora smirked. "Gilligan doesn't need anymore. If he drank that whole batch, he will be okay."

Her brown eyes glimmered. "That's great!"

The brunette walked away to see her friend. The blue eyed man watched her go. The ebony haired woman smirked knowingly.

"So Professor, where was she?"

"What? Oh, she was near the waterfall playing the new harp."

"Is she any good?"

"She plays it well, yes."

Ginger came in to view. "Mary Ann! The pot is boiling."

She snapped her fingers. "Oh! That's dinner."

"I'll round everyone up."

* * *

**Hey you wonderful readers! I hope you're enjoying the read. More chapters are to come, but they may come slower than before due to the fact I'm not following a script of any sort. I ask that you all be patient, I will continue to update.**

**Question of the day: Which episode do you love/hate the most and why?**

**Again, my curiosity nags at me. Thank you to those who answered last chapter's question. If you have any questions for me, feel free to ask. Please R&amp;R! I would be ecstatic to get some feedback. You're all incredible!**

**manyreasons**


	4. Chapter 4-The Competition

**Hey! Sorry it took me a couple of days, but it's finally here! This is definitely shorter than the last chapters, but I hope you still enjoy the read!**

* * *

Sometime later...

Gilligan and the Skipper stood next to a hut as they made necessary repairs. The young boy whistled with high spirits. The Skipper grinned in amusement.

"Good afternoon, fellas," called Sora.

"Afternoon," the Skipper replied.

Due to the fact that he was using his mouth to hold nails, Gilligan mumbled his reply. The brunette giggled light heartedly.

"Is there anything I can help with?" the lovely lady asked.

The two men looked at each other. The Skipper began to chuckle. Gilligan smiled and chuckled for no particular reason. Sora crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. She was not at all amused. Once the round man collected himself, he turned to the young woman.

"No thanks, I'd rather you not hurt yourself."

"Hurt myself," she exclaimed. "May I ask you something, Skipper?"

He nodded, still amused.

"Am I understanding you correctly when I say you think I can't help without stumbling?"

He was taken back. "I'm sorry Sora. I know you can help, but this is a little more difficult than making tea."

Gilligan comically raised his eyebrows. The emerald eyed girl began to tap her foot.

"I suppose you think I should go prepare the food, or tend to the garden, or-or wash the clothing," she spoke heatedly.

The Skipper shrugged. "I don't see what's stopping you."

The brunette let out a gasp of surprise as her eyes widened. Her arms were now at her sides, leading in to balled fists. Her posture had straightened significantly as her toe tapping stopped.

"Well, we'll just have to see how clumsy I really am," she yelled before stomping off.

Gilligan tugged on his friend's sleeve. He dropped the nails from his mouth. His gaze followed Sora.

"Skipper, I think you upset her."

This earned a slap on the head, courtesy of the Skipper's hat. After coddling the injury for a moment, Gilligan picked up the nails. A worried expression crossed his face. The two set back to work.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Mary Ann walked around the camp with a basket of fruit. Mrs. Howell and Ginger sat in lawn chairs off to the side. The box of instruments were sitting in front of the lounging ladies. All three had their attention caught by a fuming Sora. She paced back and forth across the sand. Her hands were still balled into fists. Her nose and cheeks were crimson in color.

"What ever is the matter, dear?" questioned a worried Mrs. Howell.

Sora walked over to the box and dug her hand into the hay. Her answer came in mumbles and sounds.

She picked up a tambourine. "Skipper needs to-"

She shook the tambourine loudly.

"Who does he think he is? Why, I oughtta-"

She blew into the trumpet, causing several different tones to erupt from the bell.

"He can just go ahead and-"

She quickly played a few notes on the saxophone. When she was finished, she replaced all of the instruments. She jumped up and continued to pace.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" asked Ginger.

Sora stopped and stood her ground. She opened her mouth as began to recite the course of events.

"So, I go over and ask the Skipper and Gilligan if they need help with repairs," she explained, "The first thing that he does is laugh at me! Then he went on to say that he didn't want me to injure myself by doing something so tough! Grr. Why, he thinks the only thing I can do without harming myself are the dishes, or laundry, or tea brewing! Ugh!"

The three women dropped their jaws open. Once the eldest woman realized it, she quickly shielded her mouth with her hand. Sora began to pace again as she thought.

"Well that's just awful," the farm girl finally spoke, "You're capable of so many things, Sora."

"If we were in Hollywood, I'd slap him right on the kisser," the actress added.

"Even Thurston knows better than that."

"What are you going to do?" Mary Ann inquired.

The brunette's eyes lit up as she snapped her fingers.

"I know exactly what I'm going to do," she paused, "I'll let you all know during lunch."

She continued to scurry away.

* * *

Lunchtime...

Mary Ann and Ginger glanced at each other from across the table. They had been anxiously awaiting to hear what their newest friend had planned to do. Looking around, they noticed Sora was not in her usual spot, which was right in between Skipper and Gilligan. Instead, she had decided to sit between the Professor and Mr. Howell. They weren't the only one who noted the change in seating. The Professor looked warily from his roommate to the best friends. His gaze finally rested on the emerald eyed brunette. She ate her lunch silently. He quirked a curious brow.

"How was everyone's morning," he chanced at asking.

"It was wonderful," Mr. Howell began, "Lovey and I took a stroll, then I went listened to the stock program on the radio."

"I was able to get some laundry done," Mary Ann stated.

"And I helped," Ginger piped up.

A few moments of silence passed.

"Well, how about you, Sora? What did you do this morning?" the blue eyed man persisted.

"I took a walk down to the lagoon, swam a little. Then I offered to help Gilly with some repairs..." she trailed off while raising her eyes to stare at the

Skipper. "Oh! Before I forget, I'll have to postpone your experiment, Professor, for I have to compete with the Skipper."

His eyes widened as his eyebrows raised. Everyone else stopped eating and gazed at the young woman. The round man's mouth hung open. His face wore a shocked expression.

"You what?" he asked with trepidation.

Her gaze locked onto his, her attitude very serious.

"You and I are going to have a building contest," she paused, "Nervous?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. I'm just curious as to why."

She gave a low chuckle.

"Well, since you were so sure that I couldn't handle the 'big and manly' jobs, I thought it best to put our skills against each other. But, there's no shame in saying no."

The entire group continued to watch the scene play out. The Skipper shut his mouth as he slowly thought about the offer.

"No, I'll do it. I'll face you in the contest," he paused, "Who's going to be the judge?"

"I thought I'd let you pick," Sora replied as she began to finish her salad.

He smirked slightly. "I pick the Professor," he declared.

Sora gave a curt nod. "Well then," she spoke while standing up, "I'll see you at the lagoon, three pm sharp."

She grinned and began to walk away, bringing her empty dish with her. The Skipper crossed his arms and gave his own little smirk. Just before she completely left, Sora turned slightly.

"Skipper," she called, "I find it only fair for you to know that my father was a carpenter."

"Good for him," he replied calmly.

Her emerald eyes twinkled before she disappeared into the hut with the basin. The Skipper's smirk faltered into a worried frown. He began to shake his head.

"What did I get myself into?"

* * *

A few hours later...

The Skipper stood next to a makeshift table near the lagoon. On the other side, Sora was seated on top of her own makeshift table. In the middle sat a pile of supplies. The green eyed lady was talking with the women. A cheeky grin was plastered on to her face. Her posture was relaxed. The round man rubbed his hands together nervously. Mr. Howell and Gilligan stood next to him.

"Don't worry Skipper," the goofy boy spoke, "I'm sure you'll build something great."

"Thanks little buddy."

"She seems rather relaxed," stated the rich fellow.

The Professor walked into the middle. After looking at both contestants, he clapped his hands together. This effectively caught everyone's attention.

"Shall we get started?" he asked rhetorically. "Here are the rules: Both of you must build a bird house in a certain amount of time. It will be judged on three different criteria; stability, craftsmanship, and creativity. You may take as long as you like. Once you're done, raise your hand and Ginger will bring you something to cover it. I won't judge either one until they're both done," he paused, "Any questions?"

Sora shook her head the same time the Skipper did. He smiled with content.

Holding out his hands, he spoke, "You may begin."

Immediately, the two set to work. Sora hopped off of her table and turned to face it. She pulled a piece of paper and pencil from her back pocket. Laying it flat, she began making the blueprints. Across the way, the Skipper was gathering bamboo, grass, and twigs. He grabbed a hatchet from the pile and headed back to his station.

A half hour or so passed by. The Skipper glanced over his shoulder to see Sora pulling a saw, from left to right, through a bamboo stalk. He couldn't help but to notice that she seemed to be completely relaxed. It was quite the contrary to his own frustrated attitude. Focusing back on his work, he frowned to see his roof falling apart. His eyes brightened as he thought of an idea. Fifteen minutes later, the Skipper raised his hand.

"Ginger," he called proudly, "I'm finished."

He puffed out his chest as he set his finished product onto his table. The actress quickly hurried over and covered the bird house. He glanced over to see Sora still working. A grin of satisfaction appeared on his face. Gilligan walked over.

"See Skipper, I told you that you'd do great."

He gave the first mate a side hug. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

The two headed farther into the camp. Sora continued to work. Mary Ann watched the Skipper walk away.

"Oh," she whined, "Skipper's already done!"

"That's all right, darling," the builder spoke calmly, "The first rule my father taught me was to be patient. The second, make sure you build for yourself."

The two shared a smile before Sora refocused. Another half hour later, the brunette straightened up and turned to her red haired friend.

"Ginger, I'm done."

The actress smiled and covered the bird house that laid on the table. Mrs. Howell grinned.

"I'll go get the Professor," the heiress offered.

"And I'll get the Skipper," Mary Ann chirped.

* * *

Moments later...

Sora and the Skipper stood next to their respective creations. The two tables had been moved together. Gilligan, the Howells, Ginger, and Mary Ann sat on a log that sat in front of the show tables. The Professor faced the audience.

"Everyone ready?" he asked.

They all nodded. The intelligent man walked over to the Skipper's hidden bird house. He pulled back the white sheet to see an average looking bird house. A small hole led into the structure. A perch was right under the opening. The Professor poked and prodded the structure.

"Hmm..."

When he was finished, he moved over to Sora's covered project. He removed the cloth just as he had done to the Skipper's. Upon doing so, he revealed a much more artistic bird house. It was larger in size. The roof was flat with the edge of it curling slightly, much like Chinese buildings used to have. The front panel of the house had trim at the bottom that portrayed a sunflower. On the left panel was a flying bird, carved into the sides. Under a round opening stood three separate perches. Again, the Professor poked and prodded until he was satisfied.

"Hmm..." The Professor thought quietly to himself.

The audience looked on curiously.

"Well, who won?" asked Mr. Howell after his companion thought for some time.

"Considering the criteria, I'm going to declare Sora as the winner."

All of the audience members applauded the brunette. She grinned and curtsied. The six of them surrounded the winner.

"Thank you," she humbly spoke. She turned to look around, only to see the Skipper heading farther into camp. "Excuse me."

Sora quickly picked up her bird house and hurried after her friend, leaving the other chatterboxes behind. She reached him quickly. She held the house in front of her as she walked with him. His head was downcast.

"I suppose you want to rub it in my face," he mumbled.

Sora shook her head. "No."

"Well, congrats anyway." She only nodded. "If you don't wanna rub it in, then what do you want?"

The brunette gazed at him.

"All I wanted was for you to treat me as an adult. When you said I couldn't help because I'd get injured, it felt like you were coddling me," she explained.

"And the rest of it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't hold it against you long. After all, I did instigate it." She gave a quiet chuckle. "My temper isn't the best."

The Skipper rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess I could've let you help," he paused, "I'm sorry Sora."

The lady grinned as she gave her friend a side hug. After a moment or so, she held her bird house out to him. He gave her a confused look. She giggled.

"It's for you and Gilly, for your hut."

The Skipper took it with a face full of glee.

* * *

During Dinner...

"Well, I'm glad you and Skipper were able to settle your differences," the Professor proclaimed.

"Not to mention, in a civil manner," quipped Mr. Howell.

The four women glanced at each other with a twinkle in their eyes. Suddenly, they all let out a collection of guffaws. The men quirked their brows at them. The three older ones turned to give a questioning expression to Gilligan. He only shrugged.

"What's so funny?" chuckled the rich man.

"Like I said, my temper needs adjustment," Sora replied light heartedly.

The men each decided to let it go. They were done with arguments for the day, and they couldn't be happier. The Skipper raised his glass.

"Well, I'll say toast to Sora and the many surprises she brings," he spoke with pride.

"And," the emerald eyed woman interrupted, "to all of you wonderful people. You have truly become my family."

The rest of the table cheered and clanked their classes together. They gave each other a loving smile before continuing their well prepared meal.

* * *

**Yay! I just had to give Sora kind of a sassy/possibly devious side. Thank you guys so much for being patient and willing to wait! You're amazing to be that way. Keep R&amp;R! Feedback is so helpful!**

**Due to the fact that I may not always PM you guys once you review due to how this wonderful website works, I will be answering them at the end of the chapters. To specify, only the ones I can't respond to via PM. So, look for those. Here's the first batch:**

**Guest: I'm sorry she didn't seem to like Gilligan. If it's any consolation, I did think about it.**

**LunaGirl180: Regarding the chapter 2 review; I'm super excited that you like my story! A jealous Ginger may be in the future. ;) Plus the Howells had to be shocked in the dance scene somehow, otherwise, I agree. Gilligan and Mary Ann would've been adorable.**

**LunaGirl180: Regarding the chapter 3 review; That's a lot of favorite episodes! Lol. Don't worry, I love the entire series! Um, if I were to ship canon pairings, I would chose MAG and ProfessorxGinger and the obvious Howells. Non-canon pairings, I would pick about anyone of them(except the Howells) to have a relationship with my OC.**

**Question of the day: If you had a chance to meet your favorite character, how do you think you'd react? And be honest ;)**

**Whoo! Thank you lovely people again for reading my fan fiction! I hope you stay patient with me, there's definitely more to come. You're fantastic!**

**manyreasons.**


	5. Chapter 5-The Phantom Groom

**Sorry it took so long! Thank you all for being patient! Here comes the fifth chapter...**

* * *

A Few Weeks Later…

Ginger sat on the edge of the roughly built stage. She had been sitting there nearly all day. Her eyes sped over the book she was holding in her hands. She was so in to the content that she failed to notice Mary Ann walk up to her.

"Ginger," the ebony haired girl spoke, "Ginger!"

She snapped her head up.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mary Ann. I guess I got a little caught up."

"It's okay," she paused to sit down, "What are you reading?"

"Why, it's one of my favorite old scripts called The Phantom Groom."

Mary Ann cocked her head to the side.

"I've never heard of that."

"It was one of the first ones I did."

"Well, what's it about?"

Ginger's eyes gleamed. "I was hoping you'd ask that." She set the book down. "It's about this beautiful, but poor, young woman, played by me, who becomes engaged to someone she's never met."

"How awful."

"Not really. He's rich. She gets invited to his mansion, and it's all creepy and dark. The door's opened by this strange looking butler. Then, when she asks to see who she's marrying, the man says that she must sleep overnight in order for that to happen."

"Oh, this sounds like a horror story," Mary Ann whined.

"So, needing the money, she decides to give it a try. It starts off normal as she looks around the rooms. She finds this picture of a young man, who she thinks to be the groom. She asks the butler, and that's when everything turns. Throughout the night, all these strange things happen, and she hears all these strange noises. Even though she's frightened, she stays through the whole night. In the morning, the butler's gone. She walks through the house to find a couple bags of money on a couch. She calls out for people, but no one's there. She leaves the place with the money and goes to town. There she figures out that the mansion she was in was said to be haunted."

The farm girl's eyes were wide with interest.

"No wonder they call it the Phantom." She shivered slightly. "That gave me goosebumps just listening to it."

"That's why it's one of my favorites."

"Watching it must've of been so much more frightening."

The actress's expression slowly dissolved in to a slightly disappointed one.

"You won't ever get to watch it," she muttered.

"Why not?"

"The film never made it to the theaters," Ginger whined as tears formed in her eyes.

"That's horrible! You'd think something you liked would get put through," she rambled.

A few moments later, Gilligan walked through the bushes.

"Hi girls!"

"Hey Gilligan," Ginger spoke quietly.

"What's wrong?" asked the goofy boy.

"Ginger's upset because one of her favorite scripts was never a movie."

He sighed. His eyes brightened.

"Why don't we make it into one?"

"Huh?" asked the red head.

"Yeah! We could put on a play using that script. Ginger can play her part, and then one of us could play the other parts."

Mary Ann clapped her hands together.

"What a wonderful idea! How about it Ginger?"

The actress grinned.

"Let's do it."

* * *

At The Camp…

Sora walked out of the hut with the Professor. The two were conversing.

"Those are some interesting results," the brunette complimented.

"Quite so," the Professor chimed in, "Thank you for helping me."

"It was a pleasure. Science has always aroused my curiosity."

A sudden voice reached both of their ears.

"Hey everyone," called Gilligan. He broke through the brush to see the Professor and Sora. "Hey! Guess what?"

"You just ran a mile?" asked the green eyed lady.

He shook his head.

"You found pickles." The Professor gave her a look. "I like pickles, they taste good."

"No," Gilligan answered.

"Why don't you just tell us?" the Professor suggested.

"We're gonna put on a play to cheer up Ginger!"

Sora clapped her hands. "Oh I love plays! They're so entertaining."

"We just need some people to help out."

"I'll go get the Howells and the Skipper and meet you two down by the stage, okay Gilly?"

He nodded. "Sounds good."

* * *

An Hour or So Later…

Everyone was gathered in front of the stage. They all talked excitedly about what to do.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to direct the production," Mr. Howell spoke to Ginger, "I do have a large amount of qualifications."

The actress grinned. "Of course you can direct it."

"Who's going to play each part?" asked Mrs. Howell.

"How many parts are there?" asked the Skipper.

Seeing Ginger a bit overwhelmed, the Professor hopped onto the stage.

"Now everyone, just calm down," he commanded.

The other seven stopped their conversations and looked up at the blue eyed man. He grabbed Ginger's hand and helped her onto the stage.

"Ginger is going to explain what is going to happen, okay?"

The remaining six nodded. The Professor smiled and hopped back on the ground. Ginger glanced at all seven faces.

"Well," she started, "Mr. Howell, you can direct it. I'm going to play Mona, the lead. Skipper, you can play Albert, the butler. Oh, what else is there?"

"Set, special effects, makeup, wardrobe," Mrs. Howell stopped herself, "Sorry dear."

"Of course," exclaimed Ginger, "Mary Ann, you can do makeup and wardrobe. Professor, you can do the special effects. Sora, that leaves set for you."

Sora mock saluted and giggled. "Sounds fun."

"Is everyone alright with that?" asked the actress.

The other seven nodded.

"Good, now when should Opening Night be?"

"How about Friday?" suggested Mary Ann, "I planned on making a special dinner that same day. We could make it a premiere dinner."

The red head beamed with delight.

"That sounds wonderful!"

"And, if you would all be okay with it, I could provide some dinner entertainment."

"What do you mean?" questioned Gilligan.

"I could play some instruments, or sing, or both," Sora elaborated.

"Oh it would be fantastic," Ginger replied while hugging her.

"Alright, now," interrupted Mr. Howell, "That gives us three days. We should get to work."

* * *

A Day Later…

"How's that set coming along, Sora?" asked Mr. Howell.

"Quite well, darling. I've finished the door, the dresser, the kitchen table, and the fake windows."

"Well, by George, what else is there to do?"

"I've still got to do the knick knacks, the bed, the stove, the outside scenery, the lighting…"

Mr. Howell walked away as Sora rambled on her list. He walked over to the Professor.

"How are the effects coming along, Professor?"

"They're going just as planned," he declared, "I've just finished the rain and the thunder."

"And the phantom?"

"I haven't made my way to it yet."

"I'd say that should be the top of the list," muttered Thurston, "After all, it is called the Phantom Groom."

"Mr. Howell," called the Skipper, "We're ready for rehearsal."

"Right, right! I'm making my way over."

The wealthy man strolled over to the stage. The Skipper stood stage right. A door stood at the back of the stage.

"Where's Ginger?" asked the wealthy man.

"She's waiting for her cue, right behind the door," explained the Skipper.

Mr. Howell raised his eyebrows.

"I see. Shall we get on with it then?"

The Skipper nodded. He adjusted his posture in to a more stiff tone. However, his excited smile remained a part of his features. He began to recite his lines.

"I wonder if she will come," he spoke loudly, "And maybe this time, she'll stay through the night…or maybe not."

The Skipper began to chuckle and snicker. He stopped suddenly.

"What's that? It must be a knock." The Skipper opened the door to reveal Ginger. "Good Evening," the Skipper greeted in a monotone voice.

The red head made a curt nod. "Good Evening to you sir," she paused to look him up and down, "I don't suppose you're my groom."

Ginger walked past the door and over to the right. It was then that the three noticed Gilligan kneeling on the stage.

"Cut," cried Mr. Howell, "Gilligan, my dear boy, what on earth are you doing down there?"

He popped up his head innocently.

"I wanted to help, and since the couch isn't ready yet, I decided to take its place."

Thurston rubbed his hand across his chin. "I see. Proceed!"

"Where shall we start?" the Skipper questioned.

"Start from where Ginger enters."

The Skipper returned to his stiff form.

"Good Evening," he greeted.

"Good Evening to you sir. I don't suppose you're my groom?"

Ginger walked over and sat atop of Gilligan. His eyes bulged for a quick second. The Skipper let out an exaggerated guffaw.

"No, it is not I, Ms. Mona Raggins." The Skipper swept his hand outward. "For you to meet your future husband, you must earn it."

Ginger stood up quickly. Gilligan let out a breath he had been holding.

"Earn it? He's the one who asked for me, not the other way around!"

The two continued to go through the rehearsal. Gilligan rushed around acting as missing props. Sora, who was working right next to the stage, tried desperately to hold in her laughter. She had seen her goofy friend running around the stage. Mrs. Howell walked next to her.

"What's so funny, dear?" she asked.

"Gilligan. He's acting silly, even for him."

The heiress glanced up to see the truth. The youngest member was still acting as several props. The two continued to let slip a few snickers and good-natured giggles.

* * *

The Next Day...

Mr. Howell made his rounds.

"Professor, how are the effects?"

The intelligent man smirked.

"They're a couple of beauties. They'll be ready by tomorrow night."

"Wonderful, wonderful." He walked over to Sora. "How is the set coming along?"

She beamed at him.

"All done," she replied, "Everything's set up and ready to go."

Mr. Howell took her hand and kissed it.

"Bless you, child."

Sora chuckled. "Aren't you supposed to be at rehearsal?"

"Quite right, quite right."

Mr. Howell left to direct the production. The brunette headed off toward the camp. A short scuffle of feet brought her to turn around.

"Hello Mary Ann," she greeted, "How is the show going?"

"Quite smoothly, which, now that I think of it, is a first."

The two chuckled.

"Sora? How come you aren't a professional singer?" asked the farm girl.

The emerald eyed woman stopped in her tracks. Her mood darkened slightly. She turned her face away from her friend as tears welled up in her eyes. She had tried to forget the reason, but it always pushed itself to the forefront of her mind. Mary Ann faced her, slightly concerned.

"To be honest, Mary Ann, I'd rather forget the reason myself," she whispered.

Even though curiosity nagged at her, the girl in pig tails restrained herself. She quickly grabbed her friend's arm.

"Come on, no one's touched the laundry in days."

Sora let out a deep breath. For the moment, she was glad that Mary Ann didn't push her to answer. Unbeknownst to both women, a third party had heard the transaction. The Professor gazed at the two with suspicions.

* * *

By The Laundry Bin…

"You weren't kidding," Sora called from under a giant pile of laundry she was holding.

"You should've seen how bad it was the first time we decided to wash clothes."

The two giggled to themselves.

"So," the brown eyed girl continued, "how's your song coming along?"

The brunette dropped the clothing into the tin tub.

"Splendidly. I just can't decide which instrument to use. Since I'm singing, it should be something that doesn't involve the mouth."

"How about that harp that you're so fond of?"

"No, it doesn't fit the tone. I guess that leaves me with the violin."

"Why not the cello?"

"It's much too large."

Mary Ann giggled. "Well, no matter which one you use, I'm sure it'll be a great song."

"Thanks. I'm sure the Skipper and Ginger's makeup and wardrobe will be amazing."

The two grinned as they continued the laundry.

* * *

Friday…

All eight castaways sat around the dinner table. Mary Ann had prepared several lobsters that she had caught. A fruit salad was mixed in a stone bowl. Coconut cream pie stood at the edges of the table. The eight chattered among themselves excitedly. They ate and conversed as if it were a formal gathering. The Howells were even dressed in some if their more fancy clothes and jewelry. Sora had tied her hair into a stylish ponytail, while wearing a dress that Ginger had found for her in the costume box. It was a pale yellow sundress that stopped just past her knees. The Skipper had buttoned up his polo all the way. Gilligan had followed suit with his own shirt. Mary Ann also wore a short, but red, sundress. Her dress stopped just above her knees. When she was done eating, Sora stood up and grabbed the nearby violin.

"Now, for the pre-entertainment," she introduced gleefully.

The others quieted down as she began to play the instrument. The tune was light and happy. She began to hum loudly. She began to sing.

"Ain't nobody safe, ain't nobody free, from their destiny. Try as they may, try as they might, they'll run from fright. The ghosts of the past, seek only their masters, jumping from behind." She paused her singing to fiddle across the violin. "No one is here, no one is there, in front of your gaze. What is that boom, what is that pow, it's getting scary now. The ghosts of the past, seek only their masters, jumping from behind. Jumping from behind."

Sora held onto the last note until she quickly pulled the bow from the violin. She bowed before setting down the instrument. Gilligan and the others clapped vivaciously.

"Oh boy, was that spooking," commented the goofy boy.

"It fits so well with the play," exclaimed Ginger.

Sora chuckled. "That's what I was hoping for…Shall we get on with the show?"

Mr. Howell clapped his hands together.

"Why, of course! Ginger, Skipper, Mary Ann, let's head over."

The four quickly left to set up.

* * *

During The Play…

The table on the stage began to lift off of the ground. Ginger looked on with fake shock and surprise.

"That table! Why, it's moving!"

"That's right," cackled the Skipper, "Are you sure you'll make it through the night?"

In the audience, Mary Ann's eyes were wide with fear. She gripped onto Gilligan's sleeve. Behind them, the Howells jumped slightly when they heard a large clapping sound. To their left, Sora sat while clutching her stomach.

"Wh-What was that?" cried Ginger.

The Skipper continued to cackle and guffaw. Ginger slowly backed into the stage's corner and held onto the wall. From the side of the stage, the Professor began to make it sound as if it were raining. His voice raised itself above the noise.

"A terrible storm began to erupt from the heavens. Mona Raggins became even more frightfully scared," he narrated as Ginger acted it out, "In desperation, she huddled herself into that corner, Albert's laughter ringing in her ears."

On cue, the Skipper continued to laugh maniacally. He slowly walked off of the stage.

"After what seemed to be eternity," the Professor continued, "there was silence."

He halted the sounds of the storm the same time the Skipper stopped laughing. Ginger slowly lifted her head in slight fear. Shakily, she stood up.

"Where'd that nasty ol' butler go?" she questioned aloud. "Hello," she called, "Hello!"

Ginger walked across the stage in all different directions. Her gaze switched over to the bamboo couch to see two pillow cases supposedly filled.

"Why, what's this?"

Ginger walked over and picked up a bag.

"Oh my! It's the money! I must show my father immediately!"

Ginger picked up both "bags of money" and exited stage left. The Professor began to narrate again.

"Mona quickly rushed into town to find her father. On her way, she bumped into her friend Julia. She regaled her with the story of her sudden wealth. She was soon caught off guard when Julia told her that no one had lived in that mansion for years…" he trailed off.

After a moment of silence, the crowd of five began to applaud the three. Ginger and the Skipper walked on stage and took a bow.

"Brava," exclaimed the Howells, "Brava!"

"That was marvelous! Oh just wonderful," Mary Ann added.

"I think I have permanent goosebumps," Gilligan informed.

"It was definitely frightening."

The Professor glanced at his watch before smirking.

"What a way to end the night," he proclaimed, "It's late, everyone. We should turn in."

They all agreed to do so. Sora, however, remained standing by the stage. Noticing, Gilligan turned to look at her.

"Are you heading to bed?" he asked.

She smiled at him fondly.

"I will be. Don't you worry, Gilly."

The goofy boy grinned before heading off to bed. Sora sat on the stage and swung her feet. She wasn't tired at all, and it wasn't the first night she felt this way. She sighed as she tried to entertain herself.

* * *

That Same Night…

The Professor sat up quickly. He wiped his face to realize he had been sweating. He couldn't remember the last time he had a nightmare. He glanced around the hut to see the divider still against the wall. Slowly, he stood up and headed outside. He strolled around, listening. His patience was rewarded when he heard a quiet humming. He headed toward the stage. Once he reached the area, he caught sight of the emerald eye brunette. She had taken out the ponytail, but remained in the sundress. The moonlight acted as a spotlight in the small area. Her head popped up. She smiled at him.

"Still awake, huh?" he asked.

She nodded. "As are you. Did you want me to sing to you again?"

The Professor smiled slightly. "Tempting, but I think I'll be all right."

Sora grinned. The two sat in a few moments of silence.

"So," the Professor spoke up, "Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" she asked absent-mindedly.

He shrugged. "Anything."

Her gaze averted to the sand.

"I'm sorry Professor. I'd rather not talk about myself."

"Why's that?"

She let out a deep sigh. She made herself giggle, to avoid suspicion.

"It's awfully late, and I think I'm starting to get tuckered out," she paused, "I'm just going to change and head to bed."

The brunette stood up and headed back into the camp. The Professor rubbed the back of his neck. He had wanted to know why she avoided talking to herself. He laughed as he realized how ridiculous that question would be. He knew every person didn't like an aspect of themselves. Why, he was guilty of it himself. With that last thought, he headed back to the hut. He hoped Sora was done changing by now.

* * *

**Oh boy! That took a while. If there is anything known as The Phantom Groom, I don't own it. Again, thank you all so much for waiting patiently for the updates. R&amp;R is always appreciated! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Next batch of replies to reviews:**

**Guest: No worries! I completely understand your point of view. Trust me, Sora is not getting any super power anytime soon. I looked over the chapters, and you're right! I honestly didn't realize how much Sora was in there. I am grateful that you pointed that out to me! I ask your patience as I try to fix that. :) This chapter was actually an attempt to divert from Sora.**

**LunaGirl180: I'm glad you enjoyed the instrument scene! I loved writing it. Plus, thank you for letting me know I'm sticking to the canon character's habits and personalities. To be honest, I worry about that. It's not an inconvenience for me to reply via chapter; I just felt bad that I would reply to some, but not all, so I decided to change that. Haha! That's a good answer to the question of the day. Thanks for being honest too! I'd probably just stare with my mouth open. :o**

**Question of the day: Who are your favorite pairings? It could involve my story or be completely canon.**

**Thank you guys so much for your support, whether you just passed by or are really in to the story. You guys are awesome for replying to my questions and giving me feedback. I love it! Please continue to do so! :) You're all awesome!**

**manyreasons**


	6. Chapter 6-A Phobic Sora

**Thank you all for waiting so patiently for this! Warning: this chapter's theme is slightly darker than those before. Enjoy nonetheless.**

* * *

Weeks Later...

A boisterous scream erupted from the midnight silence. The sleeping castaways were ripped from their dreams. Gilligan fell onto the floor of his hut. After a moment, the Skipper grabbed him by the collar and rushed them both outside. They saw the girls and the Howells rushing over to the remaining hut. Gilligan and the Skipper followed suit. A light had been lit from inside of it. Upon walking into the hut, they saw Sora balled up on the bamboo table. The Professor was trying to calm her down with little results. The Skipper rushed over.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

The intelligent man shrugged. "I haven't a clue."

The rotund man grabbed Sora's hand. Her screaming stopped as she looked at him with fear.

"Sora, what's wrong?"

Her shaking hand pointed to her spread out blanket. "There's a r-rat."

"Is that all it is?" questioned a groggy Mr. Howell.

Gilligan walked over to the blanket. He pulled it back to reveal the brown rat.

"Why, it's a Rattus norvegicus," exclaimed the Professor.

"No Professor, it's a rat," replied Gilligan.

"That's what I said," he replied, "It's a brown rat. They're the most common species of rat in the world."

"I think I'll call him Pete."

The goofy boy picked the creature up and walked over to him. Squealing, Sora hopped off the table and ran toward the door. The other's gave her a questioning look. She continued to tremble.

"Are you afraid of it?" Mary Ann asked gently.

"How could you not be? It's-It's-It's a rat for Pete's sake!"

"He's not gonna hurt anyone," the first mate defended, "He's probably just hungry." He took a step toward her.

She squealed. "Please don't bring that over here!"

Gilligan stopped and cocked his head in curiosity. The Professor walked over to the "closet" and pulled out a bamboo cage.

"Why don't we put him in here, Gilligan? That way he won't scare anyone else."

He nodded. "Okay."

Gilligan set the animal inside of the cage.

"Well now that that's settled, Thurston and I are heading back to bed," declared Mrs. Howell.

The rich couple hobbled back to their own hut. Mary Ann and Ginger glanced at each other.

"I think, we'll head off to bed too," spoke the actress.

Sora stayed planted by the door. The Professor looked at her worriedly. None of them had seen her this frightened before. He turned and began whispering to the remaining two.

"Skipper, could you keep the rat in your hut? I don't think she'll get much sleep if it's in here."

He nodded. "Of course, Professor. Should we let him go?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't want her screaming again."

"Is she really that afraid of rats?" asked Gilligan in a hushed tone.

"That's what I intend to find out...in the morning."

The three nodded. Gilligan grabbed the cage and started walking toward the door.

"Come on, Pete. Time for bed," he spoke to the rat.

Sora slowly stepped farther away from her friend. Her eyes were still wide open. Gilligan took a step back. This resulted in Sora taking a step away from him. Smiling, he walked forward, causing the woman to move toward the wall. The round man rolled his eyes and pushed him through the door.

"Goodnight Professor. Goodnight Sora," he called.

"Goodnight," replied the Professor.

The man looked at his roommate. He held in a chuckle to see her inspecting her blanket. She continued to slowly pace around her side of the room.

"Sora."

Her emerald eyes shot up. "Yes?"

"You should get some sleep."

She nodded in agreement as she laid under her rat-free blanket. Grinning, the Professor blew out the light.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Sora sheepishly walked up to the table. The others had already began eating breakfast. She rubbed the back of her neck. Ginger was the first to notice her.

"Good morning," she called with a smile.

"Good morning," Sora murmured.

The other six turned to face her.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Mrs. Howell questioned.

The brunette slowly sat down.

"I'm all right," she paused, "I'm sorry for waking all of you in such a rude manner."

"I'll say," spoke Mr. Howell, "I nearly went into cardiac arrest."

"Oh, Thurston," Mrs. Howell cooed.

Her eyes lowered. "I apologize. I didn't mean to scare you."

Mary Ann rubbed her back. "Of course you didn't. It's not your fault you're afraid of rats."

"I've been meaning to ask," interrupted the Professor, "How long have you been afraid of them?"

Sora shrugged. "For as long as I can remember."

"Did one ever attack you?" he persisted.

"No," she spoke slowly, "They've always freaked me out."

"That's an understatement," the Skipper muttered to the actress.

"Hmm..."

The Skipper looked at him.

"Whatcha thinkin' Professor?"

"Sora, would you be willing to through some hypno therapy?"

The woman shot her gaze to him.

"Why?"

"I think I could reduce your fear of rats."

"Is that possible?" asked Mary Ann.

The Professor nodded. "Of course it is. I've done many studies dealing with all sorts of phobias. In one strange case, a young boy was afraid of his reflection-"

"Professor," interrupted Ginger.

He grinned. "Oh, right. The point is, hypnosis works well." His blue eyes turned to Sora. "Would you like to give it a try?"

The brunette bit her lip and looked around.

"Does it hurt?" she nearly whispered.

The Skipper waved his hand.

"Not at all. The Professor had to hypnotize me a few times and it didn't even tickle."

"It's like falling asleep," added Gilligan.

"Alright. I'll give it a try."

"That's the spirit," Mrs. Howell encouraged.

* * *

Later...

The bamboo door opened. The Professor turned around to see a nervous Sora. Mary Ann held her one arm while Ginger held the other. He greeted them with a grin.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she muttered.

Pointing to a bamboo chair, he spoke, "Take a seat."

"Go ahead," Mary Ann encouraged.

"We'll be right here," Ginger added.

Giving a small smile, she followed instructions. The Professor pulled out a string with a crystal like stone attached to it. He began to swing it back and forth. Knowing better, the standing girls turned away from the stone.

"Alright. Sora, I want you to watch this rock." She did so. "All I want you to do is listen to my voice. Understand."

"Yes Professor."

"You're eyes are getting very heavy. You're having trouble keeping them open."

Her eyes fluttered.

"When I say so, you can close your eyes. They continue to grow heavy," he paused, "You may close your eyes."

She did so. The Professor set down the rock.

"Now, you are not afraid of rats. They will not hurt you. Understand? Reply if you do."

"Yes, I understand."

"Good. I'm going to count to three. When I say three, you will open your eyes, and you'll no longer be afraid of rats. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good. One, two…three."

Sora opened her eyes. She smiled.

"Did it work?" she asked while the other two turned back around.

"You tell me."

The Professor reached behind him and grabbed the bamboo box. The brown rat was holding on to the bars. Sora quickly curled up into a ball. Her eyes were as wide as the previous night. Physically, her body shook. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. It echoed in her ears. She began to sweat. She shook her head. Frowning, the Professor set the cage back down. Mary Ann and Ginger hastily led the frightened woman out of the room. The Professor followed. Outside, Sora was taking deep breaths.

"I don't think it worked," whispered the farm girl.

"I-I'm sorry Professor."

He sighed. "It's not your fault."

She whirled to face him.

"Of course it is! As far as I know, you did your job right. I'm what's wrong. I'm the road block. I'm the one afraid of those-those things."

She stomped off into the forest. The three looked at each other.

"She doesn't mean it, Professor," the ebony haired girl defended. "She's just scared."

"I think she does," muttered Ginger.

"I didn't consider the possibility that she wouldn't be susceptible to hypnosis."

"You mean, some people can't be hypnotized?"

He nodded. "It's rare, but it happens."

"I don't think she should've yelled at you," the actress continued.

"Like Mary Ann said, she's scared."

* * *

Elsewhere...

Sora sat on a rock. Her eyes were glazed over with thought. She mindlessly dragged a stick in patterns in the sand. Due to her deep thinking, she failed to hear approaching footsteps, each step more menacing than the last. Low voices spoke to each other. Suddenly, a callous hand wrap around Sora's mouth. The young woman began to thrash about. Her eyes widened in horror when a native man stepped in front of her. She immediately doubled her efforts. Her legs swung at the man in front of her. One kick made contact, knocking off a few headress feathers. Angered, the native made some sort of signal to his assistant. Sora's eyes reared up as she felt a sting on her right cheek. Ignoring it, she bit down in the rough hand as hard as she could. The man groaned in pain and loosened the grip.

"Help," she screamed.

* * *

"Help!"

The Skipper shot his head up. He looked around worriedly.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what, son?" Mr. Howell spoke nonchalantly.

"Help!"

He jolted from his chair.

"That," the round man pointed out, "Someone's in trouble."

The two men each picked up a bamboo stick. The Skipper and Mr. Howell hurried through the forest. The farther they ran, the more grunts they heard. They quickly made it to the scene. Sora was on the ground with two head hunters trying to shut her up.

"Sora," cried the Skipper.

He rushed toward the men and began whacking them with his stick. Mr. Howell rushed to help. Gilligan and the Professor soon joined them, having heard the screams themselves. Gilligan ran over to Sora, while the Professor helped tackle the natives. Scared, the natives ran away, deeper into the forest. Gilligan held his frightened friend. She was softly sobbing in to his shoulder. Simultaneously, she was muttering thanks. The other three hurried next to the pair.

"Are you okay?" questioned the Skipper.

She slowly peeked out from the goofy boy's shoulder. She nodded slightly. Their eyes widened to see a long cut on her right cheek. It spread from her ear to her chin. Without thinking, the Professor picked the frightened woman up and headed toward the camp. The other three gave each other looks.

"I dare say they harmed her," spoke Mr. Howell.

The Skipper breathed heavily. "We should've hit them harder."

"Relax Skipper. I'm sure it'll heal. Mary Ann's real good at that kind of stuff."

The round man sighed. "I suppose you're right, little buddy."

* * *

The Next Day...

Mary Ann walked over and knocked on the bamboo door.

"Come in."

The farm girl opened the door to see Sora reading one of the Professor's book. She looked up with a smile.

"How's it feeling?" she asked referring to the cut.

"Not as bad."

The brown eyed woman sat next to her.

"How are you feeling?"

She sighed heavily. Her eyes reflected slight fear. "I think I'll be okay," she paused, "The rats, however, are a whole other story."

The two giggled lightly.

"Mary Ann?"

"Yes?"

"Can you promise me that, if this scars, you won't look at me different?"

The girl grinned and gave Sora a hug.

"Of course. You're my friend, that won't change."

"Hey Sora," the Professor called from the door. "Was I interrupting something?"

The two laughed.

"What do ya need, Professor?"

"It's almost noon."

Her eyes lit up with recognition. She slapped her forehead.

"I almost forgot!" She grabbed Mary Ann's arm. "Come on."

The three headed over to the center of the camp. When they reached their dining area, the farm girl lit up with joy. The other five stood behind the table with coconuts on their heads. Ginger held a frosted cake in her hands.

"Happy Birthday," the seven said joyfully. The began to sing. "For she's a jolly good fellow. For she's a jolly good fellow. For she's a jolly good fellow! And no one can deny!"

Mary Ann clasped her hands together.

"Oh! You guys are the best," she exclaimed, "I can't believe you remembered!"

"Of course we did," Gilligan said while beaming.

"You're all so wonderful!"

"Ginger made the cake," whispered Sora.

"It's coconut with coconut frosting," the actress bragged.

"What are you waiting for? Let's eat!"

They all cheered and began slicing up the cake. Even though she would have denied it, Sora kept glancing at the tree line. Her hand smoothly traced her forming scar before snapping back to the present.

* * *

**I apologize for it being slightly shorter than the previous chapters. Thank you all for being supportive and patient! Please continue to R&amp;R! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, despite a slightly darker theme.**

**Next batch of replies to reviews:**

**LunaGirl180: Aww thanks! I'm glad you think they're worth double shipping. If you ever want to do it, I wouldn't mind. I'll leave it to you to create the ship name. I'm with you on MAG though, they're my favorite! Thank you for all of your reviews too!**

**Question of the Day: What is your biggest fear/phobia? or if you're not comfortable answering that; what is your favorite thing of all?**

**Thank you all for taking your time to read my story! Thank you for being kind with reviews as well! You're wonderful and I love the feedback! Shoutout to Teobi who sort of gave me the inspiration for this chapter...in a good way though! Please continue to give feedback! Have a wonderful day!**

**manyreasons**


	7. Chapter 7-Jealous Ginger?

**Thank you all so much for your reviews and patience. Here's chapter 7.**

* * *

Weeks Later…

Sora looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her normally vivacious eyes were dulled by the mark she had been given. Her hand smoothly traced over the long scar. Flashes of the head hunters littered her conscious. Her eyes shone with tears. She bit down on her lip slightly. Sighing, she brought her chestnut hair to the front as she tried to conceal the scar. When she was done, she walked out of her hut and over to the breakfast table.

"Good morning," she called light heartedly as she sat next to Gilligan and the Professor.

"Good morning," the other seven responded simultaneously.

"Hey Sora, did you want to go on a walk with me?"

"Sure Gilly. That sounds nice."

The red headed actress smiled to herself as her gaze went to the intelligent man.

"Professor," Ginger piped up, "Do you want to take a walk with me?"

Barely paying attention, he responded, "Hmm?"

"Did you want to go on a walk with me?"

His blue eyes flicked up.

"I'm sorry Ginger. I was going to work on a few experiments today," he paused, "Maybe some other time."

"Oh," she replied rather deflated. Recovering quickly, she asked, "What about you Mary Ann?"

The brown eyed woman grinned. "Sure, but I'll have to do the dishes first."

The actress smiled. "That's alright."

Mr. Howell leaned over to his wife.

"See, Lovey. This is why we take strolls."

"Quite right, Thurston," she agreed.

* * *

After Breakfast…

Gilligan and Sora walked slowly through the forest. Half out of fear, the brunette held on to the first mate's arm. Although the fright was written all over her face, the goofy boy was naïve to the situation, for he was chatting away. He had been talking for, at least, half an hour.

"And then a giant rhino started talking. He kept telling the teapot that he needed an attitude adjustment, which I thought was funny because he was blowing his top. Literally. Then Gladys started hopping around and begging for bananas."

Sora gave him a sly smirk.

"Who's Gladys?

"Oh, she's an ape that I play with. She's really fun. I think you'd like her."

The woman giggled with the goofy boy.

"Did I ever tell you about one of the first day's I was here?" He shook his head in the negative fashion. "Well, I was looking for fresh water and-"

She cut herself off when she a rustle in front of her.

"What's that?" she asked.

The rustling continued. Remembering her scar, she pulled Gilligan in front of her as she closed her eyes and ducked her head. After a moment or two, the noise stopped.

"Hey! It's a little rabbit," he paused and turned to the girl, "You're not afraid of rabbits, are you?"

Sora slowly returned to the boy's side. She grinned slightly.

"No. I like rabbits."

"Then why did you hide?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"I guess my imagination ran a little wild for a moment…"she trailed off.

Gilligan beamed at her as he picked up the beige rabbit.

"That's okay. Mine does that all the time."

The two laughed as they pet the little creature.

* * *

Elsewhere…

Ginger waited outside of a hut as Mary Ann finished up the dishes. After five minutes or so, the farm girl with pigtails appeared at her side. She was smiling gleefully.

"Ready?" she asked the actress.

"Mmhmm."

Just as the two were about to leave, they heard laughter coming from the tree line. The two turned to see Gilligan and Sora returning from their walk.

"What'd'ya got there?" inquired Mary Ann.

"We found Norbert back by the caves and decided to walk with him," explained Gilligan.

"Do you have to name every animal you find?" quipped Mary Ann. Gilligan only grinned at the girl.

"We were going to show the Professor," Sora added giddily.

Ginger's eyes narrowed for a split second. The laughing people continued on their way over to the Professor's hut. Stopping at the window, they started speaking to the working man. After a few moments, the Professor walked out of the door and picked up the tiny rabbit. Ginger let out a quiet whimper.

"Come on, Ginger," insisted the farm girl.

The red head fell on to a nearby bench.

"I don't really feel like walking right now," she admitted.

Mary Ann quirked an eyebrow as she sat next to her friend.

"But, you're the one who wanted to go," she paused, "What's wrong?"

Ginger sighed. "I guess I'm just upset because the Professor didn't want to go on a walk with me, but he's more than willing to see Sora's bunny."

Mary Ann rubbed Ginger's forearm sympathetically.

"Well a walk does take more time than looking at a bunny," she reasoned, "I don't think it has to do anything with who asked. It is Gilligan's rabbit after all."

"I suppose you're right."

"So," the ebony haired woman spoke after a few moments of silence, "Still want to go on that walk?"

Ginger let out a sarcastic groan.

"No thank you. Walking in this area is dangerous!"

Mary Ann chuckled. "Good! Now I don't have to miss my favorite show."

The two laughed at the joke.

* * *

That Evening After Dinner…

Gilligan, the Skipper, Sora, and the Professor sat around the dinner table. The Howells and the girls had gone to their huts for the night. It had been an hour or so after they had left that a curious question came to the Skipper's mind.

"Sora?"

"Yes?"

"Who did you live with before you were shipwrecked?" he asked.

The Professor's eyes lit up.

"That's a good question. What was your family like?"

Sora chuckled. A question that would have depressed her months ago was now trivial to her, due to the fact that it was an innocent question.

"My family's hilarious," she proudly proclaimed.

"Are they as funny as us?" questioned a smiling first mate.

"Mmm…I'm not entirely sure," she paused, "One time, we went out to dinner."

Sora continued to tell her story. Within seconds, the other three were holding in snickers and guffaws. By the time she was done, Gilligan was clutching his stomach. The Skipper was laughing without sound coming out, and the Professor was wiping tears from his eyes. When the laughter died down, the Skipper let out a large yawn. Shortly thereafter, Gilligan yawned as well.

"Well," admitted the Skipper, "After a laugh like that, I think it's time to hit the hay. C'mon little buddy."

The two stood up and headed over to their hut.

"Goodnight Skipper! Goodnight Gilly!"

"Goodnight," the Professor called.

The Skipper waved goodnight as the door closed behind them. The two remaining castaways continued to sit at the table. Sora had tilted her head back in an attempt to see the stars. Her index finger mindlessly scratched at the table surface. The Professor followed her gaze.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" he asked.

"Yeah, they are," she whispered.

" 'How countlessly they congregate  
O'er our tumultuous snow,  
Which flows in shapes as tall as trees  
When wintry winds do blow!-

As if with keeness for our fate,  
Our faltering few steps on  
To white rest, and a place of rest  
Invisible at dawn,-

And yet with neither love nor hate,  
Those starts like some snow-white  
Minerva's snow-white marble eyes  
Without the gift of sight.' "

Sora switched her gaze to him with a questioning look. He smiled.

"Robert Frost's 'Stars'."

"Ah," she said while staring back at the appearing lights. "That was a wonderful poem."

"Thank you."

A soft breeze swept past the two, effectively blowing Sora's hair onto her back. The intelligent man caught a glimpse of the scar across her face. His thoughts wandered to the events of that terrible day. He had asked himself why he had picked up the woman when she was clearly capable of walking on her own. One of his rationalizations was to say that she was paralyzed with fear. Another said that she needed medical attention immediately. Both were true, but was that it? The man sighed as he slowly felt the need for sleep encroach him. A yawn escaped his lips.

Without wavering her gaze, the woman spoke, "You should head to bed, Professor."

He nodded. "I suppose. You should too."

She chuckled lightly.

"Once I'm weary, I'll retire to the hut. There's no need to wait for me."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked, his voice laced with worry, as he laid a hand on her resting one.

Her emerald eyes shot to the point of contact. Her cheeks began to slowly turn red. Quickly composing herself, she made eye contact with him and smiled.

"Why would you say that?" Sora questioned.

She watched his eyes move slightly to the side of her. He was looking at her, but not in the eyes. A rush of embarrassment filled her as she frantically tried to fix her hair. Her scar was eventually covered.

"Oh," she muttered, "That's why."

She spun to face the other direction, removing her hand from his to touch the line on her face. The Professor reached his hand out toward the woman's shoulder.

"I'll be all right, Professor," she spoke without moving, "You can go and sleep."

The blue eyed man retreated his hand before it made contact. Sighing, he stood up and walked toward his hut. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Ginger had been able to hear the entire conversation from her hut. She frowned slightly feeling more jealous than earlier.

* * *

The Next Morning…

"Good Morning," called Mrs. Howell as her and her husband walked up to the table.

"Good morning," the five of them greeted politely.

"How is everyone?" asked Mr. Howell, "Anyone wake up and smell the money yet?"

The wealthy man let out a laugh.

"Frankly, I'm still tired from the late night," the Skipper replied.

"How late were you up?" questioned Mary Ann.

"I'd say an hour after you and Ginger headed off to bed," he paused, "Hey, where is Ginger anyhow?"

The farm girl shrugged. "I tried to wake her up, but she told me that she just wanted to rest."

"I wonder if she's feeling all right," the Professor voiced.

"Mary Ann, do you think I should go check on her?" asked Sora.

The ebony haired woman nodded. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"Then I'll be right back," she declared.

The brunette stood up and headed over to Ginger's hut. She knocked on the door.

"Go away," the actress called.

"Ginger, I just want to make sure you're all right."

After a moment of consideration, she nodded to herself.

"Okay," she responded.

Sora opened the door and slowly walked over to the red head. She was still under her covers. The ordinary woman sat on the edge of the bed. She laid a cool hand on Ginger's forehead.

"Ginger, are you feeling all right?"

She shook her head.

"Do you think you're sick?"

Another shake of the head.

Sora sighed. "Did something upset you?"

She nodded in agreement.

"Was it someone?"

She nodded again.

"Was it Mary Ann?"

"No."

"Skipper?"

"No."

"Gilligan?"

"No."

"The Howells?"

"No."

"Why don't you just tell me?"

Ginger sat up, holding the blanket to her. She sighed heavily.

"Promise not be angry?" she asked the brunette. Sora agreed. "You did."

A look of shock covered her face.

"What?" she whispered.

"I didn't mean to be upset with you. I think you're sweet and really lovely, but at the same time, I want to claw your eyes out and plan your downfall."

"Ginger Grant wants to get rid of me," she murmured to herself before speaking, "What did I do?"

Ginger bit her lip. "You caught the Professor's attention."

Sora sat there quietly. Her cheeks began to blush.

"No," she began as she formulated her thoughts, "I admit, the two of us spend a lot of time together, but that's because we're in the same hut. I'd say you and Mary Ann spend the same amount of time together as the Professor and I do. If anything, he only tells me because I'm nearby."

Now, it was Ginger's turn to blush.

"I guess I never thought of it like that."

The two women stared at each other.

"Do you still want to plot my demise?" Sora asked with a smirk.

Ginger let out a chuckle and grinned.

"No, I guess not." Her stomach growled. "Can we go eat breakfast now?"

Sora nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**I do apologize that this one is shorter than the others. I still hope you enjoyed it. Thank you all for being so wonderful and patient enough to wait out the updates! I really enjoy the reviews and feedback. I promise the next chapter will have a little more action to it. I do hope you continue to R&amp;R! Thank you to everyone who has done so and continues to do so! You're all fantastic.**

**Next batch of replies:**

**LunaGirl180: Yeah, shipping names are hard. Lol. I actually thought of Pora, but I couldn't come up with anything else. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and all of it's happenings!**

**theprofessorandmaryann: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it!**

**Question of the day: If you could put yourself in to ONE episode, which one would it be and would you be good or bad?**

**This question I am genuinely curious to know the answer to. Thank you lovely readers for taking time to read and/or review this little story of mine. You are all super amazing and I hope you continue to read! Please continue to R&amp;R! I would love to improve and hear your perspective. Feedback is great and always appreciated! Thank you for being super patient with me. Have a wonderful morning/afternoon/night!**

**manyreasons**


	8. Chapter 8-Friend or Foe, They Don't Know

**Thank you all so much for being super patient and awesome! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Sometime Later...

Mary Ann woke with a start as she heard strange noises. Looking over, she noticed Ginger still asleep.

"Ginger," she whispered, "Ginger!"

The red head moaned. "What is it?"

"I hear someone outside."

She slightly sat up. "It could be Gilligan, or Skipper, or anybody."

"Oh, I suppose," she paused, "I'm going to look."

Mary Ann quickly crawled out of her bed and went outside. She looked around and listened for the sound. She heard some rustling. She turned back inside.

"Ginger, come on."

"Oh, fine."

The actress quickly dressed herself and went to her friend's side. The two slowly walked outside the hut. Their eyes darted side to side as they heard the rustling. They hesitantly tiptoed closer. They passed through some foliage as they crept closer to the sound. Grunts were soon heard.

"I-I think someone's stuck," Mary Ann concluded.

"But where would they-ah!" Ginger fell forward as the ebony haired girl quickly pulled her back. The two fell on the ground. "Some hole," the actress remarked.

"I think someone's in there." Mary Ann crawled back and looked into the hole. "Hello?"

"Hey Mary Ann!"

"Gilligan! How'd you get down there?"

"It seems I've won a trip."

"Who are you talking to?" a deep voice asked. A tall and strong man walked next to the goofy boy.

"These are my friends, Ginger and Mary Ann."

He grinned. "How do you do? I'm Henry."

"They're gonna help us out of this hole."

Mary Ann's eyes brightened. "Oh, right! I'll go get Skipper and the Professor. Come on Ginger."

She winked at Henry as they left. In a few short moments, the four of them came back with a rope. The Professor tied one end to a nearby palm tree and walked the rest toward the hole.

"Hang on little buddy," yelled the Skipper.

The two men quickly pulled Gilligan out from the hole. They threw the rope back down and pulled again. A smiling Henry stood next to the castaways. He had honey brown eyes and blonde hair. He gave the Skipper and Professor a firm handshake.

"I can't thank you enough for getting us out of that hole."

"Well, we couldn't leave you there," Ginger spoke up.

"It was no trouble at all," said the Professor. "How did you end up here?"

"I was walking through the forest and was distracted by a bird. Next thing I knew, I was in a hole."

"How'd you get stuck on the island?" asked Mary Ann.

"My plane ran out of fuel and I had to conduct an emergency landing," answered Henry.

"You're a pilot?" Gilligan asked. He nodded. "Could you fly us off the island?"

"I could if it had a full tank. I don't suppose you folks have any plane fuel?"

The five shook their heads. The Professor's head shot up.

"Say, maybe I could make some!"

"You could do that?" Henry asked in disbelief.

"Well, it's fairly simple. There's a volcano on the other side of the island, which means there are plenty of hydrocarbons that I could utilize. I could use the kerosene beneath our feet as well and make a blended mix. It would only take a few days."

"I say that's a fine idea!"

* * *

Back at camp...

Sora stood next to the table holding native flowers. She and Mrs. Howell snipped off the very ends before placing them gently into a few vases. The young woman smiled softly as she listened to her friend ramble.

"Are you sure the others will enjoy these?"

"Of course they will."

"I'm just not sold on the colors. These look out of season."

Sora laughed. "Darling Mrs. Howell, how can they be out of season if they grow now?"

"They could be late bloomers," she replied lightly. She laid an orange one in the vase. She pulled at the other flowers while adjusting. "How does that look?"

"Like the work of a true Howell," Mr. Howell chimed.

"Thank you dear."

"Hello Mr. Howell," Sora greeted.

"Why hello Sora. Where is everyone this morning?"

Her ears perked up as she grinned. "I believe that's them returning now."

Just as she predicted, her friends returned. She kept at her work without glancing up. An unfamiliar voice reached her ears.

She smirked and quipped, "I see you've found another lost soul."

"Oh yes, a lost soul indeed," replied Ginger with a grin on her face.

Sora lifted her head while sticking out her hand. "Nice to meet you-" She froze as the two locked eyes. "H-Hank?"

"Sora!" The blonde man beamed. "I thought you were in Hawaii."

Gilligan glanced between the two. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah. We dated," he exclaimed.

"Almost dated, Hank," she spoke while snatching her hand back. Her emerald eyes wandered around. "Excuse me, I have to find more flowers for my _friends_."

She pushed her way past the group and into the forest. Henry grinned as she left. He began to chuckle.

"There's that famous temper." He turned toward the Professor. "Let's get started on that fuel, huh?"

"What? Oh yes, the fuel. Follow me."

* * *

A Few Hours Later...

A knock was heard on the Professor's door.

"Come in," he yelled.

"Professor?"

"Yes Gilligan?"

"Sora isn't back yet, and I'm starting to worry."

The Professor looked out the window. "And it's almost sundown. Someone should look for her."

"I'll do it," Henry offered. "I think you need a break from the fuel anyway."

He nodded. "I guess you're right."

"If we all look for her, we could find her sooner," Gilligan added.

"Good idea."

"I'll start ahead of you while you round up everyone else."

Quickly enough, they went their respective ways. Henry walked through the forest keeping his ears open. Just as the sky became sunset orange, a voice reached his ears. He grinned. The strong pilot hustled to the source. He saw her sitting on a rock with a flat top. Her voice cut off as she heard the rustling of bushes.

"Who's there?" she asked.

Henry walked out of the bushes with his hands up.

"Just me nightingale." She turned her face away from him. "You're still mad?"

"Hurt is the more appropriate feeling," she muttered.

He sighed. "Listen, I know things weren't in the best of shapes-"

"That's an understatement."

"I'm looking for you because-" he cut himself off as he saw her scar. He sat next to her and gently grabbed her chin. "What happened?" he asked with concern.

Her eyes widened as she moved her head away. Realizing he wasn't going to get an answer, he sighed.

"Your friends are worried about you. They're looking for you all over the island."

She scoffed at him. "Let them find me then."

Henry laughed. A smile twitched at the edge of her mouth.

"I missed your stubborn attitude," he admitted. "You know, I never stopped caring after you left."

She leaned on his shoulder.

"I know. It just…hurts. All of it does. I don't know if I can depend on you anymore."

He rubbed her shoulder gently.

"You don't have to know now. You know if you cry, I won't say anything," he whispered.

In a matter of moments, silent rivers flowed from her cheeks. Her body trembled as she gripped Henry's waist. He quietly comforted her. She didn't finish until the sun had set. The two began walking back to camp in silence. They picked flowers as had been promised. The whole group was waiting at the table. They all smiled as a chorus of her name rang out. Hugs were given as well as flowers. With a weary smile, she gazed at her friends.

"I'm awfully tired. Goodnight everyone."

All, but the Professor, yelled goodnight as she trudged into her and the Professor's hut. The blue eyed man excused himself as he went into the shared hut. The brunette was just moving the bamboo wall out.

"Sora," the man spoke.

The woman turned to face him. She cocked her head to the side and gave him a questioning glance.

"Are you all right?" he asked gently.

Sora smiled softly. "I'm just fine, Professor." She moved behind the wall. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She fell into bed as her eyes closed into a dreamless sleep. After a few moments of just standing, he left the hut. He let out a sigh as he saw Mary Ann and Ginger oogling at the newcomer. He walked up to the man.

"Henry, what happened?" he whispered with slight concern, "She hasn't gone to bed this early once."

Henry gave him a wary look. Within moments, it transferred into a smirk.

"She just lost track of time. I'm sure she's okay, maybe even feeling better."

* * *

The Next Morning...

Gilligan moved slowly around the camp, stopping to hide behind trees, bushes, and stumps. He would peer out, and only move if the coast was clear. The Skipper sat idly on a makeshift chair. The radio was broadcasting some music next to him. He jumped slightly when he felt a poke at his side. His eyes widened when he saw the first mate hiding behind him.

"Gilligan! What are y-"

"Shush, Skipper," he interrupted, "I'm hiding from the Howells."

"Hiding from the-why?"

"They want me to polish their jewelry."

"Well that doesn't sound too bad, little buddy," the Skipper reasoned.

"That's because you don't have to do it," he paused and began to snap his fingers, "This is a pretty good song."

Ignoring the latter comment, the round man sighed.

"If you don't want to do it, just tell them no."

Gilligan stood up and glanced at his friend with an open mouth.

"Tell them no? he questioned nervously.

"Yes. Tell them no."

"Tell them yes?" asked a confused Gilligan.

"No. Tell them no."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes and no?"

"No. Just no."

The first mate scratched his hat.

"Yes?"

"Gilligan," the Skipper bellowed as he smacked the boy with his hat.

The first mate cringed as the hat connected to his head. Gilligan's eyes rolled several times before he sank back on to the ground. He shook his head as he regained his balance.

"Gilligan, my boy," a distant voice called.

The first mate shot up with wide eyes.

"Oh no, here comes Mr. Howell." He looked at the Skipper. "I was never here."

The goofy boy ran in the direction of the huts. He disappeared just as Mr. Howell appeared.

"Oh, hello Skipper," he greeted.

"Mr. Howell."

"Have you seen Gilligan anywhere? I want to ask him a favor."

The Skipper smirked slightly. "Whatever it is, I'm sure someone else can help."

The rich man's eyebrows raised. He glanced at the round man.

"Why don't you come help?"

The Skipper's eyes shot to Thurston. "Well I-"

"You aren't doing anything right now," Mr. Howell continued, "It's just a tinsy little favor."

Sighing, the round man spoke, "I guess I could spare some time."

"That's the spirit!"

The two men headed toward the Howells' hut.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Gilligan sprinted across camp and ran in to the nearest hut. He slammed the bamboo door shut. The first mate turned around only to jump.

Clutching his shirt, he said, "Oh, hi Professor."

"Gilligan," he greeted.

The goofy boy pointed to a bamboo contraption.

"What's that?"

The blue eyed man followed his line of sight. He grinned.

"This is what's going to be our salvation," he paused as he saw Gilligan's confused expression, "It's creating the fuel needed for Henry's plane."

Gilligan laughed.

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"Henry is supposed to be bringing a sample back soon."

"Really? While I was running, I saw him with Sora," explained Gilligan.

The Professor quirked a brow in surprise. The first mate noticed.

"What's that look for?"

"Oh nothing, Gilligan. Do you mind watching the fuel? I'll be right back."

"Sure Professor."

The intelligent, and normally collected man, headed from the hut. He crossed the camp and over to the table. He spun around when he heard a giggle. His eyes landed on a laughing Sora and a grinning Henry. The emerald eyed woman was holding onto the pilot's arm. The Professor saw the smile that Henry wore, and it caused him to furrow his brow. He headed toward the pair. Sora noticed him.

"Oh hello Professor! Henry was just telling me the funniest thing-"

"Maybe he can tell me about it while we work on the fuel," the Professor insisted.

The blonde man lowered his head and chuckled.

"I'm sorry Professor. I do have the vines you needed." He turned to the woman. "See you later nightingale."

"Bye Hank."

The strong pilot headed toward the hut with the fuel. The Professor turned and gave Sora a questioning glance. She shrugged.

"He didn't tell me he was helping you," she uttered.

The man let out an agitated huff.

"Why are you fooling around with him?" he suddenly asked.

Sora blinked in surprise.

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"It is when he's the key to getting off the island. I want you to stay away from him until the fuel is done," he scolded.

Sora quirked an annoyed brow.

"He is my friend, and if he wants to take a walk, or relax a little, I'll join him," she retorted, "He's a good man, and no matter how long it takes, he'll get us off the island!"

"If you think he's such a good man, why didn't you marry him before?"

The brunette's mouth hung open.

"Oh, now that's really none of your concern!"

"Why don't you go run off with him!"

She spun around indignantly. "Why don't you just go and play with your little science kit?"

"I will!"

"Good!"

Sora and the Professor stomped away from each other. Mary Ann rushed out from behind the bushes.

"Sora, what's going on?" she questioned worriedly. "I heard yelling and rushed over."

"Nothing," she exasperated, "Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Do you need help with lunch?"

"Would you like to help?" asked the farm girl.

The brunette nodded. "Yes please."

"Alright."

* * *

Later...

"Hey, Sora," Hank whispered.

The brunette turned from the laundry and grinned.

"I thought you were making some fuel?"

The pilot shook his head. "I convinced the Professor that he needed a break."

Sora hopped down from the bike connected to the barrel. She grabbed Henry's arm.

"How is the fuel going?"

"We've got half of it done."

"Really?" she asked with shock, "That was awful quick."

The man opened his mouth to say something when a voice reached their ears.

"Henry," the Professor called.

Sora grimaced and let go of Henry. Without a word, she hopped back on to the bike and continued the laundry. The pilot noticed her attitude.

"You all right?" he questioned.

"Peachy," she said dryly.

Before he could reply, the Professor came in to view. He grinned.

"There you are Henry. Ready to make some more fuel?"

"You don't rest, do you?" The pilot chuckled.

"Not really."

The intelligent man looked past Henry to see Sora. She was holding a basket full of folded clothes.

"Sora," he spoke without emotion.

The brunette walked away from the two men, muttering nothing in return. The Professor sighed with slight regret. Noticing, Henry smirked. As soon as it was there, it was gone. He patted the intelligent man on the back.

"Come on, let's get that fuel finished."

"Right."

* * *

The Next Night...

The blonde pilot tiptoed across camp, heading toward Sora and the Professor's hut. When he reached the bamboo door, he pulled out a matchbox. Henry slowly opened the door and crept in. He lit a single match. Skillfully, he moved passed the dividing wall and over to the sleeping maiden.

"Sora," he whispered, "Sora. Wake up."

"Hmm?" the woman grumbled. She opened her eyes. "Hank? What's going on?"

"I want to show you something, come on." He shook the light out.

"Alright," she murmured.

Henry helped the tired girl stand up. He led her out of the hut and in to the jungle. The brunette squeezed Henry's hand as fear crept in. The pilot glanced back.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just keep going."

The two travelled through the woods for some time. After several minutes, they came to a clearing. Sora looked up in awe.

"Is that your plane?"

"Sure is," he bragged, "Go ahead and take a look."

The brunette walked over to the plane. Her eyes scanned the vehicle.

"It's all fueled up too."

"Hank?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"This doesn't look like it could fit any extra people." She turned to face him. "Hank," she said warily.

"Relax nightingale. You could sit on my lap."

She shot a glare to the man.

"What about the others?"

Henry sped over to the woman and grabbed her waist.

"I don't care about the others. All I care about is you."

"Henry," she scolded as she pulled from his grasp, "I care! I care about the others!"

"What about that pompous professor? Do you care about him? Or what about those two clingy girls? Or that self righteous elderly couple? Ha. Or the fat one, I'm sure you really care about him. And his little annoying friend with the mentality of a toothpick."

He continued to laugh and chuckle.

"Yes, Henry, I do care about them," Sora fired back, "And those people have names!"

"Oh, my bad," he quipped.

"Yeah! It is your bad," she hollered, "I do care about them, Henry. They are the nicest group of people I've ever met! And I'm refuse to leave without them!"

Henry gave her a hard and angered look.

"There's not enough room for more than one person," he reiterated.

"Then fly with Mary Ann or Gilligan," she paused, "Or how you called them, the clinger or toothpick."

"Sora, I don't think you understand," he spoke darkly, "It's you or nobody."

The emerald eyed woman backed away from the clearing, her arms crossing her stomach.

"Then it's just you...I really can't depend on you, ever."

Glaring, he stormed over to his plane. He quickly climbed in the cockpit.

"I hope you stay stuck," he spoke before turning on the engine.

Sora stood there, in the dark, watching the airplane take off. When she could no longer see the aircraft, she sunk to the ground. Silent tears rolled down her cheek. A rustle from behind startled her.

"Wh-Who's there?" she questioned.

Her roommate broke through the brush.

"It's just me," he whispered gently.

"Henry, he-"

"I heard," the Professor interrupted.

She stood up and slowly walked next to him. Her head was lowered.

"I-I'm sorry. I was wrong about him, and now we have no way to get home."

More tears fell from her face. The intelligent man brought her into a hug. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's okay Sora. It's okay."

* * *

In the Morning...

"Hey, Gilligan?"

"Yeah Ginger?"

"Have you seen Henry?" asked the actress while smirking.

"Yeah, where is that man?" Mary Ann joined in.

The first mate shrugged. "I haven't seen him since yesterday."

The three made their way to the dining table. They saw the Professor and Sora sitting down with the radio playing.

"Maybe they'll know."

The three hurried over. Shortly thereafter, the Howells and the Skipper sat at the table.

"Hey Sora," called the farm girl, "Where's Henry?"

She lowered her head sheepishly.

"He flew off," the Professor spoke quickly.

"What?" they all asked in unison.

Sora's emerald eyes looked at the Professor surprised.

"Yeah. He left without a word. Sora thought we should listen to the news just in case."

"Good idea, my dear," Mr. Howell complimented.

"Let's all quiet down so we can hear," the Skipper reasoned.

On cue, the radio announcer began to speak.

:In other news, the missing pilot, by the name of Henry Franklin, has been found. We have him here for an interview. What happened out there, Mr. Franklin?

'During the flight, I saw an unchartered island and decided to land. I went there to relax, but instead, I really found-':

"Oh! He's gonna say something," Gilligan chattered.

"Shush!"

:What did you find?

'I found myself. And, I haven't felt this good in a while.':

Sora turned it off and sighed.

"I guess I was wrong," she muttered.

"I'm sure some breakfast will take our mind off of it," Ginger encouraged.

"That's right," Mary Ann added, "We have some fruit salad and a couple lobsters!"

"I caught them," the first mate added joyfully.

"That's wonderful, Gilly."

"Well, I'm starved," interjected the Professor, "Let's eat."

* * *

**Thank you all for being so incredibly patient. The reason this chapter took so long was because, well, I wanted to make it good. I went through several drafts before settling on this one. Plus, watching a few episodes helped provoke the inspiration. :) I do appreciate every single review! You guys are wonderful for doing so. If you haven't yet, please do R&amp;R! I love feedback; it's so helpful!**

**The replies:**

**LunaGirl180: I'm glad you thought I did a good job! To be honest, I was a little worried it wouldn't be ****accurate(if that's the right word for it). The Matchmaker was a fun one!**

**Question of the day: What would you do to Henry once you figured out his plans?**

**This question is a little more playful. You all are so lovely! Thank you for all the support, it is very much appreciated! Please continue to R&amp;R! I swear, I'm a feedback addict when it comes to writing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You're all fantastic!**

**manyreasons**


	9. Chapter 9-An Upset Mary Ann

**Thank you all for being wonderfully patient! I will explain at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sometime Later...

Mary Ann walked through the forest as she looked for more food. They were running low on some fruit and coconuts. She carried a woven basket with her. She hummed to herself as she looked into the trees for fruit.

"Hi Mary Ann!"

The farm girl turned to see a smiling Gilligan.

"Hello Gilligan," she greeted.

"Did you need help with anything?" questioned the first mate.

"Do you mind climbing and getting those coconuts?"

The goofy boy rubbed his hands together and licked his lips.

"I hope that means you're making coconut cream pie."

The farm girl grinned.

"If there's enough to spare. So, would you be able to get them?"

He nodded his head vigorously.

"Sure thing, Mary Ann. Anything for your delicious pies."

Gilligan walked over to the base of the tree and began to climb. Mary Ann turned around in order to look for more fruits. Her eyes scanned the bushes and trees for some fruit.

"You know, these look a little higher than normal," murmured the first mate.

"What was that?"

Gilligan leaned over a little.

"I said it looks a little-ah, Ah!…oof!"

Mary Ann whirled around to see Gilligan laying on the ground. She sprinted to his side.

"Oh Gilligan! Are you all right?"

He tried to sit up.

"I think so-ow!" He laid back on the ground. "I change my mind. I'm not okay."

"Oh," she whined.

Mary Ann brought his arm around her shoulder and helped him stand up.

"Oh Gilligan, I'm so sorry. I never should've had you climb that tree. Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere," he muttered.

"Oh dear. Come on, let's get you back to the huts."

The two started walking only for Gilligan to groan. His free arm wrapped around his stomach. The farm girl stared at the first mate worriedly; he was smiling. She knew he was trying to calm her. Unfortunately, it wasn't working. The two continued on to camp.

* * *

By the Huts...

Sora held her stomach while she was laughing. She had accidentally walked past the Skipper while he was pretending to accept a medal. His chest had been puffed out, and he bowed a few times. The rotund man spun around with slight embarassment.

"Oh, hello Sora. I didn't see you there," he explained bashfully.

The brunette smiled.

"It's all right. I'm sorry I interrupted your speech." Her emerald eyes looked around. "No Gilligan today?" she questioned.

He shook his head. "He went to see if he could help Mary Ann."

Just then, Mary Ann and Gilligan broke through the brush. The ebony haired woman had concern etched in her features. Noticing, Sora quickly ran over to the pair.

"What happened? Is everything okay?"

Her gaze switched to the banged up first mate. Her eyes widened.

"There was an accident," Mary Ann offered, "And Gilligan got hurt."

The Skipper rushed to the goofy boy's side with a worried step.

"Are you okay, little buddy?"

He nodded. "Just a little sore."

"Here," Sora cooed while grabbing Gilligan, "Let's get you to the Professor."

The two began to head away from their friends, with Sora giving a worried look to the Skipper. When they were out of sight, the brown eyed woman began to cry. Caught off guard, the Skipper stared at the girl. She sat down on a log. After a moment, the burly man joined her.

"What's wrong, Mary Ann?" he asked.

She buried her face into his chest.

"Oh, Skipper! It's all my fault that Gilligan's hurt!"

"Oh come on, I don't think you would hurt Gilligan," he encouraged, "You wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Oh but I did! A very brittle fly."

The Skipper held Mary Ann at arms lengths. Using his thumb, he wiped away her tears.

"Why don't you just tell me what happened, okay?"

She nodded. "I asked Gilligan to get a few coconuts, so he started to climb. I turned my back for a second, and when I turned around, he was on the ground in pain, and it's all my fault!"

Mary Ann stood up and ran inside her hut, tears streaming down her face. The Skipper sighed heavily.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Is that exactly how it happened?"

"That's what she told me, Professor," answered the Skipper.

"Then it's simple. She blames herself for what happened to Gilligan." His ears perked up as a knock sounded on the door. "Come in."

Sora and Ginger walked into the communal hut. The Skipper perked up.

"How's my little buddy?" he asked the girls.

Sora grinned.

"He'll be all right. He's just a little banged up."

"He didn't break any bones either," added the actress.

"All he needs is rest."

"How's Mary Ann?" questioned the Skipper.

"She's been crying ever since she ran in the hut. Now, she won't come out," Ginger elaborated.

"Well, now that we know Gilligan just needs rest, maybe she'll feel better," suggested the intelligent man.

Ginger shrugged.

"We tried, but she said something about how it was all the same."

"She still thinks it's her fault. Someone needs to talk to her," suggested Sora.

"Well, I've already tried," the Skipper admitted.

"And she won't listen to me," added Ginger.

"Why not the Howells?" suggested the brunette, "If anyone knows how to change someone's mind, it's those two."

"That's a possibility," mused the Professor.

"In the meantime, I'm gonna be Gilligan's stand-in."

Sora cocked her head. "But Skipper, Gilligan mostly helped you. Don't you think that's a lot of work for one person?"

"She's right," the red head chimed, "In Hollywood, if one of us were sick, they had someone else be the stand-in. Not once did they have me play both parts."

"Then who's gonna do Gilligan's duties?"

The Professor looked from the women to the Skipper.

"I can be Gilligan's stand-in," he spoke with cheer.

"Really Professor? You'd do it?"

He nodded. "I've always liked a challenge. How hard can it be?"

* * *

Later...

"Professor," called the Skipper, "Are you ready? We have to go find some firewood."

An irritated Professor walked from the bush. On his head was Gilligan's hat. His hair had been smoothed down. He wore a similar red shirt to the first mate's, as well as similar jeans. His grumpy eyes stared at the Skipper.

"This really isn't what I had in mind when I said stand-in," he muttered.

"Oh come on, Professor. It's just so it feels like Gilligan is still around," he paused, "It's only until my little buddy gets better."

Sighing, the intelligent man relented.

"Fine, but if you hit me with that hat, I'm done."

"I suppose that's fair enough."

* * *

Back at Camp...

"Mary Ann," called Mr. Howell from outside the hut door.

"What do you want?" she moaned.

"I'd like to have a word with you."

"Alright, come in."

The wealthy gentleman opened the door and walked into the hut. Mary Ann sat on her bed clutching a handkerchief. She dabbed at her eyes with it. Mr. Howell slowly sat down next to the weeping girl.

"Why are you crying, my dear?"

She looked at him incredulously.

"Be-Because I'm the reason Gilligan's hurt."

He wrapped an arm around her.

"Why, that's absurd!"

"It is?"

"Quite so. He's the one who climbed the tree," he pointed out.

"But I asked him to," she rebutted.

"Why'd you ask him?" Mr. Howell inquired.

"Because he wanted to help get some coconuts," she explained.

"Then it's his fault for trying to help you. You see, my dear, if he never went to help you, he wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Exactly," she whined as fresh tears welled up.

"Don't cry, Mary Ann," cooed Thurston, "Why don't you just go see the boy yourself?"

"He wouldn't want me to-"

"Of course he would! He's been asking when you were going to drop by."

"He-He has?"

"Indeed! Now, hurry on over there."

Mr. Howell began to shoo the woman out of the hut. She hurried out the door and headed for the Professor's hut.

* * *

In the Professor's Hut...

Sora helped Gilligan into a sitting position. She smiled warmly at him.

"How are ya feeling, Gilly?"

"Just sore. The food was great though."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

A knock was heard at the door. Sora perked up. She leaned in closer to Gilligan.

"It's probably Mary Ann," she whispered, "Don't make her feel guilty."

"Why would I do that?"

She smirked. "Good point." She raised her voice to say, "Come in!"

Sure enough, the ebony haired farm girl opened the door. She sheepishly walked into the room. Sora stood up.

"Well, I should see if the others need help."

The brunette proceeded to walk out the door. Unbeknownst to the other two, the emerald eyed woman sat right under the window.

"Oh Gilligan," Mary Ann started, "This is all my fault! I shouldn't have told you to grab coconuts. I'm so sorry!"

"Mary Ann, I'm okay. I don't have any broken bones; I'm just aching everywhere."

"And it's my fault!"

"You didn't climb the tree," Gilligan stated, "I did...I don't think any less of you."

Her brown eyes met his.

"You don't?"

"Not one bit. Can you stop blaming yourself now?"

Grinning, the farm girl gently gave the goofy boy a hug. Gilligan smiled as he slowly returned the hug, holding in the whimpers.

"I'll get started on those pies right now," she declared, "That way, they'll be ready when you are."

She stood up and turned around. She jumped slightly when she saw a smirking Sora.

"I'll make the pies, Mary Ann. You stay with Gilligan."

Mary Ann's cheeks burned red. She failed to see Gilligan's doing the same. The two smiled at her as she left to make the desserts. Once composed, the brown eyed woman spun around, and began to converse with her friend.

* * *

Just Outside...

Sora held in a guffaw as she saw the Skipper and the Professor walk back into camp. A frustrated Professor stood near the table.

"I'll be right back, little buddy-I mean, Professor."

The Skipper walked into the hut while Sora made her way to the intelligent man. He blushed slightly when he caught sight of her sly grin.

"Helloooo Gilligan," she teased.

The Professor smirked. "It's just until that boy is better."

He walked away as Sora rolled her eyes. She grinned.

"Boy, I wish I had a camera."

* * *

**So, basically what happened was school. I ended up having so many assignments that needed to be done that I pretty much grounded myself. It was a way to motivate me to get it done. Again, I apologize for the long wait. You all are super lovely for waiting this long. I promise, I'll try to get better at updating! Please R&amp;R! I still love getting feedback. Crazy, I know. Anywhoosal, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Question of the day: If you were marooned on the island with this crew(minus Sora), who do you think you'd be best friends with?**

**There are no replies to answer to, so to recap: You're wonderful and I hope you like this chapter! Please leave a review! You're awesome! ****Thank you.**

**manyreasons**


	10. Chapter 10-A Sunny Day

**Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

* * *

Months Later...

The eight castaways sat at the table, eating their dinner. The conversation was nonexistent. Mary Ann and Gilligan poked at their food idly. The Skipper held his head with his fist. Mr. Howell mumbled to himself, while his wife fussed with her hair. Sora continued to chew her food while adding to it. Ginger just stared at the table. The Professor looked at each of their faces with a confused expression. He had noticed that all of their attitudes were abnormal. After a moment, he set down his fork.

"Did any of you sleep well?" he finally inquired.

Sora and Ginger glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do ya mean, Professor?" mumbled the Skipper.

"You all seem to be experiencing low levels of serotonin. There doesn't seem to be any plausible reason for your frustration other than a chemical imbalance."

"What did he just say?" Gilligan asked Sora.

"He's saying we're grumpy for no reason," she explained between bites.

"Why didn't he just say that?"

Mary Ann sighed.

"I just wish I didn't have chores," Mary Ann admitted.

The other six agreed with her in a mutter. Sora swallowed her food and set her fork down. She looked at her friends with empathy. Her eyes lit up.

"What do you say to having a day off?" she asked excitedly.

"A day off what, dear?" inquired Mrs. Howell.

"A day away from our chores and duties...and experiments. We could all just head to the lagoon and pretend we're having a beach party."

Ginger grinned.

"That does sound exciting," the actress agreed.

"We have been awful busy, lately," chimed Mary Ann.

"Let's put it to a vote," suggested the Professor, "All in favor of a day off, raise your hand."

Simultaneously, every hand rose into the air. All eight castaways smiled with excitement.

"Then it's settled."

* * *

After Breakfast...

Mary Ann spread out her towel on the sand. Using her hands, she smoothed out the surface. Once it was smooth, she laid her stomach across the warm cloth. Ginger soon joined her on the ground.

"Where's Sora?" asked the farm girl.

"She's putting on her swimsuit."

Just as the actress finished her sentence, Gilligan ran past them and into the cool lagoon. He began to swim across the water.

"How's the water?" questioned a newly arrived Sora.

He smiled at the woman. She wore a gray, one piece bathing suit. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail. She held a towel.

"It's great!"

Sora turned to the two women lying on the ground.

"Wanna go for a swim?" she asked.

"Maybe a little later," Mary Ann chirped.

"Ginger, Mary Ann, make sure the Professor doesn't do any experimenting. I don't want him working."

They nodded. "Alright."

Sora nodded as she set down her towel. She kicked off her shoes and strolled to the shore. She giggled as Gilligan floated on his back while squirting water out of his mouth. He then dove underwater only for his eyes to appear slightly above the water. Sora continued to laugh at the first mate. Just as she began to wade into the water, the remaining four walked into the open. The Skipper and Professor each held a bamboo chair over their backs. The Howells grinned behind the two. Mr. Howell held the radio. With a huff, the two dropped their respective chairs onto the sand.

"There Mr. Howell," spoke the Skipper, "There's your chair."

Thurston gently tapped the man's cheek.

"Remind me to write you an IOU." The Skipper nodded as the man leaned closer to his wife. "A free IOU."

The two chuckled. As they relaxed into their bamboo chairs. The Skipper and the Professor walked over to the lounging women. They glanced up and smiled.

"Hello girls," greeted the rotund man.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Mind if we join you?" the Professor asked innocently.

"Go right ahead."

The Skipper sat next to Ginger while the Professor sat next to Mary Ann. They all turned their attention to Sora and Gilligan splashing each other. The emerald eyed brunette laughed loudly while Gilligan grinned. The Skipper smiled fondly.

"Those two are quite the pair," he commented.

"What do you mean?" Mary Ann questioned.

"They seem to have a rather strong, platonic bond," explained the Professor, "Almost sibling-like."

Ginger fluttered her eyes.

"Well, she did say Gilligan reminds her of an old friend," the actress rang.

"I'm glad my little buddy has someone who can tolerate him."

"But Skipper, you tolerate him too," the farm girl pointed out.

"Until I hit him with my hat," he muttered.

The four went silent as they listened to the radio. The Howells paid little attention to anything but their drinks. A while later, Sora joined the girls and laid across her towel as the sun shone. The Professor and the Skipper went into the water at Gilligan's suggestion. Unnoticed by anyone, Mary Ann left the lagoon area and headed back to camp. After some more time, Sora decided to try and build a sandcastle. When they were done splashing around, the boys joined the brunette, each building their own castles.

"Anyone thirsty?" announced Mary Ann as she held a tray of coconut glasses.

She set down the Howells's drinks as the other five headed over to the farm girl.

"Mary Ann, you weren't supposed to work today," Sora teased lightly.

"I can't let everyone go thirsty," she retorted calmly.

She set down the tray as she spotted the sandcastles.

"Who built those?" she questioned.

"Ginger helped Sora, the Skipper and the Professor made their own, and mine's the one with King Kong on the top."

They all chuckled as they examined Gilligan's creative castle. Mr. Howell leaned forward.

"If that was a castle building contest, I'd say that you win the cash prize," he applauded.

"I do enjoy the monkey," added Mrs. Howell.

"I won?" asked the excited first mate. "I won! I won! Skipper! I won! Oh boy! Oh goodie! This is great! Wait…what did I win?"

The Skipper chuckled.

"You won the pride of building the best castle."

All eight castaways laughed. The Professor's eyes lit up as he spotted something. He walked over to the tree line. He picked up a leaf.

"What a fine specimen," he said a little too loudly.

Hearing him, Mary Ann set down the tray. She walked over and grabbed the man's arm.

"Ah, ah, ah," she started, "You heard Sora: no experimenting Professor."

"But Mary Ann-" he whined.

"No buts! Now, hand over the leaf," the farm girl said holding out her hand.

Reluctantly, the intelligent man put the leaf in her hand. He sighed as the ebony haired woman pushed him back toward the group. Sora turned to the women.

"Ladies, would you care to join me for a swim?"

"Sure," said Ginger.

"Sounds fun," spoke Mary Ann.

"You three go ahead. I want to listen to my afternoon program," Mrs. Howell explained.

"Alright. Enjoy darling," the brunette replied while the three headed toward the lagoon.

Mr. Howell turned toward his wife.

"Lovey, dear. Could you turn it up a little bit, it's almost time for the stocks."

"Of course, dear."

Mrs. Howell turned up the volume of the radio.

:We interrupt your broadcast for a special news bulletin.:

The other men circled around the radio.

:It has come to our attention that a search will be conducted for the Army's highly classified crate that was lost at sea about 300 miles off the coast of Hawaii.:

Gilligan started tapping the Skipper.

"Did you hear that Skipper? Did you hear that?"

"I did Gilligan. Would you please shush?"

:The Army says the search will be conducted for a maximum of three days.:

"Three days?" asked the first mate.

:Yes, three days. If anyone finds this box, please refrain from opening it. It is highly classified. Now, we'll continue with your usual broadcast.:

The radio returned to a man speaking of stocks. The Professor started to pace back and forth. The Skipper watched him with anticipation.

"Do you think they'll pass by us while they look for the box?" he asked.

"I think that's precisely what they're going to do," confirmed the intelligent man, "Now we just have to figure out a way to flag them down both in the day, and at night."

"At night, we could build a fire," suggested Mr. Howell.

"Oh Thurston, what a marvelous idea," cooed his wife.

"What about during the day?" questioned Gilligan.

"That's the more difficult dilemma. We have to flag down any ship that comes by. Now what would catch their attention?"

"Whose attention?" asked Ginger.

The group of five looked up to see the remaining three had returned from the lagoon. Gilligan grinned excitedly at them.

"A ship is being sent to look for a lost Army crate, and we're trying to figure out how to single them in the daytime."

"Why not a giant torch?" Mary Ann suggested. "Back on the farm, my parents would sometimes light a torch to let me know when a storm was coming."

The Professor snapped his fingers.

"Mary Ann, that's genius!

* * *

That Evening...

Gilligan sat next to the giant fire that they had created. He had unfortunately grabbed the short straw. That meant he had to stand watch by the fire each night. A rustle to his left made him jump slightly.

"Wh-Who's there?"

"Just me, Gilly."

He let out a sigh of relief as he saw Sora. The emerald eyed woman sat on the log next to him. She was giggling.

"I didn't mean to scare you," she admitted.

"That's alright. I'm easily scare-able."

Sora chuckled even more loudly. Gilligan smirked slightly at her laugh. As she calmed her breathing, she rested her head on the boy's shoulder.

"Boy, I can't wait until that ship sees us. Then we'll all get to go home and finally sleep in a bed," Gilligan rambled, "The first thing I'm gonna do when I get home is call my mom. I'll tell her about all of the things that happened while we were here. Then, I'd get straight back on a boat with the Skipper. We'd sail off like always. What are you gonna do when we get home, Sora?"

He turned to look at her. Her demeanor had changed. Sora lifted her head off of his shoulder. She leaned forward as she held her hands. Part of her hair covered her face.

"Sora?" Gilligan asked with concern.

She pulled her hair behind her ear.

"Gilligan, can I tell you something?" she asked with slight worry.

The first mate nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"I...I don't wanna…I'm scared to go back," she admitted as tears started to fall, "Everything will change when we leave this place. We won't see each other every day. We won't have all three meals together. Everyone will go back to their normal lives."

Gilligan smiled. "Don't you wanna see your family?"

Sora rubbed her forehead with exasperation. She wanted to speak, but she held it in. She wiped away her tears and returned her head to Gilligan's shoulder. He put a comforting arm around her.

"I'm sure we'll all stay friends," he encouraged.

* * *

Two days later...

The Skipper stood at the base of the giant torch. His hand covered his eyes from the harsh sunlight. His gaze swept across the vast sea. The Professor walked up behind him.

"Any luck?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not, Professor. I haven't seen a single vessel all day."

"I can't imagine why they haven't passed us yet."

"I think I know why."

The two turned to see Gilligan holding the radio. He turned on the broadcast. The announcer began to speak.

:The Army has announced today that they have found the lost crate, unopened. It was found on the beach of the coast of New Me-:

The two other men scowled as the Professor shut it off.

"I guess that's the end of that," moaned the Skipper.

"I'll go break the news to the others," stated the Professor.

The three men headed back to camp. They made their way to the bamboo dining table. Sora sat on the top of it, playing the flute. The remaining four sat around her and watched. Mary Ann gave a slight tap to the woman's knee. The brunette opened her eyes and noticed the three forlorn men. She gently lowered her flute.

"What's wrong?" Ginger inquired.

"The Army found their box and called of the search," the Professor spoke gently.

"What?" exclaimed the Howells.

Ginger and Mary Ann frowned and looked at the ground. Sora's eyes dilated as she gripped her flute. A grin tugged at her lips, but she repressed it.

"I suppose we'll be here a little longer," whined Mary Ann.

"Just when I thought I'd be back in Hollywood."

"Now, everyone just calm down," spoke the Skipper, "I'm just as disappointed as you are, but we've gotta make the most of it."

"The Skipper's right," chimed the Professor, "Let's just go about our usual routines. Sora, why don't you continue playing to start with."

She nodded. She brought the flute back her mouth and began to play. Like always, she closed her eyes and began to slightly sway. Her heart felt a little lighter.

* * *

**Here's an update! Thank you all for being so patient with me. I know how long it feels sometimes when you're waiting for an update. You're all wonderful for bearing with me. Can you believe it's Chapter 10 already? Wondering why Sora is being so strange, well that's to come in the following chapters! (if you're interested of course) Thank you for all who have read/reviewed this story o' mine. I'm so glad you enjoy it!**

**Question of the day: We all know Gilligan gets some pretty strange dreams, so what is the craziest dream you've ever had?**

**You're all super wonderful! Please continue to give feedback. I love that stuff. Have a wonderful life you lovely people! :) More Gilligan adventures are on the way! Stay awesome!**

**manyreasons**


	11. Chapter 11-Monkey-ing Around

**Thank you all for being so patient!**

* * *

Sometime Later...

Mary Ann stewed the cauldron in front of her. Ginger stood off to the side. She idly poked at the items on the wooden table. The two were silent. The only sound was the pot boiling. The farm girl lifted the ladle to give it a taste.

"Hmm," pondered Mary Ann.

Ginger glanced over. "Is it too spicy?"

She shook her head.

"Too bland."

Just then, Mr. Howell walked into the area. He wafted the scent of the food to his nose. He grinned.

"That smells delicious, Mary Ann."

"Thank you, Mr. Howell."

Ginger turned to the rich man.

"Lunch is almost ready. Would you mind letting everyone know?"

Thurston patted his stomach. His lifted himself up onto his tip toes.

"I suppose I could use the exercise," he murmured.

The wealthy man spun on his heels and headed farther into camp. He stopped in his own hut to see Mrs. Howell fussing with her jewelry.

"Lovey," he called, "Mary Ann said lunch is ready."

"Alright. Thurston?"

"Yes dear?"

"Have you seen my afternoon broach?"

Grinning, Mr. Howell picked a sapphire broach off of the bamboo table. He walked over and handed it to her.

"Here you are, my dear."

He kissed her cheek while she grinned. Mr. Howell left his hut and started heading toward Gilligan's hut. On his way, he passed the Professor.

"Professor, lunch is ready."

"Thank you, Mr. Howell," he replied with a nod.

The wealthy man continued to his friend's hut. He peeked in through the window to see the Skipper. He walked through the door.

"Skipper, lunch is almost ready."

"Thanks Mr. Howell."

"Tell me, have you seen Gilligan?"

The Skipper glanced up. He nodded.

"He said he went to find Sora."

After a moment, Thurston spoke, "Where is she?"

The rotund man stood up straight. A curious look crossed his eye.

"Ya know, I haven't the foggiest idea." His eyes widened with fear. "I hope she's okay. I wouldn't want her to..." he trailed off.

Mr. Howell clicked his heels together.

"Then I shall make haste."

The elderly man left the hut and headed into the forest. He walked through the trees calling her name. At times, he would stop to scratch his head. A sudden voice caught his attention.

"SKIPPER!" The first mate emerged from a thicket. "SKIPPER!"

"Gilligan, dear boy, what's the matter?"

"Mr. Howell," he spoke while grabbing the man's wrist, "Come quick."

The goofy boy dragged a surprised man through the trees and thickets. Mr. Howell groaned with surprise. After a few minutes, the pair arrived near a cliff. At the edge of the rock sat Sora. Her legs dangled in the air. Mr. Howell's eyes went wide. He quickly strutted over to her.

"Sora," he called.

"Oh, hello Mr. Howe-"

She was cut off as the man started pulling her away from the cliff. Her emerald eyes stared at him in surprise. She quickly stood up.

"Mr. Howell, what are you doing?"

"I'm saving you from a deathly fall! I should be hearing a tone of gratitude."

A flash of red caught the brunette's eye. She crossed her arms over her chest. Her head leaned slightly to the side.

"Gilligan, what's going on?"

The boy sheepishly walked forward.

"I thought you were gonna, well," he paused as he dragged his index finger across his neck.

Sora cocked an eyebrow. Her motherly expression dissolved into a grin. She started chuckling. She gave both men a hug.

"I wasn't going to jump," she spoke while laughing, "I wanted to see the view up here."

The two men glanced at each other. Mr. Howell spun towards the first mate.

"That's what I was telling Gilligan," he defended, "But he insisted otherwise."

Sora grinned at the pair. After a moment, the wealthy man's eyes widened.

"I almost forgot. Mary Ann said lunch was ready."

Gilligan licked his lips.

"I hope she made lobster today."

The first mate dashed back to camp. The brunette picked her song book up from the ground. She strolled over to the older man. Her arm held onto his.

"Shall we?" Sora questioned.

Grinning, Mr. Howell nodded. "I'm starved."

* * *

Back at Camp...

The eight castaways sat at the table. They chatted while they ate.

"So, where did you go?" the Professor questioned Sora.

"I went up to the cliff to see the ocean," she replied.

Gilligan started to chuckle. Sora smirked.

"What's so funny?"

"Gilligan thought I was there for a different reason."

Mr. Howell started to snicker.

"Why, the boy thought Sora was going to jump."

"That's hardly something to joke about," Ginger piped up.

"I know, darling," the brunette chimed, "We're not laughing at the idea, but at what happened."

"What did happen?" questioned Mary Ann.

"I saw her sitting on the edge," replied the first mate, "So I went to find the Skipper."

"He ran into me, instead," added Mr. Howell, "He dragged me like I drag stocks, up and forceful. That's when we saw Sora."

"Mr. Howell rushed over, and pulled me from the edge. That's when we figured out the mistake."

The other five were chuckling at the story. Mrs. Howell patted her husband's arm gently.

"That's so brave of you, dear," she cooed, "What with your fear of heights and all."

"A Howell must be brave," he rang.

A sudden roar erupted through the area. The eight people looked around with frightened expressions. After a moment, a second boom echoed.

"What was that?" whispered Ginger.

"I'm not sure," muttered the Professor, "We'd better check it out."

"You boys go ahead," spoke Mr. Howell. The three boys raised an eyebrow at him. "Someone has to watch over the women."

The girls each held in their own giggles. The Professor, Gilligan, and the Skipper stood up and headed toward the lagoon. As they made their way to the area, a third explosion sounded. When they came to the water, they saw the beach was dug up in several places. The Skipper yelped and held his arms in front of the other two.

"What is it?" inquired the Professor.

"I think someone made the beach a mine field," he exasperated.

Gilligan's mouth hung open. His eyes bulged out as he stared at the sand.

"A-A-A mine field?" he stuttered, "W-With b-bombs?"

"What are we gonna do?" the Skipper asked nervously.

The three men stood and started to think. After a few moments, another explosion sounded. The ground shook violently, causing the boys to stumble. Coconuts fell from nearby trees. Once the shaking had stopped, Gilligan's body continued to shake. The Skipper held the first mate's head in place. His body continued to shake.

"Knock it off, Gilligan."

"I don't understand," the Professor muttered, "How did they get there?"

"Do you think someone could be on the island?"

Gilligan's eyes widened. He lifted his arms slightly and tucked in his neck. He started swinging side to side.

"Oo-oo-ee-oo," he started.

The other two men slowly shifted their gaze to Gilligan. After a moment, they looked at each other.

"Gilligan, what are you doing?" the Skipper asked slowly.

He rattled, "Last time stuff exploded, it was a gorilla. So, I thought I could maybe have it play with me instead."

"The likelihood of a gori-"

The Professor was cut off as an ebony gorilla peeked through the bushes. He cocked his head to the side. Gilligan grinned broadly.

"See, I told you."

"I don't believe it," the rotund man spoke, "My little buddy was right!"

The intelligent man snapped his fingers.

"I think I know how we can get rid of the mines," he paused, "It's simple, really. We take some bamboo, and string them together. Then, using the same chemicals I used to make gas, we can create a bomb detecting device."

Another explosion sounded. The two men glared at Gilligan. He quickly pointed to the gorilla holding a coconut. The vivacious animal threw it over there heads.

"Hit the deck," yelled the Skipper.

The three people dropped to the ground as another explosion sounded. After a silent moment, they started to stand up. The gorilla hopped playfully around Gilligan. The Skipper began to chastise the animal. The Professor shifted his gaze as he thought.

"Hmm."

"What is it Professor?"

"This may sound far fetched, but it may be safer to mimic the ape."

The Skipper's eyes widened.

"You wanna throw coconuts at the mines?" he bellowed, "That could be dangerous!"

The Professor nodded. "I know. But, if we throw it from a far enough distance, we won't have to worry about getting hurt."

"How will we know how far we have to be?" persisted the Skipper.

"I need to do some calculations. Gilligan?"

The boy stopped mid-grunt and looked at his friend.

"Yes Professor?"

"Can you keep that gorilla occupied for a while?"

"Sure thing, Professor. Oh boy, this is gonna be fun. I've never had a pet gorilla before."

* * *

Later...

"So, we thought we should see who has the best arm to throw the coconuts," finished the Professor.

The women and Mr. Howell listened and thought.

"Let's get started then," Sora spoke. "I'll try first."

"Step this way," motioned the Professor.

He handed her a coconut.

"Now, just throw it as far as you can, and then I'll measure it," chittered the Skipper.

With a nod, the brunette readied herself. She wound up and threw the coconut. After her followed Ginger. Within minutes, all but Gilligan had thrown a coconut.

"Hmm. It looks like Mary Ann threw the farthest," the Professor announced.

"On the farm, we used to throw bags of chicken feed. A coconut is so much lighter," she replied.

"All right, now you just have to throw five coconuts at the lagoon," instructed the Professor.

Mary Ann nodded. Her and the Professor headed in the direction of the beach. Suddenly, Gilligan and the gorilla walked through the bush. He smiled at the pair.

"Hi guys. Where are you headed?" he questioned.

"Mary Ann's gonna throw the coconuts at the mines."

He gave the farm girl an incredulous look. His mouth hung open.

"But that's dangerous," he exclaimed, "Won't she hurt herself?"

"Don't worry, Gilligan," piped Mary Ann, "The Professor says I'll be far enough away."

"Oh."

The pair smiled as they walked toward the lagoon. The first mate and the ape slowly walked into the camp. By this time only the Skipper and Sora sat near the table. Sora let out a squeal of surprise.

"Gilly, there's an ape following you," she whispered.

"That's just Fred."

Noticing his flat tone, Sora cocked her head to the side.

"Gilly, are you all right?"

He nodded slowly. The Skipper scrunched his eyebrows.

"C'mon little buddy, you can tell us."

The first mate looked up from under his hat.

"The Professor says they'll be far enough away," he muttered, "What if he makes a mistake?" Fred let out a few grunts. "He gets it."

The other two shared a concerned glance.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," encouraged Sora, "They know what they're doing."

"I'm sure as soon as they're done, Mary Ann will bake you a nice coconut cream pie," added the Skipper.

Suddenly, an explosion went off. The three gripped onto the nearby table. The gorilla jumped and clapped his hands. A second and a third explosion sounded. The gorilla dashed away from the people. The explosion quieted.

"Fred," cried Gilligan as he tried to run after the animal.

The other two started running after the first mate.

"Gilligan! Get back here!"

The line of runners soon headed toward the lagoon. Up ahead, the Professor and Mary Ann turned around. Their eyes widened. The gorilla skidded to a halt. Quickly thereafter, Gilligan jumped onto the animal's back. The last two were soon panting in front of the others.

"Gilligan," scolded Sora, "you shouldn't have done that!"

"I didn't want Fred to get hurt," he replied.

"Who?" asked the Professor.

"The gorilla. His name's Fred."

"Can you take him back to the huts? We were almost done."

Gilligan nodded. "Come on, Fred. You heard the Professor."

The gorilla slumped his shoulders and turned around. Gilligan's legs wrapped around the animal's waist. Sora couldn't help but to giggle.

"I suppose we should go too," chimed the Skipper.

"Right," agreed the brunette.

The two left. Mary Ann and the Professor shrugged to each other. The farm girl picked up another coconut and readied her stance. In a matter of moments, all of the mines were exploded. Mary Ann smacked her hands together.

"Well that's that," she said with a grin.

"We could all clean up the beach after dinner. For now, let's rest."

The two headed back to the camp. Once they made it to the table, their eyes widened. The gorilla ran back and forth. Gilligan was still attached to his back letting out a yell. Mary Ann snickered, and eventually guffawed at the boy. The Professor soon joined her laughter.

"I don't know how he does it," he muttered.

* * *

**Thank you all for being so patient! I was having a real hard time trying to come up with something. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. I would like to thank all of you for your wonderful feedback! Please continue to R&amp;R, I can always improve. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. You all are super wonderful and fantastic. I think a holiday-themed one may be coming up so look out for that. Otherwise, stay amazing you beautiful people!**

**manyreasons**


	12. Chapter 12-Holiday Musings

Months Later...

"Aren't you excited, Skipper?" asked Gilligan, "It's almost Christmas! That means Santa's coming, and he'll bring presents and gifts! Oh boy, I hope I get a bike. Vroom."

"Gilligan, would ya calm down?"

"Sorry Skipper. What do you want for Christmas?"

The man sighed and wiped his forehead.

"I want to be home for Christmas."

"That's what you wanted last year too."

"Yeah, and I'll want it until I have it," replied the Skipper," How do you do it?"

Gilligan cocked a brow at him.

"How do I do what?" he asked.

"How do you manage to get so excited for Christmas when you're not home?"

The first mate's gaze shifted to the ground. He slowly looked at the rotund man.

"The way I see it, Skipper, this is home. For now, anyways. And we're not alone. We have the Howells, the Professor, and the girls."

The older man listened to his friend with slight surprise. He nodded in agreement. He rubbed Gilligan's back with his hand.

"I suppose you're right, little buddy."

"Can we put up some decorations?" inquired an eager Gilligan.

The Skipper smiled softly. "I suppose. Why don't you go find a tree?"

He nodded his head vigorously.

"Aye aye sir."

The first mate spun around and headed toward the forest. The Skipper watched the goofy boy with a grin.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Sora swung her feet over the cliff's edge. Her back laid against the warm, scattered sand. Her hands were folded under her head as she watched the sky.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas," she sang, "Let your heart be light. From now on our troubles will be out of sight."

"I see you're ready for Christmas as well," a sudden voice spoke.

Sora sat up suddenly. She glanced behind her and grinned.

"I've always loved singing the songs," she replied.

The Professor walked over and motioned to the ground.

"May I?"

"Of course."

The intelligent man sat on the ground next to her. He grinned as he stared at the ocean.

"Gilligan keeps asking me to make lightbulbs."

"Can you?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not. We seem to be low on glass."

Sora chuckled. "That's definitely a problem."

The Professor nodded before letting out a sigh.

"Are you alright?" asked the brunette.

"I just wish I could spend Christmas as home. This is our third one on the island."

Sora rubbed the man's back in an attempt to comfort him. The Professor turned his gaze to her.

"I can't imagine how hard it must be for you, not being home on a holiday you've always enjoyed."

The woman retreated her gaze to the ground and bit her lip. She watched the waves crash against the cliff.

"Yeah," she muttered.

* * *

At Camp...

Ginger clapped her hands excitedly. Mary Ann grinned.

"I wish I could everyone gifts," exclaimed the actress, "I know just what to get everyone!"

"That's easy," spoke Mary Ann, "a ride home."

"I'd get Sora a piano. The Skipper would get a larger boat. I'd give the Howells some wine, or something just as fancy. I'd buy the Professor some sort of science equipment. Gilligan would get that bike he's always wanted."

"What about me?" questioned the farm girl.

"I'd buy you your own restaurant."

"Really?"

Ginger nodded. "Of course. Your food always tastes delicious."

Mary Ann hugged the actress. The red head returned the embrace.

"I'm really glad I met everyone," the ebony haired woman spoke, "Despite the circumstances."

"Do you think we would've been friends if we hadn't shipwrecked?"

"I don't know, Ginger. We're all so different."

"I suppose that's true. To be honest, in Hollywood, I didn't have much time for friends," she paused to smile sensually, "I had more time for the men."

Mary Ann giggled. "That's the opposite of what I had on the farm."

The two women chuckled as Mary Ann continued to cook.

* * *

In a Hut...

Mr. Howell tiptoed behind his wife. He covered the woman's eyes with his hand.

"Thurston? What are you doing, dear?" she asked.

"Wishing you the merriest of Christmases."

He removed his hands. Mrs. Howell caught sight of a makeshift box on the table. She opened it to see a pearl necklace. She clasped her hands together.

"Oh Thurston! This is marvelous! How did you get this?"

The gentleman puffed out his chest with pride.

"I made it the Howell way. That is, had Gilligan string the pearls."

He let out a chuckle. Mrs. Howell stood up. She walked over to the makeshift dresser. She pulled something off and walked over to her husband. She handed him a clump of foliage.

"I think the store is going green on wrapping paper," she quipped.

"No matter," replied Mr. Howell.

He removed the palm leaves excitedly. They uncovered a miniature suit. Mr. Howell grinned.

"You made a suit for Teddy. Thank you, dear!"

Mr. Howell kissed his wife's cheek. The woman beamed.

"I thought he could use something other than sleepwear."

"It's absolutely perfect," he praised.

"Thurston, a thought just occurred to me."

"And what is that, Lovie?"

"Do you suppose we should give presents to the others?"

Mr. Howell shrugged and raised his eyebrows.

"I suppose we could, in the spirit of Christmas, of course."

The two chuckled.

* * *

Christmas Evening...

The eight castaways sat at the table, as they had just finished eating. Several torches were lit. A miniature palm tree stood behind the table. Random items had been used to decorate it. They held their various conversations. After some time, Mr. Howell stood up.

"May I have everyone's attention, please."

The others quickly quieted down. Their attention turned to the man.

"Thank you. I know to expect a gift when we're stranded may seem like a dream, but Lovie and I have gifts for you."

Mrs. Howell turned around and grabbed a sack that had been behind her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Howell, you didn't have to do this," objected the Professor.

"Yeah. I mean, you'd be the only one without presents," chimed Gilligan.

"My dear boy, you don't have to worry about us," replied the wealthy man.

Mrs. Howell began handing out makeshift boxes.

"This one's for Ginger. Here's Mary Ann's. Skipper, this one's for you. Here you are Professor. Sora, here you go. Last but not least, Gilligan."

The six shared glances between each other. All were hesitant.

"Well go on," persisted Mr. Howell, "Open them."

Gilligan slowly began to open his. His eyes widened.

"Wow! This is a pretty neat rock, Mr. Howell," he exclaimed.

"That way, you'll have a keepsake for when we go home," Mrs. Howell explained.

The other five began to open their own boxes. Each were surprised by their gift.

"Thank you for the necklace," Mary Ann spoke.

"I really like these earrings," added Ginger.

"Oh boy," expressed the Skipper, "You found part of the wheel to the boat!"

Sora looked at the elderly couple.

"Thank you for this bamboo pipe."

"Why, it's a Euphorbia pulcherrima," cried the Professor.

"I think you mean a Poinsetta," corrected Mr. Howell.

The man grinned. "I haven't seen one of these on Christmas since I was a child. Thank you."

Sora quickly stood up and hugged the couple. The two smiled softly. The other five followed suit and thanked them. The group of eight continued to sit on the logs near their palm tree. A grin grew upon Sora's lips.

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, everywhere you go," she sang.

"Take a look in the five-and-ten, glistening once again," Ginger joined.

"With candy canes and silver lanes aglow," Mary Ann and Ginger sang.

The others joined in.

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, toys in every store. But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be on your own front door."

The single men sang, "A pair of hop along boots and a pistol that shoots is the wish of Barney and Ben."

"Dolls that will talk and will go for a walk is the hope of Janice and Jen," sang the single women.

"And mom and dad can hardly wait for school to start again," the Howells finished.

The eight paused to laugh before singing together again.

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, everywhere you. There's a tree in the Grand Hotel, one in the park as well, the sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow! It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, soon the bells will start. And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing right within...your heart!"

* * *

**Happy Holidays to you all! I hope you enjoyed this holiday chapter. :) Thank you all for being so patient and kind. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the story so far. Please continue to R&amp;R, feedback is so helpful! If any of you are artistic and are interested, you are welcome to show me any pictures of this story you have created. Obviously, you don't have to, but I am curious. I am also open to answer any questions you may have. Thank you wonderful people again, and have a lovely and Happy Holidays!**

**manyreasons**


	13. Chapter 13-The Misunderstanding

**Soooo sorry about the long wait. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

A Time Later...

The Skipper sat at the table. A puzzled expression was painted on his features. Every now and then, he would scratch his head. After some time, Ginger appeared and noticed the confused man. She headed over to him, joining him at the table.

"Hello Skipper" the actress greeted.

"Hmm? Oh, hello Ginger."

"What seems to be the matter?" she inquired.

"Oh, I just can't wrap my head around something the Professor said."

"I know what you mean," Ginger replied, "Sometimes I think he forgets we're not all scientists. What did he say, anyway?"

"To be honest, I don't think I'm capable of repeating it."

The two let out a small chuckle. A sudden yell cut both their laughter off. Both turned their gaze toward the huts. Mr. Howell stormed from his hut, holding a suitcase and his teddy bear. He was grumbling to himself as he passed the pair.

"Try to do a nice thing...this is what I get...how ungrateful."

The Skipper's face fell as Ginger voiced his thoughts.

"Looks like the Howells are fighting again."

"You better go see Mrs. Howell while I see Mr. Howell."

Ginger nodded. "Right."

* * *

In the Boys' Hut...

Mr. Howell angrily dropped his things onto the ground. A sleeping Gilligan jolted forward. He gripped the edge of his hammock. The first mate turned his gaze to the older gentlemen. He rolled his eyes.

"I should've known," Gilligan murmured.

Just then, the Skipper walked into the hut. Mr. Howell began to order the youngest around.

"Boy, put my luggage away and fix me a drink. Then grab the radio and turn on my program."

The first mate gave the Skipper a questioning glance. The rotund man nodded. Begrudgingly, Gilligan hopped from his hammock and started following orders. The Skipper turned to the angered man.

"Mr. Howell, what happened?"

"That woman is what happened," he barked, "She's so ungrateful."

"Why don't you tell us what went on?" the Skipper persisted.

"Very well…It started when she brought up the first time we went to an outing together," he explained, "And I recounted the events of that evening. Out of nowhere, she starts to tell me I'm wrong, when I very clearly wasn't."

"Then what happened?"

"She kicked me out," he began to mutter again, "After all these years…ungrateful."

Gilligan and the Skipper traded worried glances.

* * *

In the Girls' Hut...

Mary Ann, Sora, and Ginger sat on one of the bamboo beds. Mrs. Howell sat at the makeup dresser staring at herself. She was rambling to the younger ladies.

"How thoughtless of a man," she said, "He doesn't even remember the first time we went out together. That's absolutely horrifying, isn't it girls?"

"Oh, I'm sure he remembers," encouraged Mary Ann.

"Yeah," chimed Ginger, "No one forgets their first day as a couple."

"Then how come Thurston couldn't remember a single thing we did? Because he's thoughtless."

Sora hopped up and walked over to the older woman. She placed her hands on the woman's shoulders and rubbed them.

"Oh come now, Mrs. Howell. You know he loves you."

The brunette glanced at the other two to help her out. Mary Ann sprung to her feet.

"That's right! In a relationship, love is all that matters."

"Ya know, he probably doesn't remember because he's had so many wonderful memories with you," encouraged the red head.

Mrs. Howell's gaze softened slightly. They stiffened once more.

"Oh foo. I've already made a fool of myself and kicked him out."

"That's alright. We can help you apologize," offered the farm girl.

The eldest woman shifted her gaze to the three younger women. She smiled slightly, and patted Sora's hand. Mrs. Howell gave a nod.

"Thank you dears."

* * *

Later...

A lone bamboo table stood in the middle of the eating area. Two chairs sat at either side. The table was set with two bamboo glasses. Flames danced on torches that surrounded the little area. Behind some brush stood some of the castaways.

"Is everything ready Mary Ann?" asked the Skipper.

She nodded. "Almost. Are you sure Mr. Howell doesn't know?"

"Positive. He should be on his way soon."

Ginger ran over. "Mrs. Howell is ready. She'll be along quickly."

The Skipper nodded and looked at the others. His gaze landed on Gilligan.

"Does everyone remember there jobs?"

They all nodded in affirmation. A few moments later, Mrs. Howell showed up with the Professor on her arm. Simultaneously, Mr. Howell showed up with Sora on his arm. The married couple watched each other from both sides. The elder man turned to Sora. His expression was a mix of surprise and gratitude.

"I dare say I've been set up," he proclaimed quietly.

Sora nodded. At the same time, the Professor and Sora led their respective Howell to the table. The married couple took their seat. The other two slowly left the area to stand by the others. The two Howells sat in an awkward silence.

"Quite a scheme you've concocted," complimented the man.

"Well, it was necessary," replied the woman.

The two smiled and held each others hand. The Skipper soon walked over to the table.

"May I take your order?" he questioned.

"Ah yes. Give us your finest," Mr. Howell replied with a grin.

"As you wish."

The Skipper left to grab the dinner. He began to put them onto several "plates". Over by the Howells, the Professor walked in front of the table. The two glanced up.

"Now, for your entertainment, Ginger Grant will be singing. Sora Donahue will be playing the cello."

The Professor walked away as Ginger stood in his place. Behind her, Sora sat on a bamboo chair holding her cello. The actress snapped her fingers four times before Sora began to play. After eight counts, Ginger's voice filled the air. As she had started, Gilligan headed toward the table with the food. He was followed by Mary Ann, who was carrying one of Mr. Howell's special drinks. The two performed their duties before walking away. Once they had done so, they walked over to the Professor, joining him on a log. The Howells listened and ate in a mended companionship.

The Professor grinned as he watched the two women perform. Mary Ann smirked slightly. She continued to think to herself as the night went on.

"He likes both of them," she thought, "I wonder how this will play out."

The night continued beautifully. Sora and Ginger each performed their sets, together and separate. The Howells danced with a new bounce in their step. Both the Skipper and Gilligan sighed with relief. More so at the fact that Mr. Howell would be moving back to his own hut. Soon, the loveliness had come to an end. The married couple returned to the shared hut. They were soon followed by the other six.

* * *

In the Middle of the Night...

Sora jolted forward from her sleep. She began to take deep breaths as she calmed herself. She tore the blanket off of her and headed outside. Her emerald eyes shot up to see clouds covering the moonlight. Images flashed through her mind: a lone boat on the waves, thunder booming overhead, ridicule from behind, shattered pieces falling. She briskly shook her head, clearing the awful thoughts. Her gaze shifted to the ground as she eyed a coconut. Angrily, she picked it up and threw it violently against a tree. The coconut split open, allowing its milk to coat the sand. The frustrated castaway sank to her knees. Her fingers gently traced her scar.

"Sora?" a voice called.

Her eyes shot up to see the Skipper standing a few feet away. Seeing the tears in her eyes, the gentle giant went to her side. He brought the woman into a hug. It wasn't long until she started to shake violently from her heavy sobs. Although he would deny it, the Skipper let a few tears loose as he felt the woman's pain.

* * *

**Again, I'm so sorry that this took so long. I feel like I was in a creative slump. It should be less of a wait now. Anywhoosal, thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reviewing the story as well, constructive criticism is always good. Um...please continue to R&amp;R, it would be most appreciated. I don't have any reviews to reply to. But, if you do have any questions, or comments, feel free to PM me or leave a review! Also, I don't know if any of you wonderful people draw fan art, but I would love to see it if you have drawn some to correlate to the story! I would find it very interesting. Thanks again you fantastic people! Stay amazing!**

**manyreasons**


	14. Chapter 14-The Curious Songbook

**Okay, sorry for the extreme delay. Enjoy!**

* * *

Weeks Later...

Sora sat on a rock near the lagoon. Gilligan sat on a rock right next to her. The first mate held a fishing pole, while the woman played her bamboo pipes. On her lap sat her songbook and makeshift pencil. Gilligan rocked side to side as the music went on.

"That's some real nice music, Sora," he complimented.

She paused to grin.

"Thanks Gilly. Got any nibbles?"

He shook his head.

"No. Not for a while now."

His stomach growled loudly. Sora let out a chuckle at the goofy boy.

"I'll go see if lunch is ready." She playfully ruffled his hat. "Please don't look in my song book, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay."

The emerald eyed woman stood up. Leaving her belongings on the rock, she headed back toward camp. It wasn't long until he started whistling the tune he had heard Sora play. As he continued, his eyes gravitated to the leather bound book lying on the rock. Almost immediately, he retreated his gaze. Not a moment later, his eyes shifted back to the book. Gilligan slapped his hand over his eyes, and forced his head to face the lagoon.

"Don't do it, Gilligan," he spoke to himself, "You said you wouldn't look."

He slowly parted his fingers from his face. His eyes poked through and stared at the book.

"What could it hurt?" he asked aloud.

"It could hurt me," Gilligan replied to himself.

"It's just a song book."

"But Sora said not to look in it."

"What if she has my favorite song in there?"

After a moment of debate, the first mate dropped his hand. His gaze surrounded the book. He gradually reached out his hand.

"Gilligan!"

Spooked, the first mate stood up and yanked the pole from the water. He spun to face the tree line. He scratched his head when he noticed no one there.

"Gilligan," Sora yelled again.

"Over here!"

The brunette broke through the brush. She raised a curious eyebrow at the first mate. She rolled her eyes and strolled over.

"Mary Ann says lunch is ready."

She bent down and scooped up her things. She grinned at Gilligan.

"Ready?"

He nodded his head vigorously. The pair started walking back to camp. They walked and talked through the trees. Gilligan soon had Sora laughing. Not long after, the two strolled over to the table and sat down. The duo continued to talk while they waited. The Skipper, Ginger, and the Howells soon joined them.

"So, what's in your book anyhow?" inquired the first mate.

Sora's cheeks immediately flushed with embarassment. Her eyes shifted from each castaway.

"W-Well, uh, personal things as well as not so personal things," she sputtered out.

"I thought you said it was a songbook," the Skipper stated.

"It is. I base my songs on real events or emotions."

"Oh," squealed Ginger, "That's how I would use my emotions on set."

"How's that, dear?" Mrs. Howell asked.

"When the director needed me to cry, I would think of the saddest things I could. It always made it more dramatic," the actress explained.

While she had been talking, the Professor and Mary Ann sat at the table as well. The food had been laid out as well. The eight castaways began to eat.

"So, what have you written about?" the Skipper asked the brunette.

She swallowed her food. She hesitated.

"Uh, I wrote about the play we did for Ginger. I wrote a few just for the Howells-"

"What about the ones we haven't heard?" suggested Mary Ann.

"Oh! Um." Sora lowered her gaze as she gripped the book. "I wrote about the cliff, the island, all of you," she whispered the last one.

Ginger clapped her hands together.

"That's wonderful! You could play us all our songs."

"Well I-"

She was cut off by the excitement from the others. Sora lowered her gaze again as her cheeks burned red. The first mate noticed. He grinned at her.

"You don't have to play my song," he told her.

She glanced up at him. She smiled slightly.

"Thank you."

The rest of lunch was filled with chatter and eating. Sora said little as she munched on her food. Thankful that the meal was over, the brunette began to help clean the table, leaving her leather book. An ominous hand reached out and grabbed the book from the bench.

Mary Ann and Sora continued to clean. When they were done, the two walked back toward the table. Sora let out a yelp.

"What is it?" the farm girl questioned in puzzlement.

"My songbook! It's gone!" She began to pace. "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no."

"Sora, calm down. I'm sure someone just brought it back to your hut."

The brunette stopped for a moment. She nodded.

"You're right. I should go check."

The emerald eyed woman sped away. Mary Ann sighed.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Gilligan hummed to himself as he headed toward his hut. He opened the door. Noticing the Skipper, he started talking.

"Hey Skipper, have you seen Sora's songbook?"

The round man shot from his chair. His hands were behind his back. He glanced around nervously.

"What? No. Was she missing it?" he stumbled out.

Gilligan's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Skipper! You have her-"

He was cut off as the Skipper covered his mouth.

"Sh! Keep quiet, Gilligan. I only wanted to see what she wrote about me."

The first mate muffled through the man's hand. The Skipper rolled his eyes.

"I know some of it's personal."

Gilligan muffled again.

"I only want to see the song about me."

The goofy boy muffled an even longer sentence. The burly man raised his eyebrows.

"Really? She won't stop looking?"

Gilligan slowly nodded his head. The Skipper let his hand fall from the first mate's face. He began to pace.

"Come on, little buddy. Please don't tell her," he pleaded.

"Gilligan, did the Skipper say if he saw it?" Sora gasped. "Skipper!"

The round man lowered his gaze as he set the book onto the table. Gilligan stood, stunned, in between the two. Sora's lips were pursed in irritation. Her nose and cheeks dictated how furious she was at the man. The Skipper chanced a glance at the woman only for her to narrow her eyes. She snatched the book and walked out of the hut. Both men let out a breath they had been holding.

* * *

The Professor walked through camp. He grinned as he saw his roommate. It disappeared once he noticed her crimson nose and cheeks. He gulped. Sora stomped past him and into the forest. The perplexed Professor walked into the hut. The Skipper held his head in his hands.

"So, you were the one who took it?" the intelligent man asked.

"I just wanted to know what she wrote of me," the round man paused, "I don't know why she got so upset."

"She did say she uses real events and emotions. She may have a secret or two she doesn't want us to know," The Professor suggested.

Gilligan's eyes lit up in recognition. He slowly began to inch out of the hut.

"Why would she want that?" asked the Skipper.

The other man shrugged.

"I'm not sure. She could have psychological blocks that prevent her from trusting anyone fully."

"What about Henry? She seemed to trust him."

The Professor bit back a simmering anger before responding.

"But she didn't. Do you remember how she acted when he first came into camp? She didn't want anything to do with him."

"That's right!"

"Besides, everyone has secrets, Skipper."

The Skipper glanced around.

"Hey, where's Gilligan?"

* * *

Sora held her knees to her chest, concealing her songbook. Her emerald eyes watched the vast ocean lap against the rocks and shoals. The wind blew slightly.

"Sora," Gilligan called from behind.

The brunette waited for her friend to find her. A moment later, Gilligan sat down next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I will be," she muttered.

"You wrote about wanting to stay here, didn't you?"

She nodded slightly. A tear rolled down her cheek. The first mate wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to get shipwrecked, but I meant to leave," she admitted, "I couldn't take it anymore."

"What couldn't you take?" Gilligan asked hesitantly.

"Everything. My mother wanted me to be a nurse, and she wouldn't take no for an answer. She didn't care what I wanted to do. My dad never wanted to talk about it. Henry seemed like he listened. It seemed that he understood, but he didn't. He betrayed me, twice."

By this time, her tears were cascading down her cheeks. Gilligan rubbed her shoulder, not knowing what else to do. A long time past before either spoke again.

"It's getting dark," muttered the first mate, "we should head back."

Sora nodded. The pair stood up and started their trek back to the huts. Almost immediately, they saw the Skipper. Sora slowly let go of Gilligan's arm as she headed over to him. The round man spun around, unsure of what to do. The brunette lowered her ashamed gaze.

"Skipper, I'm sorry I was angry with you."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken your book."

The woman let out a little giggle.

"I suppose both of us are to blame."

"I guess so," he paused, "Well, goodnight Sora."

"Goodnight Skipper."

* * *

**Again, I'm super sorry this took nearly a month to update. Anywhoosal, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully you caught some insight to Sora and her problems. If you are at all confused, don't hesitate to ask (I do better at answering those than updating). Please continue to R&amp;R, there's always room for improvement. I'm thinking on doing a valentine's day chapter, but I'm hesitant. Let me know if I should or not. There are no reviews to answer right now, so that's pretty much it. Thank you for all your support and kindness! Have a wonderful Valentine's Day(or singles awareness day if you prefer)! Stay amazing you awesome people!**

**manyreasons**


	15. Chapter 15-Mysterious Valentines

**I hope you all had a great Valentine's Day! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sometime Later...

The castaway camp was silent. The sun slowly rose over the horizon. A figure walked from one hut to another. Mr. Howell knocked loudly. A groggy Professor opened the door. He wiped his face with slight irritation.

"How can I help you, Mr. Howell?"

"I was wondering if Sora is in. I must ask her opinion on something."

"One moment, I'll check."

The Professor disappeared into the hut. A moment later, he returned with a piece of paper in his hand. The intelligent man handed it to Mr. Howell.

"She's not here. According to that paper, she's headed toward the cliff."

"It's so nice she's started leaving notes now," Mr. Howell remarked as he walked away.

The wealthy man trekked through the dimly lit forest. It wasn't long until he heard the sound of a guitar. He pushed back the brush and grinned. Upon hearing the rustling, Sora stopped her playing and turned around.

"Hello Mr. Howell," she greeted.

"Hello my dear," he replied, "I need your opinion on something quite important."

Sora stood up and walked over to the man. Her guitar remained in front of her.

"And what would that be?" she inquired.

"I was wondering if you think Lovey would enjoy these flowers."

The man pulled a bouquet out from his back. Sora grinned sweetly.

"She'll love them. What's the occasion?"

Mr. Howell gave her a dumbfounded glance.

"Why, it's Valentine's day," he exclaimed, "That's Mrs. Howell's favorite holiday."

Sora nodded slightly. A pink blush slowly appeared on her cheeks.

"I see. In that case," she paused as she picked something off the ground, "you'd better add this nice red flower."

She stuck the flower right in the center. Mr. Howell grinned.

"Thank you, my dear."

"Let me know how she likes it," Sora replied as the wealthy man started walking away.

He nodded in response.

* * *

Later...

Mary Ann, Ginger, and Sora each held an armful of clothes. The three women waddled toward the washing machine. When close enough, the three dropped their piles into the tin can with a huff. Sora chuckled.

"I feel as if the loads get larger every time."

"I wouldn't be surprised," added Ginger.

"Who's turn is it to pedal?" inquired Mary Ann.

"Hmm. Well, I did it last time," the actress spoke.

"And I did it the time before that, so-"

"It's my turn," the singer finished.

She hopped onto the bike. Her legs started to push forward, starting the cycle. The three girls began to converse.

"Happy Valentine's Day," chirped Sora.

"And to you too," the farm girl replied.

"Valentine's day," Ginger whispered with a smirk, "All the chocolates and roses...and men."

"Oh Ginger. Is that all you ever think about?"

She fluttered her eyes.

"It's hard not to on the day of love."

"I hear Mr. Howell planned something nice for Mrs. Howell," Mary Ann added.

"He did give her a bouquet of flowers," muttered Sora, "I wonder what else he planned."

Ginger gasped causing the other two to stare at her.

"We don't have valentines!"

Sora chuckled as Mary Ann rolled her eyes. The conversation continued another few moments. Suddenly, Gilligan appeared.

"Hi girls!"

"Hello Gilligan," greeted Mary Ann.

"What do ya have there, Gilly?"

"Oh these?" he asked as he pulled eight heart shaped cards, with four colors, from behind his back, "I found them on the table. There was one for everyone. I thought I could bring you yours."

He handed one of the eight to each of the girls. Ginger held a pink one, Mary Ann also had a pink one, and Sora had a blueish one. Gilligan opened his own white card. The other three read theirs aloud.

"Roses are Red."

"Violets are Blue."

"Happy Valentine's Day-"

"You beautiful you," the three finished in unison.

"How strange. Mine isn't signed," Mary Ann exclaimed.

"Neither is mine."

"Or mine."

Sora cocked her head to the side as she thought, her feet still churning the water. After a moment or so, she shot her gaze to the first mate.

"Gilligan, may I see yours?"

He nodded as he handed it to her. Her eyes read over the familiar message. She flipped the card over and examined the back.

"What are you doing?" Ginger finally asked.

"I'm seeing if they could've signed it anywhere else."

"And?"

Her shoulders slumped as she said, "Nothing. Not a single letter."

She handed the card back to Gilligan.

"Well, I better go give the others their valentines."

The girls waved as the first mate left.

* * *

Elsewhere…

Gilligan walked over to his hut. He opened the door to see the Skipper sitting at the table. His expression was forlorn and mopey.

"Hiya Skipper. What's with the long face?"

"Hey Gilligan. I just wish we could be home surrounded by beautiful, single women on this Valentine's Day."

"Well, I don't have any of those but I found this card on the table."

He handed the Skipper the card. He opened it up and read it. He smiled slightly.

"Thanks little buddy."

"Your welcome…for whatever it is."

"Don't be silly, Gilligan. I know you wrote this."

He shook his head vigorously.

"I didn't write it, Skipper, honest. The girls and the Howells and the Professor got one too."

The Skipper's expression turned into a smug one. He wiggled his head slightly.

"Well, did you get one?"

"Yeah, it's right here," replied the first mate.

The round man's eyes widened as he shifted his gaze to the goofy boy.

"Then who wrote it?"

Gilligan shrugged. "I don't know. None of them are signed."

The Skipper grabbed the first mate's shoulder. He grinned widely.

"That means there could be someone else on the island! C'mon, let's get the others!"

* * *

A Few Moments Later…

All eight castaways stood around the table. Each read and reread their own cards. They spoke amongst themselves trying to figure it out. After a moment or two, the Skipper let out a loud whistle. The remaining seven quieted down.

"There ya go, Professor."

"Thank you Skipper," he replied, "Based on these Valentines, there seems to be another person on the island. I suggest we split up and search the island."

"How do we know who goes with who?"

"We could use the color of the cards. Whoever has the same colors will be partners, agreed?"

The other seven agreed simultaneously. Gilligan and Mr. Howell grouped together. Mary Ann and Ginger stood next to each other. Mrs. Howell and the Skipper both held a yellow card, leaving the Professor and Sora to be partners.

"Alright," the intelligent man spoke again, "The yellow team will search the waterfall. The pink team will check the surrounding camp. White team, go check the cliffs and lagoon. That leaves the blue team to check the other side of the island."

"Right," the Skipper jumped in, "And then we'll all meet back right here."

"Company, move out," bellowed Gilligan in a pretending way.

Laughing, the four teams went to search. Mary Ann and Ginger started walking through the camp, checking for unfamiliar faces.

"Not exactly how I wanted to spend Valentine's Day," murmured Mary Ann, "but hopefully this person can get us off the island."

"Maybe he'll be tall, dark, and handsome," added Ginger, "I wouldn't mind that for Valentine's Day."

The two girls chuckled. Near the waterfall, Mrs. Howell and the Skipper slowly walked the perimeter.

"See anything yet, Mrs. Howell?"

"Not yet," she called back from the waterfall.

"What?"

"I haven't found anything!"

"No, I'm not hungry!"

"What about a party?"

The wealthy woman moved away from the waterfall. The Skipper soon joined her in the open area. The round man pulled at his buckle.

"See anything?"

She shook her head.

"Maybe the others are having better luck."

Elsewhere, Mr. Howell stared with horrified eyes down the cliffside. He gulped.

"I don't know how anyone could find this peaceful," he muttered.

"I found something," yelled Gilligan.

Quickly, Mr. Howell left the edge and headed over to the first mate. He was holding his hat while jumping up and down.

"What have you found, dear boy?"

"Those are footprints," he replied.

The wealthy man glanced at the ground to see imprints. His eyes widened in shock.

"Those are indeed! We shall follow them!"

The pair took off into the forest. Toward the other side of the island, the Professor and Sora crept through some bushes.

"Remind me again why we're behind bushes?" asked the woman.

"You don't want to know."

"I wouldn't of asked if I didn't want to know."

The Professor sighed.

"I've been graphing the locations of various native tribes while we've been here. If my suspicions are correct, then we're near head hunter territory."

Sora's eyes widened in fear. Her hand traced her scar.

"H-Head hunter?" she squealed.

She sprinted from her bush and latched onto the Professor's arm. He shot his gaze toward her, an almost unnoticeable blush appearing.

"You're right, I didn't want to know," she whispered.

The three slowly made it through the trees and brush. They remained quiet. After a few minutes, the Professor straightened up. He raised an eyebrow at Sora.

"It's alright. We're out of their territory."

The brunette let out a breath she had been holding. She slowly straightened up herself. She closed her eyes as she focused on her breathing.

"Are you alright?" the intelligent man questioned.

She slowly nodded. "I guess I really wasn't prepared for that."

"We can take the long way back."

"That'd be best."

The pair continued to search the island for some time. After awhile, they started heading back toward the huts. As they grew closer, they could hear their friends' chatter. They eventually broke through the brush. Sitting at the table was the Skipper, Mrs. Howell, and the girls.

"Any luck?" the Skipper asked them.

"No dice," replied Sora.

The two both sat down with a huff.

"Maybe Gilligan found something."

No sooner had the words left the Skipper's mouth could they hear a yelling. They all turned to see Gilligan and Mr. Howell staring at the ground as they ran.

"Oh boy," yelled the first mate. He noticed the Skipper. "Hi Skipper! Mr. Howell and I found footprints and we followed them all the way back here!"

By this time, Mr. Howell lowered his excitement. He let out a sigh as he realized he had ran a wild goose chase. The Skipper gave Gilligan a skeptical eye.

"Gilligan? Did you happen to fit in these footprints?" he inquired slowly.

"Oh yeah! That's how I followed them! I just put my foot in the…in the footprint," he paused as recognition crossed his face, "I guess I got a little excited."

"What happened?" Mary Ann asked still a little confused.

"We followed _his_ footprints," Mr. Howell snarled.

"Well, it's safe to say there is no one else on the island," the Professor proclaimed.

"Wait a second! If no one else is on the island, then who wrote these cards?" Ginger asked.

"That's right! How'd they get here?" added the Skipper.

The eight watched each other with a skeptical eye. After a moment, Mr. Howell stepped forward.

"It doesn't matter anyhow," he proclaimed, "I say we just forget the whole incident."

After a moment, the other seven nodded in agreement.

"It was a sweet gesture, though," Mary Ann spoke.

"Too bad we can't thank them for it," Sora added.

"Well, it's getting late. We should all head to bed," the Skipper announced.

The others agreed. The Howells headed to their tent. Mary Ann and Ginger soon followed suit. Gilligan and the Skipper headed their own way as well. The Professor turned to Sora only to find her absent. He felt a sudden peck on his cheek. A rush of heat spread to his cheeks.

"Thank you, Professor."

He turned to stare into her emerald eyes.

"Your welcome," he muttered before the woman headed to their shared hut.

He scratched his head in slight confusion. After deciding it was for remaining calm by the head hunters, he headed toward his hut as well.

* * *

Elsewhere…

Mrs. Howell slowly turned to face her husband. She clapped her hands excitedly.

"Thank you, Thurston."

"My dear, thank yourself. You gave them the cards," he replied.

"I just hate to see anyone down on Valentine's Day."

The pair headed to their respective beds.

"Goodnight Thurston."

"Goodnight Lovey. Happy Valentine's Day."

The pair soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Happy (belated) Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Originally, I wasn't gonna have them pair up and search, but I recently watched Clue so that may have changed my mind. (That's an awesome movie!) Anywhoosal, thank you for reading this chapter. Please continue to R&amp;R, feedback is always helpful. Thank you to those who already have, and a pre-thank you to those who will. If you have any questions, or suggestions, don't be afraid to leave a comment. ****Again, I hope you have a great Valentine's Day(or singles awareness day, however you wanna look at it)! Stay wonderful you lovely people!**

**manyreasons**


	16. Chapter 16-An Insomniac's Stroll

**Warning, this chapter is all SoraxProfessor fluff.**

* * *

A Time Later...

The eight castaways waved goodnight to each other as they each headed to bed. Sora walked in to her hut. She came out wearing her jacket. The brunette stopped outside her hut door. She let out a long sigh.

"Still not tired?" inquired the Professor.

She shook her head in the negatory fashion.

"Neither am I," he admitted.

"Did you want to go for a walk?" Sora offered.

The intelligent man thought for a moment.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"Right this way," Sora said with a chuckle.

The pair headed toward the lagoon. They shared a mutual silence as they went. When they arrived at the lagoon, the woman sat near the shore. The Professor had stopped to watch the moonlit water. A moment later, he joined Sora on the ground. He noticed she was humming.

"What's that your humming?"

"Oh, just something that popped into my head."

She smiled at him.

"Is it really that easy for you?"

"Just as easy as you find science."

The Professor thought to himself. Sora smirked slyly. A soft giggle escaped her lips. The blue eyed man shot his gaze to her.

"What?" he asked.

"I can tell you're trying to find the connection between music and science."

He let out a chuckle. His hand rubbed the back of his neck. Sora leaned back.

"Science and music are natural opposites. Science is based on facts and statistic. Music is based on emotions and feeling. One's left brained, and the other's right brained. However, they both look for the truth, the reality," she explained.

"Hmm. I suppose that's true," he replied.

His face continued to show his gears turning. Sora's emerald eyes glinted. She quickly stood up and held out her hands.

"Come on. Come with me."

The Professor took her hands and stood up. She held his wrist as she led him through the brush.

"Where are we going?" he questioned.

"It's a surprise."

Sora continued to lead the man through the tropical forest. The Professor watched it with his usual curiosity. He heard the chirping of crickets. The sound of rushing water passed him by. He listened to the sand mold to their steps. A smirk started to form at the edge of the his lips. It took him a moment to realize they had slowed down.

"Close your eyes," the woman demanded.

"Okay. They're closed," he replied.

Sora continued to pull him forward. She led him close to the edge of the cliff side. She grinned at the tranquil view.

"Alright," the brunette signaled.

The Professor opened his eyes. They widened slightly when he realized how close to the edge he was. He took a couple steps back. Sora giggled.

"Now, I want you to hum whatever comes to mind."

He raised his eyebrows.

"You want me to hum?"

"Just _feel_ the truth," she insisted, "I promise I won't laugh."

Blushing slightly, the Professor nodded. He turned his acute gaze to the view. Sora waited behind him. As he watched, the Professor gradually felt an excitement.

"It seems I'm experiencing euphoria."

Sora rolled her eyes in amusement. Not long after, the intelligent man started humming. Although simple, the Professor carried it through the air. The woman watched on with pride. She sat at the cliff's edge as she listened. Her viridescent eyes lulled shut. Sora's body swayed slightly. Soon enough, the man stopped his humming. He sat next to Sora with a grin.

"How was that?" he questioned.

She laid her head on his shoulder, her eyes still closed. The Professor blushed, but didn't move.

"Marvelous," she muttered, "Do you see what I mean?"

"I think I'm starting to."

She replied with a melody of her own. Grinning, the Professor hummed his tune. The harmonies galloped around one another. They merged to become a singular song, although still separate. As the moon rose, the melodies dissipated.

"My turn," the Professor spoke.

He stood suddenly, rejuvenating Sora's senses. She chuckled.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to show you why I love science," he clarified.

The woman grabbed his hands and stood up.

"Shall I close my eyes?" she quipped.

He chuckled. "No need."

He grabbed the woman's wrist and led her through the tropical forest. She put up no resistance. She watched the palm trees sway slightly with the breezes. The crickets chirped loudly, and the few twigs in their path crackled. The silence of the sand made her smirk. Eventually, the pair returned to the lagoon. The woman cocked her head in slight bemusement. The Professor crawled across the shore looking for something. Sora crouched in front of him.

"Need any help?"

He shook his head. "No. I just need a few rocks."

After another moment, they both stood up. The Professor held several flat rocks in his hands. He motioned for the woman to follow him. They walked down a narrow strip connected to the lagoon. They stopped on a little patch.

"Watch the water," the Professor insisted.

Sora's eyes gazed across the water. The intelligent man began to skip rocks across the water. Each time the rock hit the surface, the water illuminated. The cerulean waves astounded the woman. She sat on the sand and watched in amazement.

"What's making the water glow?"

"They're tiny organisms called dinoflagellates. Alone, no one can see them glow. Together, they create a phenomenon," he explained.

"Why do they glow?" she asked, eyes still focused on the luminescent water.

"The most popular theory is that it's a defense mechanism. They all glow in order to expose their predators to much larger predators. This creates chaos and allows them to float away safely."

"Wow," was all she could mutter.

The pair sat in the sand, shoulder to shoulder, watching the light float with the waves. Both were too full of thoughts to say anything. The woman rested her head on the man's shoulder again. They remained seated, even as the glow disappeared. The Professor yawned. Sora gave a quiet chuckle.

"Thank you for taking a walk with me."

"Well, it was an educational experience," he replied.

The man yawned again.

"You should head to bed," advised Sora.

"Are you heading to bed?"

She shook her head.

"I'm still not tired."

"I see. Do you want me to wait?" he suggested.

"Only if you can stay awake for that long," she replied as she took a deep breath.

The man only nodded. The pair continued to sit in silence.

* * *

The Next Morning...

The Professor stretched as he woke up. He covered his eyes as the sun beamed above him. A subtle movement caused his gaze to shift. His cheeks burned red as he saw Sora sleeping next to him. One of her hands rested on his chest. Her head rested in the pit of his arm. Gently, he shook her shoulder. She groaned slightly before opening an eyelid. Just like the Professor, her cheeks immediately burned. She shot from his embrace and sat up.

"Uh...I guess we fell asleep," she stuttered.

He forced a cough.

"Yes, it seems so. Um..." he trailed off.

"I'm gonna find Gilligan," Sora explained while getting to her feet.

"Right," the Professor agreed.

The brunette briskly walked away. Her red cheeks simmered down to a light pink. Unbeknownst to each other, the pair shared a nostalgic smile.

* * *

**Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry for how long this took! I hope you enjoyed it anyways. I know I liked writing it. :) Anywhoosal, thank you all for being so wonderfully patient. I apologize to those who do not like romantic fluff. I hope you enjoyed learning about the dino-thingies. I've personally always wanted to see them light up. Thank you so much for all of the reviews! You are all awesome! Please continue to R&amp;R, I love getting feedback. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask. I promise to answer them to the best of my abilities! Have a delightful day you marvelous readers!**

**manyreasons**


	17. Chapter 17-La Princesa y Guapo

Weeks Later...

A small motor boat bubbled across the ocean water soundlessly. One of the men on board cut the engine. The broad-shouldered figure hopped out and pulled the boat the rest of the way. When beached, a leaner, second man pulled a bound-and-gagged woman onto shore. The second man went to untie her.

"No, wait," spoke the first, "I don't want to listen to her blubber the entire time."

"Right boss," the leaner replied.

"I have to hand it to ya, Richie. Bringing the princess to a deserted island was brilliant."

"Thanks boss." Richie blushed. "No one would think to look of her here."

"Now hand me the grub," the boss ordered.

Richie walked over to the beached boat. His eyes widened as he stiffened. He hunched his shoulders and crooned his neck in fear.

"Uh, boss? We forgot the food."

The man's eyes widened.

"What?" he yelled, causing Richie to jump, "I give you one job and you can't even do it."

The man grumbled as he stomped into the boat.

"I'm gettin the grub. You better watch the lady. Try not to mess that up."

"You got it, boss."

Within minutes, the broad-shouldered man disappeared on the ocean. Richie scratched his forehead. He began to turn around.

"Well miss, it seems it's just-"

He cut himself off as he stared at empty ropes on the sand. The busty woman was nowhere to be found. He gulped.

"Oh no."

* * *

Elsewhere...

Gilligan rammed his hammer against a bamboo rod. After a moment, he tied a couple of stalks together. He stood up and cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Hey Skipper, the cradle's ready to set the raft on."

Farther away, the Skipper laid a bunch of stalks on his shoulder. In his other hand, he held onto various tools.

"Coming, little buddy," he replied as he walked.

He failed to feel a pair of awe-filled, hazel eyes staring at him from the shrub. The two set to work. After some time had passed, Gilligan wiped his forehead.

"Skipper, I'm gonna go get some water. Do you want any?"

"Sure, but I'll stay here and keep working."

With that, the first mate left the area. The Skipper continued sawing at a piece of bamboo. Behind him, the hazel eyed woman stepped out from the brush. Her dainty, fair hands lifted up her maroon skirt as she strolled over. Her rose colored lips were formed into a smirk. She patted her raven updo.

"Hola guapo," she spoke calmly.

"Hello..." The Skipper trailed off with wide eyes.

He stood up and spun around. His mouth dropped open.

"Y-You're a person," he stuttered.

He fell back onto the half-built raft. He shot to his feet.

"Professor! Gilligan," he called, "Come look!"

Within minutes, the Professor and Gilligan arrived by the Skipper's side. Gilligan dropped the two cups when he saw the woman. The Professor raised his eyebrows. The woman fluttered her eyes.

"Hola," she whispered.

Without missing a beat, the Professor approached the woman.

"Disculpe, pero ¿quién eres tú?"

The woman brought her hand to forehead.

"Me llamo princesa Isabella."

"Did she say Princess?" gulped the Skipper.

* * *

Later...

The Professor exited his hut. He strolled over to the table where the other seven castaways sat. They watched him patiently.

"So, who is she?" asked Mary Ann.

"She says she's the princess of a small island in Spain. She called it Palma de Mallorca. She was visiting Hawaii with her father when she was kidnapped by two men. They brought her here, by boat, to hide her. One left, and the other stayed behind. She escaped while he was distracted."

"A Princess?" gasped Mrs. Howell, "How lovely. She'd be a nice addition to our social club."

"Quite right, Lovey."

"Wait, you said she came by boat?" inquired Ginger.

"That's right."

"Then we're saved," finished Mary Ann.

Sora's eyes widened while the others cheered.

"What if the other man doesn't come back?" the brunette asked without thinking.

The others halted their cheers. Mary Ann's shoulders slumped. A sudden rustle caused them to look toward the brush. A lean figure poked his head through.

"Howdy. Have any of you folks happened to see a lady wearing a white blouse and a red skirt?"

"No, we haven't," the intelligent man answered quickly, "In fact, you're the first person we've seen in months."

The other seven nodded in agreement.

"Why are you looking for her?" Sora chanced at asking.

"Uh, well, she's gonna get me some fine dining."

A shrill scream caused everyone to look toward the hut. Isabella pointed a shaky finger at Richie. Richie jumped into the open.

"There she is."

"Oh, no you don't."

The Skipper picked up the lean man with one arm. He hoisted Richie over his shoulder. He kicked and screamed.

"Hey big fella, let me go!"

"Little buddy, could you hand me some rope?"

"Sure. Here ya go, Skipper."

Quickly, the rotund man tied Richie to the nearest tree trunk. He rested his hands on his hips. Isabella sprinted over to the Skipper. She grabbed his chin and kissed his cheek.

"Mi héroe valiente!"

"She said you're her brave hero," translated the Professor.

The round man blushed. He twiddled his thumbs.

"It was nothing."

"Usted es muy guapo."

Sora walked in front of the tied man. She crouched in front of him.

"Hi. I'm Sora. Did my friend hurt you?"

He shook his head.

"No. My name's Richie."

"Richie, how long did it take for you to get here?" Mary Ann inquired.

"Well gee, a half a day I think. We was supposed to stay here 'til the miss's pa gave us the money. But boss had to go back an' get the food this mornin'."

"Why's that?" Sora asked.

"I forgot to bring it the first time."

The Professor rubbed his chin with his hand.

"If we can get a hold of that boat, one of us could bring Isabella back and get help for the rest of us."

The brunette tensed up. She clenched her jaw slightly. Everyone else, however, was getting excited.

"Oo, I just can't wait to get back to Hollywood," Ginger expressed.

"I just want to see my parents," Mary Ann chimed.

"When we get back, I'll charge for the interviews," added Mr. Howell.

"Oh Thurston, you could buy me the newest dress."

"Right you are, my dear."

Gilligan turned to the Professor.

"Oh boy! How are we gonna get that boat, Professor?"

The intelligent man walked over to Richie.

"Could you show us where you beached?"

"No way! If I do that, boss will kick me harder than a horse!"

The Professor turned to the princess.

"Your highness, could you show us?"

The beautiful Spanish woman cocked an eyebrow. The blue eyed man repeated his question in her language. She nodded as she squeezed the Skipper's arm.

"Sí señor."

Isabella pulled the Skipper with her stride. The other six castaways followed as Sora stayed behind. The brunette kept her gaze downcast.

* * *

"Este es el lugar," Isabella told the group.

"She says this is the place," the Professor translated.

"What now?" inquired Mary Ann.

"Hmm."

The Professor paced as he thought.

"Richie said it took them a half of a day. That means his boss won't be back until tomorrow morning. Two of us should stay here with Isabella. One of us will sneak onto the boat with her while the other keeps this boss from hurting anyone."

"Who should stay?" inquired Gilligan.

"Definitely not the women," the wealthy man spoke.

"You're right, Mr. Howell."

Isabella grinned as she rested her head on the Skipper's shoulder.

"Navegar conmigo, guapo," she commanded.

The Professor's eyes widened.

"What'd she say?" the round man asked dreamily.

"Roughly, 'sail with me, handsome'." He turned to the princess. "Princesa, el capitán tiene que mantener al jefe lejos de ti."

She stomped her foot.

"Necesito a un hombre fuerte! No me iré sin él."

"What's going on?" asked Mrs. Howell.

"She says she won't go without the Skipper."

"Ugh, royalty," Ginger scoffed.

"They've always been temperamental," added Mrs. Howell.

"What's the problem with that?"

"You're the strongest, so you'd have to hold down the boss," rebutted the Professor.

"Then why not have two men hold down the one?" Mary Ann suggested, "They'd have the combined strength of the Skipper."

The Professor snapped his fingers.

"That might just work, Mary Ann."

* * *

Back at Camp...

Sora stomped back over to the tree. She held a coconut bowl with some food in it. A spoon laid against the edge. She crouched in front of Richie. She held the spoon to Richie's mouth.

"How could they possibly want to leave this place?" she ranted as the man took a bite, "There are so many benefits to staying! We don't have to deal with traffic, or work, or debt. We've even escaped taxes, and they say it's inevitable. Pfft. Eat up."

Richie swallowed his second bite.

"Ya mean, you got stuck here on purpose?"

"Well, I didn't mean to get shipwrecked on an island. I just wanted to get away from my parents and that low-life Henry Franklin. Was that too much to ask?"

She shoved another spoonful into his mouth. Richie quickly chewed it up.

"You mean the famous pilot?" Sora nodded. "Do your friends know ya don't wanna leave?"

The brunette lowered her gaze.

"Only one of them does."

"Why not tell the rest of them?"

Sora set the empty coconut down.

"They wouldn't understand. They all want to go back home and go back to their normal lives."

Richie cocked his head to the side.

"Would ya make them stay?"

"No. That would hurt me more than them...Please don't say anything to them."

He nodded.

"I won't. Thanks for the grub."

She gave him a sweet smile. She stood up and walked to her hut. A moment later, she was heading to the lagoon with her harp.

* * *

The Howells and the girls stared at each other with wide eyes. They had heard the conversation between Sora and Richie. After a few stunned moments, the four walked into camp and sat at the table. It wasn't long before the remaining four returned. The Skipper reached across the table to grab a flower. He handed it to Isabella. She grinned and pecked his cheek.

"Gracias guapo."

"You're welcome."

Gilligan sat down.

"So, where's lunch?" he asked.

Mary Ann shook her head.

"I'm sorry Gilligan. Ginger and I haven't started lunch yet."

"That Sora lady still got some soup left," called Richie.

"Hey, thanks."

Gilligan offered a smile to the tied up man before walking away.

"Where is Sora?" questioned the Professor.

"Uh-um," the others stuttered.

"She went to the lagoon," Mary Ann spoke.

"That's quite right! And I think she brought her harp," added Mr. Howell.

The intelligent man raised an eyebrow at the four. Ginger refused to make eye contact. Mary Ann grinned. Mrs. Howell fussed with her hair as her husband whistled. The Professor leaned over to the Skipper.

"They're acting rather odd," he whispered.

"What's that?" muttered the Skipper.

Isabella and the round man giggled. The intelligent man rolled his eyes as he gave up.

* * *

The Next Morning...

The broad-shouldered man steered toward the shore. His eyes settled on Richie. He grimaced. The boss pulled the boat in to shore.

"Where's the princess?"

"Hey boss! She's sleeping behind this rock. I was gettin' pretty worried there, boss."

"I got the grub, Richie. What were you worried about?"

As he was talking, the Skipper and Isabella tiptoed toward the boat.

"I was worried ya wasn't comin' back."

"I'd never let you alone, Richie," he said with little venom.

"Well gee-uh-"

"Now," yelled the Professor.

Him and Gilligan jumped onto the larger man. Using their strength, they tried to pull him down. The Skipper frantically tried to start the boat. He hopped out of the boat to try and push it into the water. Just as he was about to hop in, Richie grabbed a bamboo stalk and hopped into the boat. He pushed the boat from the beach and started the motor. Simultaneously, the boss got loose from the two men's hold. He ran into the water and hopped into the boat. The trio quickly rowed away.

"Guapo," cried the woman.

The three men stood on the shore dumbfounded until the boat was out of sight.

* * *

Later...

:Princess Isabella was safely recovered from the kidnappers motorboat,: the radio told the castaways, :While the one man remains silent, the second man continues to tell officials that he had met eight other people on a deserted island. His lawyer says that the heist had put tremendous stress on the man.:

The Skipper shut if off angrily.

"That double-crosser," he muttered.

"Cheer up, Skipper. It wasn't the only boat we've lost."

The Skipper pulled his hat off his head and proceeded to hit Gilligan on the head. Sora giggled at the pair. Mary Ann and Ginger glanced at each other and sighed.

* * *

**OMGoodness! I am so sorry this took so long to get up here. Anywhoosal, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Isabella doesn't say much other than that the Skipper is strong and handsome. (The odd phrases are translated by the Professor) On another note, I am getting closer to the end of this story. I would guess just a few more "episodes" and then an epilogue of sorts. Thank you all for your wonderful support of this ****fan fiction! Please continue to R&amp;R, feedback is greatly appreciated. Stay amazing you beautiful people!**

**manyreasons**


	18. Chapter 18-Gilligan!

**Sorry this took so long...Enjoy!**

* * *

Sometime Later…

Gilligan trekked through the forest on one of his many walks. In his arms he held kindling for a new signal fire. No one told him to do it, but he didn't have anything better to do. Plus, he knew the Skipper was a little more moody than usual today. That meant more hats to the back of his head. Gilligan would avoid those as much as he could. He whistled a carefree tune. He bobbled his head side to side with a slight smirk. After some time, he made his way back to camp. When he broke through the brush, he noticed Mary Ann struggling with some laundry. Gripping tighter onto the kindling, he rushed over to help her.

"Let me help you with that, Mary Ann," he spoke quickly while trying to grab some clothes from her.

"It's alright, I've got it," she rebutted.

It was too late. Gilligan attempted to grab too much and ended up dropping everything. The kindling mixed with the dirty clothing.

"Oh Gilligan," the farm girl whined as she fell to her knees, "I told you I had it."

"I'm real sorry Mary Ann," he apologized.

"Now all the clothes are tangled in the branches!"

The first mate lowered his head. "I'm sorry. Why don't I help you pick it up?"

"Can't you go wreck something else?" she snapped.

Ashamed, Gilligan slowly walked away from his friend. He kept his gaze down as he continued to walk through camp. Due to his distracted mind, he rammed into the Professor, who was holding a beaker. The beaker fell from his hands and broke against the sand.

"Geez Professor, I'm sorry. I didn't see ya there," he apologized frantically.

"That was my last beaker Gilligan!" he exclaimed angrily, "Now I'll have to make one from scratch!"

The Professor stomped off before the first mate could offer to help. He slumped his shoulders. He let out a long sigh.

"I seem to be getting in everyone's way," he muttered. His eyes lit up. "I know! I'll go see Sora."

The goofy boy walked, with mended spirits, in the direction of the woman's hut. He heard a voice as he passed the window. He stopped and leaned on the ledge. He saw Sora talking to the Howells and Ginger.

"That boy is bringing trouble everywhere he goes," Mr. Howell barked.

"Why, just yesterday he ended up breaking a couple of my vases," chimed Mrs. Howell.

"And before that, he dropped dinner of my toes," the actress proclaimed.

"He did snap a guitar string when I let him try to play it," muttered Sora, "I had to replace it with some vine."

"What are we going to do?" inquired Ginger.

Gilligan slowly walked away from the window. His spirits had dropped immensely.

"Everyone would be better off without me."

With a heavy heart, the first mate walked his way back through the woods.

* * *

In the Hut…

"What are we going to do?"

Sora thought for a moment.

"We can't do anything but go easy on him. Gilligan isn't all trouble," the brunette replied, "And if we yell at him for everything he does wrong, how will that help him?"

"I suppose you're right," Ginger added, "He is handy with the chores around here."

"The boy does help us in a lot of ways," admitted Mr. Howell.

"I wouldn't be alive if he weren't here."

"What do you mean Mrs. Howell?" Sora asked in confusion.

Mr. Howell's eyes lit up.

"That's right! He saved Lovey from being killed by a boulder."

Sora smirked slightly.

"Not to mention, he keeps us on our toes."

The four chuckled. Just then, the Professor walked into the hut. He looked at the four.

"What's so funny?" he inquired.

"We're just talking about how Gilligan keeps us alert," explained Ginger.

"I know what you mean. He just ran into me and broke my last beaker."

"It's just a beaker, Professor," Sora chimed with a smirk, "I'm sure Gilligan's helped you enough for that to be overlooked."

The intelligent man mimicked the smirk of his roommate's.

"I suppose you're right," he paused, "Tension has been running high lately. Perhaps we need another break."

"I'll second that," cheered Thurston.

The others grinned.

* * *

Later…

The Skipper hurriedly wondered through the camp. He soon came to the table where the other castaways were sitting, waiting for dinner.

"Has anyone seen Gilligan?" he asked, "I haven't seen him since I smacked him on the head this morning."

"Can't say that I have," Mr. Howell spoke, "Not all day for that matter."

The other five agreed in little murmurs.

"I wonder where he could be," Sora voiced her concern.

"I haven't seen him since he caused me to drop the laundry," Mary Ann spoke.

The Professor grimaced.

"I haven't seen him since he caused me to drop my beaker."

Ginger, the Howells, and Sora shared a look.

"You don't suppose he could've overheard us talking?" Ginger worried.

"It seems that he had been listening," Mrs. Howell replied, "What an awful conversation to be listening to."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Skipper, we were all talking about how it seems trouble follows Gilligan. He must've heard us talking about all the things he's messed up," the emerald eyed woman explained sadly.

"We were all so mean to him, he probably ran away," Mary Ann concluded.

The intelligent man stood up. He pursed his lips.

"Let's split up and look for him while we've got daylight."

"Good idea, Professor."

* * *

In a Cave…

Gilligan sat in the damp, cold cave he always ran to when he felt this way. He twiddled his thumbs as he thought to himself.

"I didn't realize how angry I always made them," he spoke to himself, "Even Mary Ann was angry with me."

The first mate slowly began to lay on the ground. His eyes became heavy.

"They don't need me at all," he murmured, "I'll just live as a cave hermit."

The first mate's eyes drooped shut as he began to dream.

_A cave sat in the middle of a forest. The sun peaked through the dense clouds. Near the opening of the cave stood a hunched over Gilligan. On his back was a spiral sea shell. He waddled back and forth looking for food. He was muttering to himself._

_"Me cave hermit. Me need no other cave hermits. Me live alone," he muttered._

_A noise caught his attention. Gilligan glanced over and widened his eyes. He saw the Howells with sea shells on their backs as well. They waddled over to him._

_"What you want?" grumbled Gilligan._

_Mr. Howell let out gorilla-like noises that sounded angry._

_"You mess up. You bring danger."_

_"Vases. Me Vases," mumbled Mrs. Howell._

_The pair moved to his other side to make room for another. Ginger and Mary Ann, with sea shells on their backs, appeared._

_"You come back," Ginger spoke, "You do work."_

_"Me no like work," rebutted Gilligan._

_Mary Ann let out a whine without saying any words._

_"No cry lady hermit. No cry."_

_"You come back?" asked Mary Ann._

_"No. Me can't go back. Fat you still be mad."_

_"Me no fat," a newly appeared Skipper spoke._

_"Yes, you fat."_

_"Me fat if you come back," the Skipper reasoned._

_"Come back," the girls spoke in unison._

_Sora and the Professor joined the hermit group. The seven began to waddle around Gilligan._

_"You come back. You come back. You come back," they chanted, "You come back."_

_"No! Me stay," he replied, "Me bad. Me bad!"_

Gilligan fidgeted in his sleep as if he were a dog.

"Me bad! Me bad!"

A rough hand started shaking him awake.

"Wake up, little buddy! You're alright," the Skipper attempted to coo.

The first mate's eyes shot open. He glanced around to see all seven of his friends surrounding him in the cave. The Professor held a small torch, illuminating the cave. Gilligan rubbed his eyes.

"You're not hermit people?"

They all laughed.

"No, of course not Gilly."

He lowered his gaze away from the others.

"I'm sorry I always get in the way of you guys," he muttered.

The Skipper gave the others a look.

"No, Gilligan, we're sorry."

The goofy boy looked up in puzzlement.

"You're sorry?"

"We shouldn't of yelled at you," Mary Ann explained.

"You were just trying to help," added Ginger.

"It was just…in your own way," Mr. Howell added gently.

"So, you don't hate me?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"Of course we don't hate you, Gilligan," the Professor assured, "Would you be willing to come back with us?"

Gilligan looked at the seven awaiting faces. A smile gradually formed across his features. He nodded. They all let out a cheer. One by one, they crawled out of the cave and headed to the huts. Mary Ann and Sora brought up the rear. The farm girl slowed down. Noticing, the brunette did as well.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Um, well, I don't know how to say this gently so I'll just say it," she paused to take a breath, "Ginger, the Howells, and I overheard you talking to Richie about wanting to stay on the island."

Sora's eyes went wide with astonishment. They quickly dropped to stare at the ground. The woman slumped her shoulders in defeat. The silence lengthened between the two as the others continued on without them. Sora let out a sigh.

"Listen, I meant what I said: I wouldn't keep you from leaving."

"Sora that's not-"

"That's why I don't sing professionally, and why I don't like talking about it. For now, let's focus on Gilligan…okay?" She paused for a moment. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Please."

Mary Ann nodded with sympathy.

"Alright."

"Come on, let's catch up."

* * *

**Holy smokes! Again, I am so sorry this took so long. First it was finals, then sports tournaments, then creative block, then distractions. Anywhoosal, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said last time, I'll only do a couple more episodes, most likely one more, before I start the ending. Thank you all so much for reading (hopefully enjoying) this fanfic with me! I appreciate all of your comments and feedback! They have been most helpful! Continue to R&amp;R, I love hearing from you guys. If you have any questions, let me know and I'll answer them to the best of my abilities! Thank you! Stay amazing you wonderful people!**

**manyreasons**


	19. Chapter 19-Spiraling

**Here is the last "episode" before the end...Enjoy!**

* * *

A Few Days Later...

Gilligan and Sora sat on a couple of tree stumps. The pair faced each other. Sora held her guitar and strummed it lightly. The first mate smiled with content as he listened. The brunette eventually stopped her strumming.

"Wow, Sora. You're really good."

The woman blushed.

"Thanks Gilly. Did you want to give it another go?"

He shook his head.

"No, I don't want to break another string of yours."

"Oh, don't you worry about that. That string was wound too tightly," she reasoned, "Besides, this thinned out vine is working just as well as any string."

She handed him the guitar. He gently took it from her, treating it with the utmost care. Sora grinned.

"Alright, let's start with the G chord. Do you remember that one?"

He nodded.

"Yeah. I just put this finger here, and this one here, and this last one…here!"

"Good job Gilligan! Now strum gently. Down, down, up, up, down, up, down, down, up, up, down, up. There ya go!"

The first mate slowly grew in confidence as he continued the pattern. He stuck his tongue out as he concentrated. Sora patted her knees in rhythm. The emerald eyed woman beamed with pride. Gilligan soon stopped.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Marvelous, Gilly. Did you want to try another chord?"

Just then, Ginger approached them. She turned toward the first mate.

"Hey Ginger," greeted Sora.

"Gilligan, the Skipper's looking for you," the actress told him without acknowledging the woman.

The goofy boy returned the guitar to Sora. He smiled slightly.

"I guess I'll have to learn another chord later."

"Sure thing, Gilligan," muttered Sora as she kept her eyes on the actress.

The first mate went off to look for his friend. Ginger stood a moment before attempting to leave.

"Ginger," called Sora.

The red head continued walking as if she hadn't heard her at all. The brunette clenched her fists. She set down her guitar and stomped in front of her friend.

"Do you realize I'm talking to you?"

A flick of recognition betrayed it in her eyes. In a split second, Ginger managed to look as if she was staring into the distance. The brunette let out a long sigh.

"Listen, I can't control how the Professor acts, okay?"

"You think this is about some man?" Ginger yelled with disbelief, breaking her silence.

"Then what is it? Why are you acting like I don't exist? Why do you-" she cut herself off as realization dawned on her, "Richie."

Sora felt as if she were stuck in place. She didn't dare to meet her friend's gaze. Ginger's eyes brimmed with tears.

"How could you be so selfish? How could you keep something like that from us?" demanded Ginger, "You think the rest of us don't have problems back home? Because we do! But we're not trying to run from them! It's difficult for us too!"

"Ginger, I-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses! I wish we never found you," the actress screamed.

Immediately, she stormed off. Sora stood there paralyzed. She wanted to throw something, to scream, to let it all out. Her feet remained stiff.

* * *

Elsewhere…

Mary Ann stewed the pot for lunch. She hummed to herself. The Howells soon strolled over to the table.

"How's lunching coming along?" asked Thurston.

"Just about ready."

"Before the others get here, I think we should all talk about something," he continued.

The two women watched him warily.

"Now, we have a mutual friend who is facing so much internal trouble that she believes running away is the answer. The first question we must ask is, who is the only person that knew before we did?"

Mrs. Howell and Mary Ann shared a knowing look.

"Gilligan," they said in unison.

On cue, the first mate walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hey, everybody," he greeted before noticing the three were staring at him, "What?"

"How long have you known Sora wanted to remain on this island?" asked Mrs. Howell.

Gilligan's eyes widened with shock. His mouth dropped open as well.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied, at least, attempted to do.

Mary Ann rolled her eyes.

"Please Gilligan. We overheard her talking to Richie," she explained, "We just want to know how long you knew."

"Since we took the day off at the beach," he muttered before defending, "I've tried to talk her out of it, honest."

Mr. Howell clapped a hand onto the boy's back. He let out a sigh.

"I'm sure you have, my boy."

"Oh, what are we supposed to do?" whined Mary Ann, "When I tried to talk to her, she wouldn't say a word."

"I don't even want to bring up the subject," admitted Mrs. Howell, "I'm afraid her temper will act up."

"Should we tell the others?" inquired Gilligan.

Mr. Howell shook his head.

"No. We must let her tell us when she's ready."

Just as the conversation had died down, the Professor, Skipper, and Ginger sat down as well. Mary Ann served lunch.

* * *

Later That Night…

The Professor walked into his hut. He saw the divider was pulled out.

"Sora," he called, "we missed you at lunch and dinner."

The intelligent man furrowed his brows when there was no response. He cocked his head to the side as he made his way around the divider.

"Sora?" he muttered.

His eyes widened to see the woman balled up and asleep. From what he could tell, she looked as if she had been crying. He rubbed his hand across his chin. He slowly walked out of his hut. Mary Ann, Ginger, the Skipper, and Gilligan were just walking past. The Skipper noticed the Professor's peculiar expression.

"What's wrong, Professor?" he asked.

"It seems that Sora has been asleep through both lunch and dinner."

"She must be tired," Mary Ann reasoned.

The intelligent man shook his head.

"In any other case I would think the same, however…" he trailed off.

"Why is this different?" the Skipper persisted.

"I've never known her to sleep this long. She normally has trouble falling asleep due to a small case of insomnia. The only other time she had fallen asleep prematurely was when Henry was here…She must be upset," he concluded.

Ginger's eyes widened slightly.

"I wonder what could've bothered her so much," the Skipper muttered.

"What can we do?" Gilligan wondered aloud with concern.

"For now, let her sleep. We'll try something tomorrow."

* * *

The Next Morning…

Sora's eyes snapped open. She slowly sat up from her bedding. She looked out her window to see it was still pretty early. As she moved, she felt aches cover her body. She inwardly groaned.

"This is what I get for sleeping for so long," she murmured.

Feeling a bath would sooth her pains, she got up and left the hut. She grabbed the towel she had been given and headed toward the waterfall. She quickened her pace the more she ached. When she arrived, she laid her towel on the rocky bend. Noticing no one near, she stripped from her clothing and slipped into the little pool. She floated near the rocky ledge, the tip of her head being at the same height. She tread the water silently. Ginger's words continued to seep into her thoughts.

"I wish we never found you!"

Sora shook her head and slowly sunk lower into the water. The idea of leaving continued to invade her mind.

* * *

At Camp…

Gilligan sprinted through the huts. He wore a worried expression.

"Skipper," he yelled, "Skipper!"

The first mate dashed into the rotund man's stomach. The two fell to the ground. The Skipper groaned loudly.

"What is it, Gilligan?" he muttered angrily.

"Oh Skipper, it's just terrible! It's horrifying," he yelled, causing the man to cover his ears.

The Skipper pushed Gilligan off of him. He continued to fix his hat.

"Just spit it out, Gilligan!"

"I can't find Sora!"

"You didn't look too far," spoke a sudden voice.

Gilligan looked behind him to see Sora holding a towel. Her wet hair was pulled back. The Skipper smirked.

"See Gilligan, she's alright."

The woman forced a chuckle. She held a hand out to both of them. They both grabbed a hand and stood up. The first mate grinned.

"You feeling any better?" he questioned.

Sora cocked an eyebrow. Her eyes, however, showed she knew what he meant.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The Professor said that you slept through lunch and dinner," explained the Skipper, "He thought you were upset."

Sora grinned.

"No, I'm alright. I was just really tired," she fibbed.

"That's good to hear," replied the round man.

"Hey Sora, want to go fishing?" Gilligan asked with excitement.

"Sure," she replied.

The two headed toward the lagoon. As the first mate walked ahead of her, the brunette frowned slightly.

* * *

**Well, that was a quick one. Anywhoosal, like I said above, this was the last episode before the end chapters. I honestly don't know how many chapters it will take to get to the conclusion I want to get to. I'm curious to see what your thoughts are about Ginger yelling at Sora like that. Let me know in the reviews! Please continue to R&amp;R, feedback is wonderful and helpful. Thank you to those who have done so, every comment is appreciated! Get ready for this ending lovelies! I hoped you liked this chapter. Have a fantastic day you wonderful readers you, and stay magnificent!**

**manyreasons**


	20. Chapter 20-SOS Part l

**I apologize for this taking so long. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

* * *

A Few Days Later...

Mary Ann and Ginger squatted in rhythm with the radio. After some time, Sora walked by, holding some laundry.

"Hello Sora," the farm girl greeted.

"Hi Mary Ann, Ginger."

Ginger stopped her squatting and glanced away from the brunette. Sora lowered her gaze before moving on. Her head hung low. Mary Ann frowned at the actress.

"How long are you going to keep this up?"

"As long as I'm angry at her," she rationalized.

"Come now, you know this is just as difficult for her. She's just dealing with it differently."

"By not dealing with it at all," Ginger scoffed.

Mary Ann let out a sigh. The two resumed squatting.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Gilligan drove the Howells through the jungle in the bamboo golf cart. He hummed to himself as he went. Mrs. Howell gazed out of the "window". After a moment, the woman turned to her husband.

"Thurston? Do you hear that sound?" she asked loudly.

"What's that my dear?"

The couple turned their attention to the dancing first mate. His humming had gotten louder without him realizing it. Mr. Howell chuckled. He laid his hand on Gilligan's shoulder, halting his humming.

"I believe we're at the next hole, dear boy."

"Oh, sorry Mr. Howell. I was a little distracted," the goofy boy apologized.

"Quite alright," he bellowed as the couple stood out of the cart. "The course won't be going anywhere. Could you hand me my putter?"

Gilligan reached into the golf caddy and handed a random golf club to the wealthy man. Mr. Howell knew something was off within a moment.

"Gilligan," he called.

"Yes?"

"This is my nine iron. I need my putter."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Howell. They all look alike to me."

"All alike?" he raved.

Just as he was about to rant, the Skipper hurried over to his first mate.

"Gilligan! Gilligan!"

"What is it Skipper?"

"We need to go to the beach and start signaling," he spoke with enthusiasm.

The Howells perked up.

"Why signal?"

"Well, Mrs. Howell, the Professor and I were listening to the radio and a Navy ship is scheduled to pass right by this island!"

"Oh goodie! Thurston, put your game on pause. We must go pack for the ride home."

"Right you are, Lovey."

The two pairs separated. The Skipper and Gilligan joyfully headed toward the beach. As soon as they got there, they began to build a small stage lift.

"Gee Skipper. Do you think someone will actually see us this time?"

"There's always a chance, Gilligan. We'll just have to try extra hard for them to see us."

"When is the ship supposed to pass us?"

"The Professor said sometime around three o'clock."

"I can't wait to get home," Gilligan ranted, "I wonder how much things have changed."

"It couldn't have changed too much, little buddy," he paused to hammer a pole in place, "We've only been gone a couple of years."

Gilligan tied some vine in order to connect a few poles. He wiped his forehead of sweat.

"I hope we'll be done in time."

* * *

Later...

The Professor gleefully hurried the girls and the Howells along. The wealthy couple each carried a suitcase in their hands. The younger women were giggling, momentarily forgetting their feelings.

"Professor, what's going on?" Sora questioned while chuckling.

"Oh Professor, can I tell them?" Mrs. Howell requested.

"No, no. I want it to be a surprise."

"Aw, foo."

Hastily, the small group broke through the brush and onto the shore. The Skipper and Gilligan were standing on a bamboo lift. Sora's eyes widened. The first mate noticed them. He jumped off and hurried over to the five.

"Come look! Come look!"

Gilligan grabbed Mary Ann's wrist and led them over to the lift. Sora reluctantly went along with them. Immediately, Mary Ann and Ginger started hollering with joy.

"Oh! That's a ship," yelled the farm girl.

"Don't you stop signaling Skipper," the actress spoke with excitement.

"We're going to be saved!"

"Oh Lovey! We'll get to see the opera after all!"

As the seven continued to flail and wave toward the ship, Sora slowly stepped backwards. Her forehead began to sweat. Her eyes continued to widen. Her emerald orbs shot from each castaway before settling on the Navy ship. Within a second, the singer bolted through the brush and into the forest. Gilligan caught a glimpse of her retreating figure.

"Sora," he called, unable to stop her.

He turned to the ignorant castaways. He noticed the ship turning toward the island.

"Uh-oh," Gilligan muttered.

"Oh! I've got to go pack," declared Ginger.

"Me too," agreed Mary Ann.

"Oh, foo. The ship is blue: I must change."

"You're absolutely right my dear," added Mr. Howell, "I wonder if I brought my suade suit."

The four headed back to the huts. The goofy boy tapped on the Skipper's shoulder.

"What is it, little buddy?"

"Sora's gone," he explained.

The round man's grin melted into a worried frown.

"What?" he yelled.

Taken by surprise, Gilligan started flailing his arms. He leaned backwards on the edge of the lift. He let out a yelp as he fell toward the ground. Before he could hit the sand, the Professor caught him.

"Thanks Professor."

"No problem. What's the Skipper upset about?" he inquired.

"I told him Sora's gone."

The intelligent man's mouth dropped open as his arms went limp. The first mate fell straight into the beach. Recovering from shock, the Professor began to help Gilligan to his feet. The Skipper continued to flag down the ship.

"What do you mean she's gone?" the Professor asked worriedly.

"Well, you see, Sora doesn't want to leave. She's been real worried about it lately. So, when we saw the ship, I turned to see if she was okay, but she was running into the forest. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen. I'm real sorry Professor."

The man began to pace quickly. He scratched the back of his head and crossed his arms over his chest. He stopped momentarily. He took a deep breath.

"Okay...Skipper?"

"Yes?"

"You stay here and tell whoever's on board to wait for all of us. When the other four get back, fill them in and have them start looking. Gilligan and I will head out now," explained the Professor.

"You got it," the round man affirmed.

With that, Gilligan and the Professor headed into the forest.

* * *

**I am so sorry that took nearly a month. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The second part should be posted rather quickly. Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed! I appreciate all of your support. Thank you so much for being kind about it as well. Please continue to R feedback is always welcomed. After the second part will be the epilogue. It will be partly based off of the movie, but I will condense it, so look forward to that. Remain amazing you little darlings!**

**manyreasons**


	21. Chapter 21-SOS Part ll

**Here's Part 2!**

* * *

The Howells walked through the jungle. They each took a turn calling for their missing friend. Despite the situation, Mr. Howell still grumbled to himself.

"I'm all for finding Sora, Lovey. However, I don't believe I'm dressed for the occasion."

"I completely agree Thurston...Sora!"

"Sora," Mr. Howell echoed, "I do hope she is alright."

"A thought just occurred to me," declared Mrs. Howell.

"What's that, my dear?"

"What if she decided to hide in the lagoon? She must've known we'd be looking for her out here."

The wealthy man kissed his wife's cheek.

"That's a marvelous idea, darling."

The pair spun on their heels and headed over to the lagoon. As if not to spook their friend, they slowly pushed the brush out of the way. With some hesitation, they stepped into the open. The pair began to look around. It wasn't long before they realized their mistake.

"I suppose the forest is easier to hide in," the man remarked.

Mrs. Howell let out a few tears that didn't go unnoticed. Mr. Howell brought her close.

"Don't cry, my dear," he soothed with tears of his own brimming, "the others will find her."

* * *

Elsewhere...

Mary Ann and Ginger hurried through the woods. Just like the Howells, they called their friend's name constantly.

"Oh, where could she be?" voiced Mary Ann.

Ginger snapped her fingers.

"Maybe she's at the cliff!"

"You're right, Ginger. She loves going up there...We'd better hurry."

The two women quickened their pace. Ginger frowned to herself as she thought about the brunette.

"I was so mean to her," she thought.

She immediately shook her head to focus. The actress would apologize when they found her. The pair continued on. After some time, they made it to the cliff. Ginger walked into the open first. Her jade eyes scanned the area. Mary Ann quickly joined her. Both of their shoulders slumped.

"She's not here," the red head sighed.

* * *

On The Beach...

The Skipper talked to a man of his height, with a leaner stature. He told him their stories.

"It's just so good to see you, Captain. We've been stuck here for years."

"We can tell," the man grumbled, "We'll leave shortly. Make sure all your pals will be on board, otherwise they will be here longer."

"Yes sir," the Skipper saluted.

"Private Green will do the head count." A younger man stepped forward. "I will be awaiting his signal to leave. He knows how long we have."

"Aye aye sir."

The round man turned around to see the Howells and the girls returning. They each wore a somber expression. Along with her own stuff, Mary Ann carried Sora's jacket, guitar, and book. The Skipper met them halfway.

"Any luck?" he asked with slight hope.

"I'm afraid not," replied Mr. Howell, "but the Professor and Gilligan are still looking for her."

Ginger noticed Private Green.

"Who's that?" she questioned.

"That's Private Green. He's in charge of telling the Captain when we're leaving," he paused, "I'm afraid they're on a tight schedule."

Ginger gave a sensual smirk.

"I bet I can stall him."

The actress sauntered over to the man. The other four remained where they were.

* * *

In The Forest...

Sora sat next to the waterfall pool. Her back was against a boulder. Her knees were pulled in, her chin resting on them. She let out a long and heavy sigh. Tears pooled at the bottom of her eyes. Her glazed over emerald orbs watched the ripples move back and forth. Completely unaware of her surroundings, she failed to notice a figure slowly approaching her. His blue eyes watched her with slight sadness. The man was shoved forward slightly. His gaze shot behind his shoulder.

"Oh, hello Gilligan."

"Hey Professor. Have ya found her yet?" the first mate asked.

The man nodded as they turned to stare at Sora. Gilligan squinted slightly.

"Maybe someone should talk to her," he suggested.

The Professor switched his gaze to Gilligan. The first mate's eyes widened.

"Uh-uh. I've tried convincing her ever since I knew. She won't listen to me."

The Professor sighed.

"Alright. Go back to the rescue ship," he ordered, "I'll meet you there."

Gilligan gave an affirmative nod and left. The intelligent man returned his gaze to the woman. After a moment of hesitation, he strolled over to her.

Sora noticed the familiar khaki pants. The brunette bit her lip as a tear fell from her left eye. She heard a similar sigh from the Professor.

"I-I'm still not going," she whispered, "not back to people who won't understand me."

The Professor knelt down to her eye level. Sora shifted her eyes in the opposite direction.

"Look," he started, "I'm not the best person to talk to when it comes to these things. But," he paused, "there are people who understand you...us. We all do. It will be tough, but we'll be there."

"But you'll all leave when we get back to Hawaii," she rebutted.

The man hung his head slightly. He sat down next to Sora. His arm draped around her shoulder.

"I know. We're all going to miss each other, and I'm sure Gilligan will manage to get us to see each other somehow." He smirked. "We'll always be there for each other, no matter how hard things get. That includes you. At the very least, I promise to always be there for you."

He rubbed her shoulder and bicep soothingly. Silence bounced between the pair. The woman wiped her eyes.

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"What's your name? I've known you for these past few years, but I don't know your actual name."

The Professor gave a small smile. Although confused, he answered her.

"Roy Hinkley."

"Roy," she repeated softly.

More silence surrounded them.

"What do ya say? Will you come with us?"

He held out his hand to her. She stared at it.

* * *

Mary Ann paced across the beach. Ginger twiddled her thumbs. The Skipper crossed his arms.

"Where could they be?" asked a slightly irritated Mr. Howell.

Gilligan shrugged.

"The Professor said he'd meet us here," the first mate repeated.

A crewman walked next to the group of six, and Private Green. He tugged his hat slightly.

"Everything's on the ship."

"We're waiting for two more people," Mary Ann spoke.

"Couldn't you wait just a little longer?" Ginger inquired.

Private Green gave her a charming smile. The actress fluttered her eyes.

"I suppose we could wait a tad bit longer, miss" he replied.

Ginger grinned. She gently pecked the man's cheek.

"Thank you so much."

"Look! Over there," exclaimed the Skipper.

The rescued castaways turned their attention to the tree line. The Professor emerged and stopped. Mary Ann frowned slightly.

"Oh no."

As soon as she said it, the Professor pulled his hand forward. Attached to his hand was Sora. The others cheered. Gilligan hopped from his spot and ran toward the pair. He immediately embraced Sora. The others were quick to follow.

"Gilly," she whispered in the first mate's ear.

"I'm so glad you decided to come with," voiced Mrs. Howell.

"You had us all worried," the Skipper added.

The brunette smiled at the group. Her gaze switched to the Professor. He returned the smile with a grin.

"Let's go home."

The group of eight boarded the ship. With a signal from the private, the boat headed for Hawaii. After some time, Ginger walked over to the rails of the ship. Noticing, Sora joined her. The singer let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry," the two blurted out in unison, causing a giggle.

The two hugged for awhile as they accepted each other's apologies. They both let out a relieved laugh as they let go of each other. A mended silence followed. Ginger grinned as her eyes sparkled.

"According to the Skipper, the Professor was pretty worried about you when you ran off."

Sora's cheeks burned red. She averted her gaze to the water. After another moment, the pair joined the rest of the castaways.

* * *

Sunset...

Sora yawned as she stretched out her arms. She hopped out of the hammock and walked up the stairs until she reached the top deck. Most of the crew was at their stations. The other castaways were either sleeping, or exploring the ship. Despite it being only sunset, Sora found herself exhausted. As she walked along the top deck, she gradually stopped in a secluded area. She leaned against the rails as she smelled the sea water. Her hand traced the scar on her cheek.

"How's it feel?" a sudden voice inquired.

The brunette turned to see the Professor. She smiled slightly.

"It's fine," she paused, "I don't know how my family will take it."

The intelligent man closed the gap between the two. He brought his hand to her cheek as his thumb traced the scar.

"I'm sure they'll accept you."

"Thank you, Roy."

The Professor's face heated up with redness. Sora quirked a brow.

"Uh," the man stuttered, "Sora? I...I need to tell you something."

"Alright."

He grabbed her hands in his.

"Normally, the appeal of a woman has never distracted me from my experiments or focus. To be frank, I didn't think you did either when we first met," he paused as he thought, "When that head hunter attacked you, I was more than worried. I just didn't realize how worried I was until you ran off today. I guess what I'm trying to say is..." His face grew red again. "You're able to distract me."

Beaming, Sora hugged the Professor tightly. Her head rested on his chest. The intelligent man tightened the embrace. He brought his lips to her ear.

"It would be an honor if you distracted me for the rest of our lives."

She gazed into his eyes. Without hesitation, she brought her lips to his. He responded as naturally as he could. They soon broke apart.

"Always," she whispered before resting her head against his chest.

In the distance, the Professor could see the beautiful state of Hawaii. The faint sound of cheering emitted the islands. He grinned as he continued to hold his new fiancé.

* * *

**And that is the end of the series portion. All that's left is the epilogue! Like I said before, it will be based off of the movie. I will shorten certain areas of the movie in order to keep it relatively short. Thank you all again so much for your kind support! I appreciate all of the feedback given, and please continue to R&amp;R. I enjoy reading reviews :) Anywhoosal, have a magnificent Saturday you fantastical people! Be awesome!**

**manyreasons**


	22. Chapter 22-Found, then Lost, then Found

**I am so sorry this took so long. Enjoy the last chapter of The Eighth One Stranded!**

* * *

That Same Day...

A huge crowd had gathered near the Hawaiian marina. They cheered loudly as they saw the castaways waving from the rails. All eight grinned at the swarm of people. Banners were hung that welcomed them home. A nervous Sora gripped the Professor's hand. He gave it a gentle pat. It wasn't long until the Navy ship docked. The crewmen helped bring the minimal luggage from the ship. The castaways stepped onto the pier as cameramen swarmed them. Immediately, they began to snap photos of their return. The seven castaways of the Minnow beamed and outstretched their hands to wave. Sora did so on a lesser scale as her cheeks burned a light pink. The eight followed the pier onto the docks as they were met by Hawaiian women with leis. Each castaway received a lei of welcome. As the women moved aside, the Governor's aide greeted the eight. A hush fell over the crowd.

"Aloha."

"Aloha!"

"On behalf of the Governor of Hawaii, may I present to you the key to the city," he spoke into a radio microphone.

He handed a golden key to Gilligan. The first mate inspected it.

"Wow! Must open some big door, huh," he commented.

The castaways, and the crowd behind him, began to laugh. The crowd applauded the goofy boy.

"The whole world was thrilled when the Navy ship radioed word of your rescue after six years," continued the aide, "Telegrams, and calls have been pouring in. I'd like to present you with the most important one first."

The aide pulled out a telegram from his pocket.

"This telegram is from Richard Nixon."

"Richard who?" questioned Mr. Howell.

"Richard Nixon: he's the president now."

"Oh."

"He was succeeded by Lyndon B. Johnson."

"Oh, that's right," Mrs. Howell replied.

"I'm afraid we've been gone a long time," admitted Mary Ann.

"It seems everything's changed," added the Professor.

Sora rubbed his arm with a smile. Next to them, the Skipper noticed a smiling woman in the crowd.

"I'm certainly glad some things haven't change."

He waved flirtatiously at the woman. Gilligan nodded. A man came over and handed the first mate an ice cream cone.

"Thank you. I'm sure glad things haven't changed either."

Sora chuckled as Gilligan took a bite.

"Tell me, Gilligan. How does it feel to be found?" asked the Skipper.

"It sure beats getting lost."

The crowd laughed at the boy's response. They continued to clap excitedly.

Over the next few days, the papers were filled with news of the castaways attending a parade in California. All, but the Howells, were carted around in an average car. The Howells sat in a more regal vehicle. After turning one of many corners, both cars stopped. All eight stepped out of their cars and onto the street. Sora grabbed the Professor's hand as they walked over to a reporter. As the man started speaking, a group of people caught the brunette's eyes. Mary Ann nuzzled next to her, effectively diverting her attention.

"Welcome home, castaways," spoke the reporter, "You can tell by the enormous crowd that the country is delighted at your return."

"We're just as delighted as they are," the Professor replied with a smirk.

The other seven murmured in agreement.

"You're all back in civilization. What happens now?"

"Well, the fact is," spoke the Skipper, "we're all gonna meet up at Christmas on my new boat! But as for the present, I think we're all going our separate ways."

"Yes," Mr. Howell jumped in, "We'll all be going our separate ways."

"Thurston? Our separate ways?" cried Mrs. Howell.

"Oh not you and me, Lovey. It's just a figure of speech," soothed Mr. Howell.

"Yes, and I'll be taking this profile back to my fans," Ginger added.

The news reporter smirked and walked in front of Mary Ann.

"I'm headed back to the farm and to Herbert, my fiancé."

"And I to my bunson burners and test tubes," the Professor told him.

"Of course, after the wedding," Sora added sweetly.

The intelligent man grinned.

"Yes, after the wedding."

"I think we're all just going our separate ways," Gilligan summed up.

As the others agreed, the large crowd began to disperse. The eight castaways watched each other with forlorn expressions. After some hesitation, Mrs. Howell burst toward Mary Ann for a hug. The others soon followed. Sora embraced Gilligan tightly.

"Take care, Gilly."

"Of course."

"Excuse me," a new voice called out.

All eight castaways turned to see a family of four. Sora's eyes widened with surprise.

"Mom? Dad?" she called in disbelief.

Sora quickly hugged her parents. She hugged the other two as well. The brunette faced her new friends.

"Everybody, these are my parents, Deaglan and Mai."

The other seven nodded and muttered a greeting.

"And this is my sister, Eileen, and my brother, Remy."

Mai stepped closer to Sora. The emerald eyed woman sucked in a breath as she straightened her posture. The old woman cracked a grin.

"Did I hear you say you're engaged?"

The Professor stepped forward. Sora laced her fingers with his as she nodded with a smile.

"Yes."

Eileen, a raven haired woman with dark eyes, shrieked with excitement. She jumped onto the couple. Sora began laughing boisterously.

"Well, what's your name, fellow?" asked the red haired Remy.

"Roy. Roy Hinkley."

The Professor and Remy shook hands. Sora eyed her father cautiously. Unexpectedly, Mr. Donahue hugged the Professor. Deaglan let go and looked at the castaways.

"Thank you for bringing back our daughter, all of you."

The Skipper took off his hat.

"The pleasure was ours," he complimented, "She's great company and very talented."

Sora's cheeks blushed.

"She even taught me a little guitar," Gilligan chimed in.

Mai raised an eyebrow at her daughter. Sora mouthed the word 'later'. She turned to beam at her friends.

"We'll see you all at Christmas!"

* * *

At The Hawaiian Marina...

The Skipper looked at the letter with disbelief as he stood next to his new boat. Gilligan stood next to him anxiously. He set the paint can down.

"What's it say, Skipper?" Gilligan asked excitedly, "How much is the check?"

"Nothing," the rotund man exasperated, "the insurance company won't give me the money unless I can prove the shipwreck wasn't my fault."

"Don't they trust you?" Gilligan asked innocently.

The Skipper sighed.

"It's not like we're back on the island where everyone trusts each other."

"It's not?"

"No. It's dog-eat-dog in civilization," he explained, "I have to prove it was an accident."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

The Skipper continued to scan the letter.

"It says I need to get a signature from every passenger affirming it wasn't my fault."

"Aw gee, Skipper. That's real awful."

The Skipper shoved the paper into Gilligan's hands.

"And you're gonna be the first signature," he explained.

"Oh, of course Skipper."

The first mate quickly signed it.

"I guess we should get going."

"That's right, little buddy."

* * *

In Hollywood...

Ginger walked across the stage in an elegant blue dress as she spoke her lines. Despite being on the island the last six years, she didn't seem to have lost her edge. As soon as the scene was over, the producer and director went and talked to her. In mere moments, Ginger stormed into her dressing room and locked it.

"You're the director, go get her back here," growled the producer.

Quickly, the director knocked on the door.

"Ginger? Are ya decent?"

"Of course I am! That's the reason for this whole problem."

Sighing, the director opened the door and walked in.

"Ginger, the producer is ordering you back on set. What do you say?"

A loud crash was heard as the director stumbled out. A chair hung around his head. His glasses were left askew. The door slammed behind him. A few moments later, the Skipper and Gilligan walked on set. They immediately walked over to the pacing producer.

"Excuse us, we're looking for a friend," the Skipper explained.

"I'm a producer, I don't have friends," he replied coolly.

"Do you know where we could find Ginger Grant?"

"She looks like this," Gilligan added while making a womanly figure.

"With all those clothes how can anyone tell," the producer muttered. "Your friend's in her dressing room."

The two castaways warily walked over to the closed door.

"Listen Gilligan, first we help Ginger and then have her sign the insurance paper."

"Right."

The Skipper knocked on the door.

"Ginger! It's the Skipper, and Gilligan," he called.

The red headed actress hugged the pair with glee.

"Hi Ginger. First, what's wrong? Second, could you sign-"

"Gilligan," scolded the Skipper. He turned to Ginger. "What's wrong?"

She went on to explain her plight to the men.

"I guess that producer figures is the only way to make money: no clothes and filthy words," she sighed sadly.

"Maybe he's right," Gilligan added, "I've seen a lot of movies lately like The Love Bug. It's got a car that can drive itself and a driver with a funny mustache."

"Gilligan, there was no nudity in The Love Bug," explained the actress.

"What about True Grit? That lonely cowboy who has a shoot out with outlaws and the one lady who gets bit by a snake."

"There was no nudity in that either."

"Oh, then they must've done terrible."

"Both movies were a big success," Ginger continued, "They made a lot of money."

Just then, the producer knocked and walked into the dressing room.

"Am I intruding?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"We're the friends of Ginger's from the island," explained the Skipper.

"I'm sorry," the producer interrupted, "but there seems to be a misunderstanding. Ginger, who told you I wanted you to say those dirty words and pose nude?"

"You did," she fired back.

The man laughed.

"That was a joke!" He turned to the other two. "Actresses these days can't take a joke. I wouldn't make a movie I couldn't take my mother to see. Ready when you are, Ginger."

The producer calmly walked out. Ginger embraced the two men.

"I don't know how you did it, but then again, I never knew how you two did anything!" She stopped herself. "Oh, you wanted me to sign something."

"Right." The Skipper pulled out the paper. "It's from the-"

"Oh, I'll sign anything right now!"

The woman quickly signed the paper.

* * *

Later...

The Skipper and Gilligan walked into the Professor's lab after their tour of the campus. They passed the dean on their way in. They immediately noticed Sora rubbing the Professor's shoulders. A ring, with an intricate design, hugged her ring finger. She wore a nurse's outfit. She beamed as she noticed the pair.

"Skipper! Gilly!"

She ran over and embraced the pair.

"What a nice surprise!"

"Yes, they arrived earlier," explained the Professor, "They took a walk so the dean and I could have a meeting."

"I see."

"And Sora came to drop off my lunch."

"I like your ring, Sora."

"Oh thanks, Gilly. It's certainly beautiful."

"I see you decided to become a nurse," the first mate continued.

"Well, it may not be singing, but it's a good job. I just have problem with some of the people," she admitted.

"What do you mean?" asked the Skipper.

"They keep asking me if I've contracted any strange diseases from the island," she scoffed, "The nerve."

The Professor let out a sigh.

"Is everything alright?" asked the Skipper.

"The dean wants me to sweet talk the alum and appear in parades and rallies. They don't care about my students, my teachings, my experiments."

"We always cared about your experiments," the Skipper chimed, "We didn't understand it, but we cared."

"And there were no Ms. Anesworths there either," Sora muttered angrily.

"And we cared about each other," Gilligan added, "Ginger cared about Mary Ann, Mary Ann cared about the Howells-"

"Gilligan, we know who was all on the island," the Skipper spoke.

"Gilligan's right. We always tried to help each other. We looked after one another," the Professor rebutted.

"Even me, and I was there less than you," Sora added.

"And I'd be happy to help you now," the Professor continued, "Let me sign that."

The Skipper gratefully handed the paper over.

"Let me just say, Skipper, your insurance company is vindictive and ruthless."

"No, it's Pacific and Western," Gilligan corrected.

"Just let the man sign the paper."

The intelligent man handed the paper back.

"We'll see you at the Christmas party on my new boat," the Skipper said enthused.

"We wouldn't miss if for anything," Sora replied.

* * *

At The Mansion...

Inside the Howell mansion, Mr. Howell spoke about financial dealings at one end of the table while Mrs. Howell spoke of social dealings on the other. Each received praise about how their absence was terribly missed. Using the intercom, Mrs. Howell asked for after dinner mints. In a short matter of time, Mr. Howell received his Havana cigars. Not but a few moments later, their butler led the Skipper and Gilligan into the dining room. Immediately the elderly couple greeted their friends.

"Captain! Gilligan!"

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know you'd be having a dinner party," the Skipper apologized, "We tried to call, but you were unlisted."

"So was your house," Gilligan added.

"Ladies, gentlemen, this is the Skipper and Gilligan. Friends of ours from the island," announced the husband.

The four guests bowed their heads politely.

"I insist you two stay for dinner," Mrs. Howell suggested.

"It's alright. We're not hungry," declined the Skipper.

"Just starved," Gilligan added.

"We have some private business to talk over. It can wait though."

"Nonsense," interjected Mr. Howell, "It'll just take a second. Excuse us fellows. Let's go to the library."

The duo followed the Howells down the hall and into the library. The Skipper explained his situation to the couple as they walked. Mr. Howell, of course, offered to give him the money. The rotund man politely refused.

"Now, if you could just sign here."

"Anything for you, captain. There you are."

The four heard tiny voices. Mr. Howell gave a chuckle.

"Lovey, you forgot to turn off the intercom."

"Oh."

"Imagine being shipwrecked with that riff raf," a voice spoke.

"Wait, who's riff and who's raf?" inquired Gilligan.

"To even subject us to meeting those boys," the voice continued.

"Thurston," cried Lovey, "They're insulting Gilligan and the Skipper!"

"That is despicable," he replied, "I refuse to do business with people of such ilk."

"Oh, it doesn't bother us, Mr. Howell-"

"Well it bothers us," he retorted.

"Well, I want them out of my house."

"And off of my land!"

The wealthy couple marched back into the dining room. Their tempers were fuming.

"We heard everything you said," declared Mrs. Howell.

"The deal is off! No one shames my friends," Mr. Howell bellowed, "Throw them out!"

The two couples were immediately escorted to the door,

"Don't even validate their parking tickets!"

* * *

In Kansas...

The Skipper and Gilligan arrived at Mary Ann's farm. They immediately noticed one of the bridesmaids.

"Uh, excuse us," the Skipper spoke to the blonde woman.

"Yes?"

"We're looking for Mary Ann, we're-"

The Skipper was cut off as Gilligan fell into a couple rows of chairs. The rotund man shot him a look. The first mate grinned as he tried to fix it.

"We're-"

He was interrupted again by Gilligan knocking over a couple of flower arrangements.

"Gilligan," the a Skipper muttered angrily, "Get over here."

"Aye, aye Skipper."

The goofy boy shot to his side.

"We're old friends of Mary Ann. Could we speak with her?"

The blonde woman nodded.

"Let me make sure she's ready."

"Okay."

After a few moments of waiting. The blonde woman came and got the pair. She told them to knock before she left. The Skipper did so.

"Come in," spoke a cheerful voice.

"Mary Ann?" asked the Skipper as he pulled off his hat, "You look wonderful!"

The big man lifted her up.

"Oh! I'm so happy to see you!"

Gilligan mimicked the Skipper.

"Mary Ann! You look wonderful," he repeated.

"Gilligan, put her down. You're wrecking her train."

The first mate quickly followed orders.

"How did you find out about the wedding?" the farm girl questioned.

"Actually, we didn't. We came to get your signature on a paper."

"Oh, I wanted to surprise everyone at the Christmas party with my new husband."

"Just think, Gilligan. Mary Ann waited six years for this day," the Skipper went on.

"And Herbert Ruckers waited six years," Mary Ann added almost painfully.

"That's twelve years," Gilligan added up as Mary Ann let out a wail.

She fell onto the bed.

"Isn't six and six twelve?"

"Yes, Gilligan. I don't know how you always do it, but you say the wrong thing," bellowed the Skipper.

"Mary Ann, did I say the wrong thing?" questioned Gilligan.

She shook her head. She continued to try and convince the pair that she was crying due to happiness. After a few more moments, the bridesmaid knocked on the door asking if she was ready. After Gilligan caused some confusion, Mary Ann asked the pair to stay for the wedding. They readily agreed. The duo left the bride's room and went outside. They ended up sitting next to the blonde woman, Cindy. Gilligan noticed she was crying.

"Miss, why are you crying? You're not getting married."

"That's why I'm crying," she replied.

"Mary Ann's crying because she's getting married. You're crying because your not getting married. Skipper?"

"What?"

"I don't know whether to throw rice or hankies."

"Just sit there, and be quiet Gilligan."

"Actually," the woman piped up, "Could I talk to you two, over there?"

The pair shared a glance. They stood up.

"Okay."

The woman quickly explaine the dilemma.

"So, Cindy's in love with Herbert, and Herbert's in love with Cindy. Mary Ann's not in love with anybody," summed the Skipper.

"Then why is she marrying him?" asked Gilligan.

"Because he waited six years for her, and she waited six years for him," explained the Skipper.

Cindy started crying.

"So, it's up to us to stop this whole thing."

"I don't think we can."

"Why not?"

"I think it's too late," Gilligan finished while pointing to the ongoing ceremony.

The other two looked over as well. The wedding began to start. The Skipper and Gilligan assured Cindy everything would be alright. The woman left. The remaining two snuck away as they hatched a plan. The minister continued to go through the ceremony. Just as Mary Ann was about to say "I do", Gilligan snatched her from a wooden crate hitched to a tractor. As soon as the tractor passed the wedding party, the men chased after the tractor. While riding, Gilligan explained to Mary Ann the whole situation. After realizing the people gaining speed, the first mate asked the Skipper to speed up. He proceeded to do so. For some time, it seemed as though the men had given up. Suddenly, the group stopped in front of the tractor. The Skipper spun it around and headed back. After realizing that they couldn't go any faster, Gilligan grabbed a watermelon and threw it at the men. Like bowling pins, the fell over. Laughing, the Skipper continued to throw watermelons happily.

"Where to now, Mary Ann?"

"I don't know, Skipper," she replied.

"Why don't we go back to the wedding?" suggested Gilligan.

"Oh heavens no."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not going to marry Herbert Ruckers!"

They all turned to see Herbert and Cindy finalizing their marriage with a kiss. The Skipper smirked.

"And why not?"

"Because his wife won't let him," quipped Gilligan.

The trio laughed and cheered.

* * *

At Christmas...

Led by Sora, the castaways, and a male friend of Ginger's, sang a few Christmas carols. When they finished their last one, they cheered.

"You guys sound more lovely every time," Sora praised.

The other eight laughed.

"It's been a wonderful Christmas reunion, Skipper," Mary Ann piped up.

"Well, it was our pleasure."

"Oh, it certainly has been, Skipper," the Professor added, "And Mr. And Mrs. Howell, we'd all like to thank you for the wonderful Christmas gifts."

"Well we weren't quit sure of your sizes," Mrs. Howell replied.

"So we just brought something that fits everyone," finished Mr. Howell.

"Well, mine fits perfectly," Ginger continued, "That's the first time I've ever gotten a box of money."

Mary Ann chuckled.

"Me too. A half a pound of assorted bills."

"I appreciate you thinking to bring some for a stranger like me," Ginger's friend spoke up.

"No problem, Doc. A friend of Ginger's is a friend of ours. We sincerely hope you enjoy your extra spending money," Mr. Howell remarked.

"Ever since we've been back, I've learned a lot about civilization," Mrs. Howell pointed out, "And I've learned a lot about who our friends really are."

"Yes," agreed the Professor, "judging from our various experiences we've had lessons in lust, greed, envy, sloth, anger, gluttony, and pride. The same deadly sins that have always plagued mankind."

"Ya know, it's funny Professor. We never had those problems back on the island."

"Well that's because we learned how to live with each other," the Skipper added.

"I think you people are wonderful," declared Ginger.

"It's such fun being together again," added Mrs. Howell.

"I have missed you all," Sora proclaimed.

"Isn't it a shame Christmas reunions only come at Christmas?" inquired Lovey.

"Well, maybe we could have a reunion cruise," Gilligan suggested, "Especially since the last cruise ran into a little problem."

"Gilligan! You finally got a wonderful idea," the Skipper said, "It'll be the first charter on the Minnow ll! We'll meet here at eight o'clock in the morning, even you Doc."

"Can we do it? Can we really?" an excited first mate questioned.

"We can!" He raised his glass. "Here's to the first charter of the Minnow ll. Eight o'clock in the morning!"

The other clinked their glasses with joy.

* * *

The Next Morning...

"Gilligan! We're ready to get underway," the Skipper bellowed, "Cast off!"

"Aye aye, sir!"

The first mate untied the boat and gave the signal to the Skipper. They were soon out of the marina flying across the sea. After some time, Sora quickly covered her mouth with her hands. The Professor took notice."

"Is everything alright, honey?" he asked with concern.

She shrugged as he rubbed her back.

"I feel sick, but I've never been seasick before."

"How about I take a look at ya?"

"Oh thanks, Doctor."

The brunet smirked slightly as his brown eyes glinted.

"Please, Doc is just fine."

After giving the Professor a peck on the cheek, Sora followed the Doctor below. Gilligan went and stood next to the Skipper.

"I don't understand it, Gilligan."

"Understand what, Skipper?"

"Well, I set our course for that little island just off the coast."

"Right."

"Well, it's been hours now. We seem to be heading straight off to sea. Unless the compass is wrong."

"The compass can't be wrong. I just cleaned it before we left."

"You cleaned it?"

"Yeah, and it's a good thing I did. It was really dirty. When I got in there, there was a little piece of metal jammed at the bottom. I took it out and threw it away and cleaned the copper-"

"Oh, Gilligan! That was the magnet. That's what controls the needle, and I steer by!"

Just then, the sky began to darkened as clouds and thunder rolled in.

"We better not take any chances. I better start heading back."

"Aye aye sir."

"I'll steer by the sun for a while."

Just as he said that, the sun was consumed by a near ebony cloud.

"What sun?" muttered Gilligan, "What do we do now?"

"Maybe we can circle the storm, and go west until-"

He cut himself off as lightning began to light up the fearsome clouds.

"Patten down the hatches."

"Patten down the hatches!"

"Send out an SOS."

"Send out an SOS! How do you spell that?"

"Watch out!"

* * *

The nine people swam to shore. They caughed as they fell onto the warm sand of a lagoon. The Doctor still held his medical bag. Gilligan was the last to make it to shore. He wiped the water from his eyes. He looked around to see the Skipper giving him an angry glare. He continued to see the exhausted, yet shocked, faces of the other eight people. The first mate quickly walked forward and ran into the jungle. The Skipper stood up.

"Oh, he didn't mean any harm, Skipper," Mary Ann defended.

"Neither did the iceberg that sank the Titanic."

"Skipper," Sora half-scolded.

"Any idea where we are?" Ginger exasperated.

"Not really. That storm blew up round and round and blew us all over the map for twelve days."

"B-But surely we must be someplace," Mrs. Howell thought out loud, "If we weren't, we wouldn't be here."

"That's my Lovey's longsuit, I mean, logic."

"Well, wherever we are, thanks to your expert seamanship, Skipper, we're all alive," the Professor states.

"And pregnant," muttered Sora just as Gilligan came running back.

Before the Professor could say anything, the first mate spoke up.

"Hey! I know where we are!"

"Now, home could you know that, Gilligan?" questioned an irritated Skipper, "The wind was blowing ninety miles an hour in every direction!"

"But I know, Skipper."

"How do you know?"

"Look what I found!"

The first pulled up a piece of driftwood with the word "Minnow" written on it.

"Oh no!"

"The same island!"

"Why are you all so sad? We're home again!"

"Yes Gilligan. We're home again."

The Skipper proceeded to smack his first mate on the head with his hat. Gilligan dropped the sign onto his foot, causing the Skipper to yelp. Realizing, Gilligan sprinted back into the lagoon. Meanwhile, the Professor held Sora's hands as he grinned. She beamed at him.

"So it was..."

"Morning sickness," she affirmed.

"A baby. We're having a baby," he said in quiet astonishment.

"Wanna feel?"

"Well, all I would be feeling is a premature fetus and-"

"Roy," she muttered as she placed his hands on her stomach.

The Professor quieted his ramblings to grin again with pride.

"A baby," he paused, "Now I'm really glad Doc is here."

The pair laughed. Just then, a tired Gilligan and Skipper returned to shore.

"I'm going to be a father," the Professor proclaimed to the others.

Happily, the Skipper hugged Sora and twirled her around. Everyone else surrounded the newlyweds with excitement.

* * *

**And that is the ending! Like I said before, this is basically based off the movie. If you've ever seen the movie then you can see the discrepancies. Thank you all so much for reading this fanfic! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Even though the story's over, feel free to give feedback! I always appreciate it. I apologize, again, that this took a little longer(it's a really long movie). I hope the wait was worth it for all of you. Thank you so much for all of the support you wonderful people have given me! I can't say it enough. Stay absolutely fantastic you gorgeous people!**

**manyreasons**


End file.
